A New World, A New Adventure
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Anakin Skywalker & Padme Amidala have been married for 15 years and have two beautiful eleven year old twins Luke and Leia. Anakin is a powerful, strong Jedi Master and Padme is the Chancellor of the Republic. They've been through their troubles however neither Anakin or Padme is prepared when Luke and Leia are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

The soft rays of the white round sun shone through the huge, glass windows of Anakin and Padme's bedroom, waking a sleeping Padme up, her husband's arm draped across her waist as another held her right hand so softly but firm.

After a few minutes of just staring at his sleeping form, his bright, blue eyes snapped open and rested on her soft face,

"Good morning sweetie" she whispered as he smiled back,

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked,

"Of course" she replied, giggling as he pulled her on top of him, her soft, brown eyes stared into his and she shared a luscious kiss on his sweet lips before a sharp disturbance snapped them back into their real reality.

* * *

"Like anything would be addressed to you, Luke!" shouted Leia, from across the living room, waving a cream coloured envelope in her hand,

"The messenger dropped it off for me so it must be for me!" Luke shouted back as Leia just laughed,

"It was obviously a mistake. Did you not see who the messenger was? Not even from around here!" she argued as Luke snapped back,

"Still you have no right going after my stuff!' he told her, starting to climb over the lounge, nearly able to reach the envelope when it just flew out of Leia's hand, as if it was pulled by an invisible string and Luke and Leia turned to see who had done it, knowing that they had woken up their parents.

"How many times have I told you not to start fights at this hour?" Anakin asked, seeing Luke and Leia lower their heads in humiliation of being caught, he looked at the envelope in his hand,

"What's this all about anyway?" he added as Luke piped up,

"This messenger stop by and dropped off this letter for me and Leia wouldn't hand it over" he informed him as Padme noticed another envelope near the edge of the lounge,

"I think there is one for each of you" she pointed as Anakin looked at his,

"This is for Luke" he spoke up, sending it back to his son, before moving over to where he stood as Padme stood with Leia, who were eager to see who had written to them. Luke was the first to open his letter, and he certainly wasn't prepared for what he was about to read:

"_Dear Mr Skywalker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your response by no later than 31st July_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Mineva McGonagell_

Anakin looked over at Padme, curiously, after both had finished reading the letters,

"Hogwarts?" Padme asked innocently as Leia and Luke looked up at their parents,

"Is it some kind of special additional Jedi schooling?" Leia asked as Anakin laughed,

"It can't be because I've never heard of it" he answered her as Luke reread the letter again,

"It says witchcraft and wizardry. I think it's something different" he spoke up as Anakin moved over to the phone,

"I'm contracting Obi Wan. He should be able to help us. I hope" he informed them, dialling Obi Wan's number at the Temple while Padme, Leia and Luke all looked eagerly over his shoulder as a tired, looking figure of Obi wan came into focus,

"_Anakin, this better be important to call me at this hour. Is one of the twins missing?"_ he asked as Anakin coldly looked at him,

"No time for joking master. I need to ask you something" he replied,

"_What's wrong?" _he asked as Anakin took a long, deep breath before speaking again,

"Obi Wan, have you heard of place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he asked as Obi Wan just stared blankly,

"_I have no idea what you are talking about. Why you ask?"_ he asked, as Anakin quickly explained about Luke and Leia's letters, making Obi wan really think,

"_This is a tricky one, although I have a lot about this new place, which is inaccessible to us only by invite"_ he informed him as Padme spoke up,

"What do they want with our children?" she asked,

"_Only good things. They must have more than just Jedi tricks in them"_ he suggested, _"let me know if you find out anything else"_ he told him, shutting off as Anakin leaned back, his family looking down at him, he suddenly very uncomfortable with six pair of eyes looking at him,

"I think the only way to find out if this place truly exist, is to reply back with our answer" he sighed.

* * *

"The letters were received by everyone on the list we have retrieved from the school" the cold voice asked the smaller figure who had entered the room,

"Yes, master" they spoke, in an utter whisper, "And using our links to spy on the school, we have our first reply" they went on as the figure slowly turned his head slight,

"Oh, who is it?" they asked,

"Luke and Leia Skywalker" they answered as the figure formed a slight, curvy smile,

"Excellent, it seems that Anakin Skywalker is keen on unleashing his children into a new world without any protection. This will be easier than I thought" he laughed.

* * *

"Anakin, I don't feel comfortable sending Luke and Leia away like this, especially to a place, we know nothing about" Padme told him, his arms slipped around her thin waist and his head nuzzled in her thick, glossy hair as she smiled, running her fingers through his strong fingers,

"I'm not letting them go without protection. I'm going with them, to watch over them" he informed her as he went on,

"Qui Gon's warning keeps coming back to me about dark times, how they could threatened Luke and Leia" he told her as she smiled, leaning her head back,

"Oh Anakin, I knew you would make me feel safe but I am coming with you" she told him as Anakin stared,

"No, it will be too risky" he instructed her,

"If the council can have you infiliate the school, then I am going along too" she told him, twisting around, so that her dark, brown eyes pierced through his blue eyes, telling him it was no use arguing because he would never get the last say.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation for School

**Chapter 2: Preparations For School**

Leia and Luke could not be more excited, they knew from a very young age they were gifted like their father but to be gifted with magic in their blood excited them more although their parents were unsure about this whole situation.

* * *

Luke and Leia noticed that their parents must have been hiding their true feelings on the news, starting by how Anakin and Padme spent all day on the veranda with their close friend Obi Wan Kenobi, discussing the morning news and to Luke and Leia's horror-talk of even travelling with them to Hogwarts!

* * *

"Hogwarts. I've never heard of this place in my whole life. This news is all new to me" Obi Wan kept saying to his friends,

"You also mentioned this morning that you had heard rumours about a new school opening up" Anakin reminded him, as Obi Wan waved a hand around,

"Yes, I did but I probably need to do some more because it wasn't enough information to fully say what is going on" he replied before asking, "So what are you going to be doing about this?" as Anakin cleared his throat,

"I was going to ask the council to allow me to go undercover as a teacher at the school so I can watch over Luke and Leia" he answered him as Padme spoke up,

"I am going to. I'm not letting anything happened to my husband or children without me" holding her strong brown eyed gaze with Obi Wan,

"I can see if the council will grant you the request, apparently they have access to the Headmaster, if rumours are true" he informed them as Padme gasped Anakin's hand tightly,

"How will Luke and Leia take this news if we cannot tell the real truth behind all this?" she asked as Anakin wrapped an arm around her small waist,

"When the time is right, we will tell them but for now, we need to be happy for them and their adventure" he smiled down at her as Obi Wan gave one final warning,

"If Qui Gon's warning is true, we all need to be on alert. Luke and Leia will need to travel with every other student" he reminded them before heading out back to the Temple.

* * *

Luke and Leia were so confused by what they had tried to hear, _warnings? time is right?, the truth? _What was going on?

They wondered as they quickly moved back into the kitchen upon hearing their parent's footsteps,

"When can we go and purchase our supplies?" Leia asked innocently as Anakin looked over at Padme, who just smiled,

"I think we could go today. It will be nice to something together as a family for today" she answered as Leia and Luke beamed with excitement, running into the directions of their rooms as Anakin looked confused at Padme,

"How are we going to get these things?" he asked, after scanning the list,

"By following the map here to the location" she replied, heading off to their bedroom to change into a more casual outfit for their outing.

* * *

Anakin watched her slowly move into their bedroom as he suddenly sensed a disturbance around the living room, then a soft, dark voice whispered through the air,

"_Dark times are approaching. The son and daughter of the Chosen One will come face to face with the one who targets them. As long as they are at Hogwarts, they will be safe" _the voice echoed as Anakin felt a chill run down his long, spine. What was that?

He wondered, who could probably be targeting them, Palpatine/Sidious was long dead, he remembered killing him with his cyan blue lightsaber and any other followers were striked down afterwards. Anakin had a strong feeling the answer would be found at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**1 hour later**_, as the Courscant sun burned brightly in the pale blue sky, Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia were heading to the furtherest point of Courscant, well away from the Senate, Jedi Temple and other well know places,

"Are you sure the map says it's here?" Anakin asked,

"Yes, there's a secret entrance leading to a place called Diagon Alley" she replied as the speeder was brought to a grinding halt, making sure they weren't followed, they headed into the small, dusty, old building where Anakin followed the instruction on the parchment before the wall in front of them began to cave in then break away.

Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia's eyes gasped in astonishment, a stoned pathway straight down the middle, lined with shops with all kinds of strange equipment, huge crowds emerged in and out of the stores, gasping with shock as the family moved past, Anakin picking up whispers of the conversations,

"_It's them. Luke and Leia Skywalker" "The Chosen one's children" _, young women staring at Anakin, blushing as he passed,

"It's seems like we're well known here" Anakin whispered to Padme who placed her arms through his,

"It does seem strange being stared at" she replied, reaching one of the larger buildings, which read _"Gringotts: The Wizards Bank" _they headed inside to exchange money.

After spending another hour, going deep into the bank vaults, they emerged with two sacks of money,

"I'll take Luke to search for his supplies and you take Leia" Anakin instructed,

"Trust no one" he warned her, as she planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips,

"I know, have fun" she smiled, moving off with Leia before Luke and Anakin headed in the direction of the dress makers for new uniforms. Anakin stood in the smaller waiting room as Luke was motioned into the fitting rooms where a young boy, about his age, being fitted for robes, couldn't help but smirk,

"Never thought I would see you here" he smirked as Luke looked confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked,

"Well, if the whispers are true, you're Luke Skywalker" he informed him as Luke remained silent, "Was that your dad out there?" he asked as Luke silently nodded, "My father was annoyed at this. Having you come to Hogwarts, even saying how you won't last a week" he smudged, as Luke looked blank,

"How do you me?" he asked,

"It's the prophecy which I think is wrong" he replied as Luke was about to answer when the dress maker informed him they were finished and he moved to exit the fitting room, where he saw his father arguing with a man, who looked an older version of the boy he had just met,

"I'd watch my step if I were you and your children" the man hissed, seeing Luke move next to Anakin, "Judging by your son's appearance. I'd say there's a lot to be proved right" he hissed as Anakin stared coldly,

"Whatever you said before about my son, I would reconsider because he will prove you wrong" he replied, leaving the store with Luke.

* * *

Padme and Leia wandered the street, excitedly looking through the shop windows, having seen nothing like this, they were so excited to see all this, entering the animal store,

"Leia, what animal would you like to have as a pet?" Padme asked sweetly as Leia browsed the cages,

"I don't know. This is so new to me, where can I start?" she asked her mother, both aware of the prowling eyes of the other customers watching them closely, making their time in the store, very uncomfortable.

Leia edged over to an area of the store, where caged animals named "Cats" were, some were so fluffy and cute, Leia knew that if she had to have an animal with her, she would want one of these creatures. Distracted with looking at a beautiful greyish white cat, she did not see another young girl about her age move next to her,

"They're interesting animals aren't they?" she asked as Leia raised her head, in politeness as she had been taught,

"I've never heard of them before and they are so interesting" she replied, seeing the girl gasp,

"You're Leia Skywalker!" she exclaimed, lowering her voice, "I had heard rumours you were here. Where is the rest of your family?" she asked as Leia looked back at her mother,

"That's my mother, Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker" she proudly, "My father is off elsewhere with my brother" she went on as the girl gasped in amazement,

"I can't believe I am talking to you. I hope to see you around" she smiled, running back to her parents just as Padme was coming over,

"You met a new friend that's nice. So have you decided?" she asked as Leia switched back,

"This one" she pointed to, meaning the greyish white cat she was playing with before, smiling, her mother picked up it's cage and carried it over, noticing the big grin across Leia's face.

The day had gotten long; buying nearly everything on the list-Luke had ended up with a stunning, sweet, light brown owl with big, yellow eyes. Anakin and Padme lead Luke and Leia with their equipment back to the exit, home to Courscant, this day strange enough all ready.

The buildings, the products and the stares, Anakin was still thinking about his conversation with the man in the robe shop-it was like he was someone to watch out for-one of the dangers that could put Luke and Leia in trouble. Anakin shook his head away from these thoughts.

* * *

_**Five days later…**_

The days had slowly been starting to creep up to when Luke and Leia would be leaving, unknown to them, their parents would be secretly leaving straight after them. Thanks to the Jedi Council allowing Anakin to enter into Hogwarts as a new teacher and Padme had given her position temporary over to her good and old friend Bail Organa so she could enter Hogwarts under the position of a new administer-working with the headmaster most of the time. They would be keeping close with Obi Wan of any disturbances to be alert for. Hopefully, their planned disguises will fool everyone apart from the headmaster.

"Sir, something new has occurred" a voice cut through the dark room which was only lit by the orange, flicking fireplace in the room,

"What is it?" the voice hissed in anger, making the other figure shudder in his footsteps,

"Our spy informs that Leia and Luke Skywalker aren't the only Skywalker going to Hogwarts this year" he went on as the figure sitting by the fireplace, raised his eyebrow in the dark,

"Oh, who else?" he asked intrigued more,

"Their parents Anakin and Padme Skywalker, under disguise" he answered as the figure slowly raised his head more,

"Well, then this might be easier than expected" he laughed.

_Things just keep getting darker and darker, huh? Who is this spy who knows about the secret entrance of Anakin and Padme? Who is this mysterious dark enemy? Did Anakin's conversation with the stranger in the store saying what will happen? Can Luke and Leia have a new adventure with their lives being threatened? You'll have to keep guessing for more!]_


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Before

**Chapter 3: The Night Before**

The days were slowly creeping by and the Skywalker household was abuzz with excitement and noise the day before the twins were due to board the Hogwarts Express.

Anakin and Padme still had their disguises to work on and Anakin received some news about his 'new position' which left him thinking that this was starting to feel like a bad idea after all.

* * *

Anakin strolled quickly through the carpet hallways of their apartment, his heavy, black boots hardly leaving the floor: he needed to talk about this with Padme: how can he teach Defence against the Dark Arts?

He didn't even know where to start so maybe Padme could help him talk to the headmaster about swapping subjects.

Entering the bedroom, he found Padme adjusting different hairstyles, from long, blond, golden locks to a short, red haired do, but no matter the colour she still looked beautiful.

He gave a sharp, clear of his throat, she jumped, turning around, "Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing his sharp, serious expression on his face as he waved the parchment around in the air,

"I just received this message saying what my classes are and I have to say that this is ridiculous!" he exclaimed as she stared confusingly at him,

"I don't understand" she told him as he sighed,

"They have asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and the problem is, I have no idea what that is" he confessed as Padme softly laughed,

"Oh Ani" she giggled, moving over to him and wrapping her long, skinny arms around his strong waist, "You are so cute. I'm sure they know that but they will teach you" she assured him as he lifted her chin so he could look into her soft, brown eyes,

"I hope you're right" he told her as she smiled,

"I know I am. Now we should get ready, it's Luke and Leia's last night with us for a while and I promise them we would take them out for dinner" she informed him, moving over to change into a more formal outfit.

Once they were ready, they moved out into the living room, where the disturbance of a loud racket alerts them to trouble.

* * *

"I'm warning you Leia, the cat is after my owl!" Luke shouted back, he had been sitting out in the living room, waiting for his parents, playing with his owl when Leia joined him, with her, in her words, lovely cat,

"Oh Luke, come be reasonable. Why would she be after your stupid bird?" she asked, cuddling her soft, friendly cat in her arms,

"Did you see how she eyed him off when she entered?" he asked as Leia laughed,

"She has better things to chase after than your owl" she corrected him as another, sharp voice entered the room,

"Those pets should be in their cages not wandering about when we are about to leave" Anakin pointed out as Leia and Luke spun around,

"Sorry dad, we just wanted to play with them" Luke spoke up as Anakin raised his eyebrow suspiciously,

"Well, until tomorrow, keep them in their cages then you can let them wander your rooms at school" he assured them, before ordering them to return their animals to their respected cages then joining their parents in the speeder and heading off.

* * *

"Tomorrow, the students return to Hogwarts, my lord" the voice spoke into the darkness as he heard a soft laugh,

"Then our plans will unfold. Has our spy entered into his position at the school?" he asked,

"Yes, he has and is respectfully willing to keep an eye on all Skywalkers at the school" he assured him as the dark figure put his thin, bony fingers together, a low clicking could be heard echoing throughout the room,

"Excellent, a bonus. Soon Anakin Skywalker will be dead and his children will be mine, as they will be tempted to avenge their father's tragic death" he laughed as the smaller figure stared into the darkness, listening to the clicking of his fingers.

* * *

The bright, dazzling lights of Courscant filled the traffic lanes as Anakin piloted his speeder just outside Dexter's Diner and turning to escort out his beautiful, loving wife, dressed in an simple, elegant, long white sparkling dress with matching heels as Luke and Leia ran on ahead, they loved going to Dexter's for meals, always loving how he treated them like family.

"Anakin! Padme! Good to see you again" boomed Dexter's great friendly voice, "Another night out with the family?" he asked as Anakin smiled,

"The last one for a long time I think" he replied as Dexter laughed, "Well, then I suppose that calls for big specials off the menu" he announced as Luke and Leia piped up excitedly,

"Thanks, Dex!" they chimed,

"Anything for my personal customers" he laughed before moving back into the kitchen while his waitress escorted them over to a cushy booth, before beautiful, lovely, delicious meals were laid before them.

After another hour of filling, delicious foods, Luke and Leia were full, but that didn't stop them from talking about food,

"I wonder what foods we'll eat at Hogwarts?" Luke asked as Leia rubbed her stomach,

"I hope they're not too filling, like tonight's" she replied as Anakin laughed, "Only eat what you want, don't stuff your faces til you're sick" he warned them as they looked serious,

"Yes, dad" they promised as Padme laughed,

"He's telling the truth. You wouldn't want to be sick for your first class" she smirked over at Anakin, without him knowing she had helped planned the timetables and Luke and Leia's first class was Anakin's class which would be fun to watch, she thought, watching as Anakin manoeuvred the remaining bits of food around the air, which made Luke and Leia's eyes grow wider as more and more food was added to the circle,

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Luke asked as Anakin smiled,

"In time, and you might have tricks to teach me" he told them as they giggled, "I guess we could" they smirked together before Padme broke up the fun,

"I think we should get heading home, an early start tomorrow. For all of us" she told them, glaring over at Anakin, knowing he would be the one to disrupt the routine before Anakin stood up and escorted Padme, Luke and Leia out of the diner, with a friendly thankyou and goodbye to Dex and into the speeder.

* * *

An excited Luke and Leia, putting to rest any tiredness they had, in exchange for loud talkative conversations and games amongst each other, all the way back to their apartment,

Anakin wishing he could find a way to use his force mind tricks into putting his twins to sleep but Padme knew how to handle them,

"Let's go straight upstairs and ready ourselves for bed or you won't be seeing your new school tomorrow" she warned as Luke and Leia sped up the stairs, at force sped, they were eager to explore their new school so they took her warning seriously as Anakin smiled,

"That's the way to do it I guess" he commented, pulling his wife into his strong embrace, sharing a passionate kiss, making her blush,

"It's what I do. Now we need to sort out our disguises so we can quickly change right after they leave" she told him, pulling him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Luke and Leia remained in their rooms but could not sleep, too excited about tomorrow although Luke was still thinking about the conversation he had with the boy in the dressing room,

_What did he mean? What prophecy? Why would he be against it?_ It all didn't make sense , and decided to ask Leia about his conversation, leaning slightly out of his bed, the ruffled sheets crinkled under his fingers, he whispered,

"Leia!, Leia! Are you up?" he asked as he heard a low moan,

"What? I'm asleep" came the low reply,

"One question: I had a conversation with a boy in Diagon alley yesterday about a prophecy talking about us" he informed her as she slowly rolled over,

"What are you talking about?' she asked, showing the tired, grumpiness in her voice,

"I don't know but it was about us, and remember that whole morning mum and dad spent downstairs with Uncle Obi Wan?" he reminded her as she groaned once more,

"It was probably some rumours, nothing to be worried about" she told him, "Now go to sleep" she barked, turning back over as Luke turned onto his back, staring up at his dark, low roof, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

"Padme, you can't be serious. No Jedi dresses like this" Anakin complained once more, after looking at his new outfit in the long, vertical mirror,

"Ani, you're not suppose to be a Jedi but a Professor, of magic" she reminded him,

"But still, they were this?" he asked, pulling another face of disgust, as she giggled,

"Yes, I'm afraid they do. My outfit is different from what I usually wear but I am dealing with it" she assured him as he spun around so she was in his grasp,

"Yes, but everyone will be distracted with your beauty than your outfit" he replied as she smiled, planting a sweet kiss on his adorable lips,

"I'm sure they will be looking at your handsomeness too" she giggled as he assured her,

"I'm already taken", returning the kiss, before watching her change into her outfit, a light, bluey yellow outfit complete with long, golden blond locks, spinning around, she asked,

"How do I look?" as he smiled,

"Perfect, they shouldn't recognise you" he answered her as she smiled once more, "I'm glad you like it so hopefully we shouldn't have a problem" she told him as he grabbed her by her slim waist,

"Alright, that's it" he told her, pulling her onto the bed, tickling her,

"Oh Ani, stop it stop it" she pleaded but he didn't until she was on her back, against the soft, satin pillows staring up into Anakin's soft baby blue eyes-how was she going to go without spending time with her husband was going to be tougher than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey To Hogwarts

**Chapter 4 "The Journey To Hogwarts"**

The sound of rustling sheets flying off them, was the first thing that awoke a sleepy Anakin and Padme, rather than the usual bright sun rays, which were still a while away from rising in the Courscant Sky.

It was Luke and Leia, who had bounced right out of their own beds and straight into their parent's room,

"Wake up! Come on, we can't be late!" Luke told his parents, who slowly moved into a sitting position in front of them,

"Luke, Leia, it is not even sunrise and the train is leaving at 11.00. We will make it on time, I promise" Anakin assured them,

"But dad, there's so much to do before we get on the train and we want a good seat in the train" they whinged as Anakin sighed,

"Just another hour" he promised them, trying to fall back asleep but Padme was the one to nudge him this time,

"Oh Ani, it wouldn't hurt to get up a little but earlier than usual" she told him, turning to Luke and Leia,

"Go and get washed up and we'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast" she told them, before they darted off down the hallway before she turned back to Anakin,

"As for you" she smirked, as he smirked back,

"Oh now I see what you want" he replied, grabbing her by the waist, throwing the satin, silky sheets over them, Padme's giggles filling the now, empty and quiet bedroom.

* * *

Leia stepped out of the fresher she shared with her brother and over to her already made, neat and tidied bed where her clothes were already pulled out,

"Luke, do you think we'll get more stares at school than when we were at Diagon Alley?" she yelled out to her brother, who popped his head back around the opened, wooden door frame,

"On the contrary, I think they'll all be aware of us coming or at least thinking it's rumours and be on the look out for us" he pointed out as she sighed,

"I don't like much attention. I mean, we get it here from all the Jedi and Senators, because of mum and dad but we're going to a new place and already, there's news about us" she reminded him as he strolled casually back into the room,

"Yeah, you're right. I mean it's here we're known because our dad was the Chosen One of the Jedi order and our mum's the Chancellor of the Republic, but at Hogwarts, you want it to be that we are normal" he let out as she gave him the look he knew that his mother gave their father when she was angry with him,

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders,

"Just go into the dining room. I think I've stressed my opinions long enough" she sighed, watching him leave while she slipped into her knee length, light blue skirt and light pale pink blouse, along with her light, black stocking under her black boots, before running out to join her brother.

* * *

Still dressed in their nightwear, Anakin and Padme emerged into the dining room, with Luke and Leia staring crossly,

"We gave you enough time to change, so why haven't you?" Leia snapped as Anakin laughed,

"Because some of us were sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed before it was time to wake up" he glared at her, before she let out a little laugh,

"Dad, this is serious. We are going to a new school, totally different from Courscant and you're going to make us late" she informed him as he laughed,

"No, we're not. We know how important this is to you and we wouldn't want you to miss out" he replied as Padme shortly joined not long after, with the smells of a freshly cooked delicious array of breakfast,

"Here, we go. A nice, warm, delicious breakfast" Padme told them, watching Luke and Leia's eye light up,

"Oh this is so great!" Luke exclaimed, "I'm going to miss these meals" he added as Anakin joked,

"I'll send you a piece of meal every day so you don't miss us" while Leia made a scrunch up face,

"No, dad, that's disgusting" she replied before reaching over for a bowl of hot, warm oatmeal while Luke rushed for the plate of warm, toasted bread as Anakin just leaned back on his chair, looking at his family, he was happy here and now they were going to a new place with new tricks to learn, he only hoped that this Defence Against the Dark Arts was that hard to learn and he would learn quickly-maybe he could use his lightsaber in classes but then he froze, he was suppose to be undercover but could he possibly use it as another method of teaching? He slightly smirked, at this thought before he watched his family, conversations filled the table.

"I wondered how big Hogwarts is? I bet we could do a lot of exploring" Luke pointed out as Padme looked over at him,

"You can do exploring but only in places that are allowed. I don't want to hear reports that you've been caught sneaking around forbidden areas" she ordered him as Luke sighed,

"Oh mum, you ruin my fun" he answered back as Anakin softly gave a soft snort,

"Luke, that was not nice to say. "Your mother's only telling the truth, so you need to listen and be on your best behaviour" he ordered them as Luke looked down,

"Yes, dad, I'm sorry" he muttered before jumping up from his chair that nearly tumbled onto the soft, carpeted floor "Well, I'm finished. I'm going to make sure I have everything so we can leave early" he announced, running or rather bouncing down the hallway before Leia took it as her cue and chased after him, leaving Padme and Anakin alone in the dining room,

"What a morning. I don't know how we're going to cope at Hogwarts if we can't scold them like we usually do" he sighed as Padme laughed,

"Ani, you're forgetting. Professors have power to issue punishments according to headmaster" she informed him as he blankly looked at her, "

When did you speak with him?" he asked curiously,

"You are forgetting that I asked to go and as the Chancellor, I was allowed a one on one meeting to discuss our plans" she smirked before slowly rising out of her chair and swiftly moving from the room as he smiled,

"That's why I love you. You always know what to do" he called out to her before he followed her.

* * *

Entering their bedroom, he found her getting ready in her normal clothes,

"What happened to your disguise, Miss Sarah?" Anakin asked, slightly letting out a small laugh at the mention of her fake name as she whipped around,

"Anakin, we don't want Luke or Leia know that we are going with them. We're just two parents sending our children off like everyone else, Professor Quinn" she smirked at the mention of his fake name,

"I don't know why it's that name for" he moaned as she softly ran a gentle hand through his blond, rough, uncombed hair,

"I think it's quite sexy" she smiled as he joked,

"Shall I see you in my office then?" he smirked as she laughed,

"What's the trouble, Professor?" she cheekily asked,

"Wanting to kiss you" he teased as she playfully hit him,

"Anakin" she scolded, moving over to grab her light, long white coat over her yellow, short spotty dress,

"Come on Anakin, hurry up and get ready. Obi Wan said he wants to come and see the twins off" she reminded him as Anakin popped his head round from the fresher,

"When were you going to tell me that?" he asked, seeing her disappear out the bedroom and down the long hallway.

* * *

Luke and Leia both jumped at the sound of the door chime, both froze, was it a cancellation from Hogwarts?

They both felt very nervous, pressing their tiny ears to the pale, white wall as their mother moved to answer it, their hearts beating faster than ever, then returning to the normal when they heard familiar voices,

"Obi Wan! You're early. I thought we were picking you up from the Temple?" Padme asked as he returned her friendly embrace,

"It was quiet at the Temple and I thought I'd save you the trouble and arrive at your place so I would leave with you. Besides, I thought Anakin might need some help with the twin's luggage" he joked as Padme joined out,

"Obi Wan, it wouldn't have mattered, but I'm glad you're here" she replied as another voice cut through,

"It would have been nice if I was told earlier you were coming" the voice said as Obi Wan and Padme both turned to see a freshly cleaned Anakin standing at the entrance to the living room,

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Obi Wan smirked,

"It sure is. You can help with the luggage" he notified him, with a friendly embrace before loud shrieks startled them all,

"Obi Wan!" came the over excited voices, Luke and Leia running into to greet their friend,

"Look who's excited about today? Going to bring back any magic to teach us?" he asked them as Luke piped up,

"Always, we'll be the teachers this time" he smirked as Leia rolled her eyes while Anakin glanced up at the timer in the dining room, adjacent to the living room,

"We still have a long way off but we should start packing the speeder up and maybe we'll try and find where the station is" he spoke up as Luke and Leia jumped with excitement,

"Yeah, let's do that!" they both claimed, running towards their room as the three adults slowly followed them into the long hallway.

* * *

Shortly after Anakin and Obi Wan had managed to squeeze the twin's belongings and their animals, the five all climbed into the yellow, grey speeder and pulled off into early morning Courscant traffic, following directions off the parchment they had followed last time,

"It's a secret platform, hidden away from everyone. Back behind the shuttles" Obi Wan pointed out as Anakin looked over at Padme,

"Talk about top secret" he muttered under his breath,

"But why us? We must be more special than we know it" Luke boasted as once again Leia once again rolled her eyes, seeing the large, now quiet spaceport come into view,

"See it was good to get here early. No one will see us" Leia smirked as Padme laughed,

"Leia, it's very smart of you to think that but we still have to find the entrance" she replied as Leia piped back,

"I know but still, it's safe not to be late" as Anakin roughly brought the speeder into landing, turning to help Padme and Leia out while Luke and Obi Wan jumped out themselves and pulling their luggage off the speeder and making their way down the down the empty, greyish white concrete pathway, down more twisted alleyways.

"Are you sure the map says it's here?" Anakin asked once more, staring at the brownish black wall,

"Yes, it says that you run straight through. Look I'll go first" Obi Wan told them, moving them back and running straight at the wall, vanishing right into it!

"That was so cool!" Luke exclaimed, as Anakin looked over at Padme,

"I guess it has to be the way. You go first with Leia, then I'll follow with Luke" he told them, pulling Luke out of the way while Leia and Padme moved into the short, line up, Leia held tightly onto her mother's hand as she held onto the trolley with all her luggage and ran at the brownish black wall and disappeared just like Obi Wan had, shutting her eyes, Leia just held onto to her mother's hand before they both disappeared into the wall.

* * *

The sound of a sharp train horn alerted Leia to another side, as she slowly opened her eyes, to see a long, shiny, red train stationed not too far from where she stood,

"Oh it's magical, isn't it?" Padme gushed, waving Obi Wan over,

"I have to say, I thought the wall was playing tricks on me but then I saw where the train was going and knew I was in the right place" he told them as Padme smiled,

"We couldn't believe it. You had just completely disappeared" she told him as another sharp jolt startled them and there was Anakin and Luke through the wall, Luke's eyes glistered,

"By the force!" he shouted, "Isn't it amazing?" he asked them as Padme looked over to her son,

"Yes, it is. Come on, let's get your things boarded on the train" she told them, leading them over to the back of the train, once again the stares and whispers filled the air as they passed,

"You weren't kidding about the whispers, weren't you?" Obi Wan pointed out as Anakin laughed,

"Yeah, I feel like being at the Temple all over again" he replied, before helping Leia and Luke with their luggage and moving back down the train as others were preparing to board the red, shiny train. Padme crouched down to her children's level, embracing them hard,

"Oh, I'll miss you too. Please be good and stay out of trouble" she sternly told them as Anakin ruffled Luke's sandy blond hair,

"Explore all you want but don't let it get in the way of your studies" he added as Obi Wan laughed,

"Like your father did when he was young at the Temple" telling them as laughter broke out in between the group as Anakin snapped back,

"Yeah, well I was getting tired of your lectures" he teased before a loud voice cut in and the loud slams of doors could be heard,

"You better get aboard" Anakin told them as Padme gave them once last kiss and hug as the tears began to swell up in her eyes, watching them board the train, waving and smiling from the window as the small, round wheels began to move and the train started to disappear from sight, Anakin's strong arms around Padme's small shoulders, her tears flowing down her soft cheeks as Luke and Leia disappeared from view.

* * *

"Are you ready for your turn now?" Obi Wan asked as they slowly and quietly turned to address him, Padme nodded, wiping the tears away,

"Yes, I suppose we should go now. If we want to arrive before the twins do" she pointed out, reaching down for the travel bag, pulling Anakin towards a secluded corner of the platform, now empty and quiet except for Obi Wan, who waited patiently, occasionally hearing the complaints from Anakin,

"Padme, this is crazy. I can't wear this" Anakin moaned,

"Oh, Anakin, you can't wear black for all your life" she sighed, adjusting her long, golden blond locks around her face, adding a lighter colour to her eyes, before darkening Anakin's sweet blue eyes and adjusting her light bluey yellow long dress, with bluey yellow heels, while Anakin adjusted the white, puffed sleeves on his shoulders before throwing over his heavy, deep brown cloak, watching as a deep brown colour seep through his golden blond locks, smiling at each other, Anakin sighed,

"Ready?" he asked,

"As always" she replied, taking his hand and emerging from the corner to where Obi Wan was standing, along with new visitors, Obi Wan had to laugh,

"Anakin, I never thought I would see you like this" he laughed as Anakin shot him a glare only making him laugh harder as Padme cut in,

"Obi Wan, what's all this?" she asked, indicating the arrival of two, white, winged animals attached to a moderate greenery carriage with a small elfish creature at the reins, watching Obi Wan regain himself, he replied,

"This is your means of transport. It will get there in no time. Go now, the headmaster is expecting you any moment" he told them, giving them one more friendly goodbye,

"Good luck and stay safe" he told them, watching Anakin help Padme into the carriage before he followed, turning back,

"Don't worry, Obi Wan. It shouldn't be that hard" he assured him as the carriage began to lift into the air and Obi Wan watched his two friends depart, unknown about the smaller figure lurking in the shadows:

"All the Skywalkers are now heading for Hogwarts, my lord" the smaller figure spoke into a transmitter, after watching the carriage depart,

"Excellent, you now need to make your own way to Hogwarts and watch them more closely and await orders" the other voice hissed,

"As you wish, master" they replied,

"Do not reveal anything until it is time" the voice hissed, ending the transmission before the figure ascending their own transport, into the direction of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

**Chapter 5: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary"**

Like Obi Wan had assured them, the carriage arrived faster than the students and Anakin could see an older person, long, white bead down the front of his face, yellow, low rimmed glasses just in front of his eyes, dressed in very elaborate star and moon robes.

Anakin politely bowed towards the man as he helped Padme down from the carriage,

"It is good to see that you have arrived safely, Mr and Mrs Skywalker. I am Albus Dumbledore" he slowly spoke, he knew of the secret plan and addressed them properly as Anakin and Padme walked slowly up to him,

"Thankyou headmaster, however it is best if our other identities are used" Padme informed him as he nodded,

"I understand. The feast will be starting shortly and I have been informed that the Hogwarts Express is shortly approaching the station" he replied, "Allow me to take you up to the Great Hall where staff are already beginning to assemble" he added before slowly turning around and heading inside the great, huge, blackish doors to the castle.

* * *

Padme had suddenly realised she had been holding Anakin's hand, quickly letting go, although she hated to do it. She glanced over at him, she could get used to his clothes and disguise-he didn't look bad with darker hair but she missed seeing his bright blue eyes.

Soon, it would be over and back to normal she thought while they made their way through the large, open hallways of the castle-it sure was a beautiful place, moving into the Great Hall, filled with four, extreme long tables down the centre of the room and at the very end, another long brown table where other staff were sitting already as Dumbledore came to a stop,

"Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick, I would like to introduce to you Anakin and Padme Skywalker, who will be known as Professor Jesse Quinn and Administer Sarah Hearty" he informed them as Padme and Anakin shook hands with the staff, Anakin could not help but noticed that Professor Snape, eyed him suspiciously, he had no idea why-he would have to keep an eye on him,

"So, you're the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" Snape asked, in a low, cold voice as Anakin nodded,

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't be that hard" he assured him,

"Let's see how you go this year" he nodded as Dumbledore cut in,

"Nice to see you talking together. I have been informed that the students arrived in Hogsmeade Station, with the first years coming over with our gamekeeper" he told them, Padme glanced over at Anakin,

"Let's take our places then so we can give them a warm welcome" she spoke up, moving behind the table, to a moderate sized chair next to the headmaster while Anakin took his seat, not too far but in a different seat, to avoid suspicion.

* * *

As Luke and Leia descended the train, donned in their brand new school robes, Leia's brown, luscious curls flowed down her face while Luke had fixed up his hair, so he looked like his father, covering his eyes.

The train ride had started out quiet but they met some new friends, trying out sweets in their carriage, of course, once they introduced themselves: it brought on a great deal of questions.

* * *

_Note: this paragraph is a flashback to Luke and Leia travelling on the train, where they met their new friends:_

_The view outside the large, clean, glass windows was beautiful, the lush green hills, flowed with lush, tall, leafy tree and the light steady flow of the sea flowed underneath them, Luke was in awe, he had never seen a place more beautiful until Leia broke the silence, _

"_It's almost like being home at the Lake Country on Naboo, isn't it?" she asked as Luke nodded, _

"_Yes, makes me wonder what mum and dad are up to right now? Mum was so upset as the train began to depart" he pointed out as Leia nodded, _

"_I know, but they're probably so busy with work, they'll forget about us until they're alone at home" she replied, startled by the soft knocking, turning to see two young figures, their age peering through, _

"_Would you mind if we joined you? It's too crowded down the other end" the first asked, he wore a pair of black pants and light red jumper, his friend, she wore her school robes already and her thick light sandy brown hair fell down her face, _

"_No, not at all. Happy to have more company" Luke smiled as they moved in and sat down as Leia carefully looked at the girl, _

"_I've met you before" she softly told her as she laughed, _

"_Well, it couldn't be school. This is my first year" she replied before gasping, "But now I remember, it was at the animal shop in Diagon Alley! You're Leia Skywalker!" she exclaimed, looking over at Luke, "Are you Luke Skywalker" she added as the other young boy's eyes widened, _

"_Bilmey, I can't believe it. Luke and Leia Skywalker, right here in front of me" he spoke as Leia looked serious, Luke knew the look-he had seen his mother use it hundreds of time, _

"_And you are?" she asked, seeing them trying to move their gaze away, _

"_I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley" she told them, _

"_It's nice to meet you. Nice to know we may have made some friends already" Luke informed them as they smiled, _

"_It's nice to know that you are so friendly" Hermione told them as Leia smiled, "Nice to know that" she added as the train slowly came to slow pace, _

"_Looks like we're nearly there. You three, you change into your robes" she told them, rising to her feet and exiting the carriage as Leia, Luke and Ron moved over to pull their school robes out of the trunks._

* * *

Now, Luke, Leia, their new friends and the rest of the year, were heading towards the small outline of what looked like small row boats on the water's edge,

"What's all this?" Luke asked, confused as Hermione spoke up,

"This is how the first years travel to Hogwarts. I read about it "Hogwarts: A History", their magically pulled" as Luke followed Leia into one, followed by Ron and Hermione, when everyone was ready, the boats slowly moved away from the bank, leaving Luke and Leia, breathless, even more as the castle came into view, the lights brightly shimming through the huge, glass windows, Luke smiled secretly to himself,

"I think I'm going to like it here" he thought as the boats glazed through the dark, navy waters.

* * *

Awaiting the arrival of the first years, Padme and Anakin took some time out to the side, to talk,

"Anakin, I don't know if this is such a good idea. It's so different" Padme told him, rubbing his arm softly and slowly, her long, blond locks, bouncing softly behind her, falling past her eyes as Anakin smiled down at her, brushing the piece of hair, away from her eyes, different from her usual colour,

"I know, it's hard but it's only because we care for them. We'll get use to it. It's hard to for me because I want to kiss you and I can't" he told her as she smiled,

"Oh, Anakin" she whispered as he smiled,

"I love you" he told her as she giggled before hearing eager footsteps as Padme looked in the direction of the huge, golden doors at the other end,

"I guess the feast is about to start" she spoke as Anakin nodded,

"I guess we should take our seats" slowly letting go of her soft hands and moving back to his seat as the hall began to fill up with students, but Anakin saw no sign of Luke or Leia: where were they? He hoped that nothing had happened to them?

* * *

"That was so cool, and the castle looks amazing!" Luke exclaimed as Leia smiled,

"It certainly looks different than I expected" she added as they made their way through the grand hallways with spiralling stairways, indistinctively chatting among themselves, climbing the last stairway to the Great hall, where a older, more worn witch was waiting to greet them, her strong stern gaze eyed them seriously, and also immediately, a hush fell over the group as she began,

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagell. Behind these doors are your fellow peers and teachers but before that you will be sorted in your house groups" she informed them as Luke and Leia exchanged a glance-so new to them,

"There are four houses: Gryiffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Houses will be like your family. Rewarded for your good behaviour and punished for your wrongful behaviour" she told them, her eyes moving through the quiet group,

"Now, if you will follow me. We're ready for you" she told them, with a slight smile, leading the group towards the hall as Luke and Leia suddenly braced themselves for what they were about to face;

Like they pulled opened from the other side, the huge, golden double doors swung open and thousands and thousands of eyes were all staring at them: there were four long tables lined with older students and another at the very end, lined with all the other teachers.

It was so different than being at the Temple, although, he felt like he was back in the main council chambers with the masters looking at him. He looked over and saw Leia and Hermione staring up at the clear, open, ceiling before all stopping at the front, in front of a small stool and an old hat.

"What's with the hat?" Luke asked Ron, who whispered

"I think it's the sorting hat which sorts students into their houses" he replied,

"A Hat?" he asked again as Ron looked at him,

"You really don't know a lot about Hogwarts don't you?" he asked, seeing Luke shake his head as Professor McGonagell cleared her throat, as the hall quieted once again as she unrolled a brownish coloured scroll and began to call out names,

Luke was half listening, staring around the hall, everyone was just staring at them. So different from the Jedi at the Temple, looking over the teacher's table, he locked eyes with a man with darker coloured hair and darkish robes with puffed white sleeves. He was looking back at him, which surprised Luke,

"_Why was he staring at him?"_ It made him feel very uncomfortable, something to watch out for as he turned his attention back to the sorting hat. The group felt smaller now, half of the students had been sorted into their houses, including Hermione and now Ron, then it came, their moment as she called out, "Luke Skywalker"

The whispers started as Luke climbed the stairs towards the sorting hat, _"It's true. They are here"_ said one to another,

"They're different than I expected" said another as he slowly sat down, shifting uncomfortably as the teacher placed the sorting hat on top of his head, it's creaky, dark voice began once again,

"Well, what do we have here?" they asked, "Lots of courage and adventure, yes, a chance to show potential" they went on as Luke bit his top lip together, hoping to be placed with his new friends,

"It could be Slytherin. It will help you but if you're not wanting to be recognised, then it better Gryiffindor!" they roared, while Luke breathed a sigh of relief, sliding off the stool to his new friends and peers as Professor McGonagell cast another eye over the students, before calling the next name,

"Leia Skywalker" and Luke watched his sister slowly moved forward, this time, he could really hear some of the whispers,

"His sister. I can't believe they're both here" he heard, seeing the hat placed on her head, she sat tall and firm as they began,

"Another Skywalker?" "This one is different. Full of knowledge but still carries a wild streak like the other one" "They can offer a lot, but I know where to put you: Gryiffindor!" they declared as Leia smiled joyously and over to her brother, before being welcomed by the group as everyone was sorted and the sorting hat was carried away.

* * *

Professor McGonagell moved back to her seat, Professor Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet, and all eyes fell on him, "Before we begin the feast, I like to welcome all our first years to Hogwarts and I am delighted to announce that we have the arrival of two new teachers to the staff" he began, moving a hand to his right,

"Firstly, the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts" Professor Jesse Quinn" and everyone saw a young man with darkish brown hair and strong piercing eyes rising to his feet, Luke could hear a few girls nearby, sigh in happiness as he rolled his eyes, as the headmaster went on,

"Our second post is our new Administer, who will also be assisted our head of houses, "Administer Sarah Hearty" and everyone followed his gaze to a young woman with long blond hair, striking dark eyes and a slim figure, as Luke again saw a few boys whistling at her but Luke noticed the way she smiled and stared was sort of how his mother would look. She did have a slim figure like her but Luke knew she was back home so he shook his thoughts away as Dumbledore then announced "Let the Feast Begin!"

Just like that, the food appeared and Luke's face beamed,

"This is amazing" he told Leia who couldn't believe her eyes at what had happened, looking back at the table of teachers, he saw the same teacher who was staring at him before, busy in conversation, he remembered his name, he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,

Luke would remember to remember him but he tried to relax and enjoy his first meal at Hogwarts with his new friends and his sister as he reached for a plate of hot, steaming pile of chicken pieces, he assumed they were and just chatting away with his new friends. Yes, Luke thought, Hogwarts was going to be a very interesting place to live

* * *

Once everyone had finished their delicious meals, the food was completely wiped cleaned from the long, dining tables as Dumbledore instructed the school perfects to lead their first years to their own dormitories followed by the older years.

Teachers will cautiously watch for any students who wander away from their group. As groups began to file out, the teachers began to follow, including the new staff members, Jesse and Sarah, the last to leave. Jesse pulled her aside,

"Nice smiling there, Sarah" he smirked as she smiled sweetly, "It comes natural, Jesse" hiding her laughter as he held her close,

"That was some opening, huh?" Anakin asked as she looked away before burying her head in his shirt,

"They look so different" she whispered as he kissed her softly,

"I'll go check on them, making sure they get settled in okay" he assured her as she squeezed him tightly,

"Thankyou and I'll go and have a final chat with the headmaster" she replied and with that, Padme and Anakin departed separately, like they barely knew one another.

* * *

The shadowy figure again watched them exit the large, empty, quiet hall, so unrecognisable to anybody else but to this figure, they weren't. He knew they were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, parents of Luke and Leia Skywalker.

Their disguises may have fooled everyone but not him. He slowly brought a cold, smirk to his face,

"I know who you are and soon you will be dead and my master will turn your children into his slaves" he muttered, emerging from the shadows, down to the dungeons where he was stationed.

* * *

"Gryiffindors, welcome to your common room. Girls, your rooms are the first door on your right. Boys, the same on your left, remain in those rooms during the night or you will be punished by perfects or teachers if caught out of bed at night" the prefect instructed them.

Luke found himself feeling uncomfortable, how could he stay in his room without walking around like at the Temple? He would have to try as the perfect went on,

"Your luggage has already been brought up to your rooms and I would advise for you all to get a good nights rest because you all have a big day tomorrow" he reminded them before another voice entered the room,

"That's right, Defence Against the Dark Arts first and I don't want any sleepers in my class" they spoke as everyone sharply spun around to see Professor Quinn moving towards them.

Up close, he looked so young and the girls tried not to blush but couldn't help it,

"I have in mind an interesting class tomorrow. I would hate for anyone to miss it by sleeping" he added, eying the small first years seriously, before his eyes came to rest in front of Luke and Leia, who surprisingly stared back intently,

"Enjoy your first night here" he told them, smiling and walking out exit of the common room before the perfect ushered everyone up the spiralling stairs to their beautiful, luxurious bedrooms complete with their own four poster beds.

* * *

That night, as a hush silence was swept over the castle, the only two who were awake, were Luke and Leia, in their separate rooms, on their beds and their animals.

Thinking how lucky they were to come here, for a chance to learn new things and make new friends, but something burned into the back of their minds: their parents: their looks they would give them while they were saying goodbye and all the secret meetings with Obi Wan. What was going on recently that they couldn't know about?


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of Magic

**Chapter 6: First Day of Magic**

As the bright yellow sun rose in the light, blue sky, the students and teachers at Hogwarts were slowly starting to rise, including a very sleepy Luke and Leia, who had stayed up in their dormitories for most of the night, and had only had a couple of hours sleep.

Luke angrily waved Ron's requests for him to get up before finally opening his lazy, tired eyes and finding him staring down at him,

"Come on, mate, you can't stay in bed all day and miss your classes" he told him as Luke groaned,

"I didn't sleep well last night so I'm just going to be a little late" he moaned as Ron rolled his yes,

"Come on, let's get moving" he told him, whipping the sheets right off him, pushing him out of bed, "I'll be waiting downstairs. Hurry up or I'll send Leia up" he teased as Luke shot right up and quickly changed.

He did not want that to happen, Leia can be great to hang around with but in the morning, she is like a junior version of their mother in the morning when she ordered their father to get up and Luke was not in the mood to hear Leia's screams for him to get up and out of the room as he dashed from the room, meeting up with his friends and heading out with the rest of the school to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

The Great Hall was still an amazing site to take in, even if the only light was the natural lights of the sun blazing through the huge, glass windows as students filed in, taking their seats at their respective house tables, Luke and Leia couldn't believe it

It was ten times more amazing than the Temple's eating hall! There were students everywhere discussing their new classes after receiving their new timetables, lost in awe, they were startled when a sweet, soft voice spoke,

"Hello, first years. I hope you all had a perfect night sleep here?" she asked as they all looked up to see a young, blond hair women staring down at them,

"Yes, Miss Hearty" Leia spoke for them,

"Good to hear, "I have your timetables here. Today you begin with Defence Against the Dark Arts with new Professor Quinn, who has asked me to ensure you to have all your equipment and are punctual, ready to answer all questions he asks" she informed them, turning on her heel and moving down the other end as Ron breathed,

"Bilmey, that's a lot to take in, from a new Professor" he told them as the other three agreed, taking their seats at their table, ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone else as Hermione looked down at the timetable,

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfigation and Potions" she announced as Luke nearly choked on his toast,

"What! Who do they think we are, don't they believe in going easy on us?" he asked while Leia rolled her eyes before moving them over to where the Slytherins sat and a young boy, with bright blond hair, almost a clear white and bright smirk across his face, joked around as Sarah handed them their tables. He wasn't like any boy she had known that she was so distracted that she almost didn't hear Luke.

Following his's sisters gaze, Luke couldn't believe who it was,

"Hey, I recognise him. He's the boy I had a really uncomfortable conversation with in the fitting rooms in Diagon Alley not to mention, his dad had one with my dad" he informed them as Leia spun around,

"What are you talking about now?" she snapped, as Ron laughed,

"Who, Draco and Lucious Malfoy?" he asked, seeing Luke nod,

"It's him, I'm sure" he assured them as Leia snapped again,

"What did he say?" in her _ I don't care attitude, _as Luke answered her,

"Something about we shouldn't be going, his father is very angry" as Ron corrected him,

"The Malfoys think they are in higher class than everyone because they are all "pure blood" meaning they are all magical and students from non-magical backgrounds like yourselves shouldn't be here" as Leia flicked her curls back behind her ears,

"That's ridiculous. They shouldn't do that. I wouldn't put people down because they're of different status" she laughed as Luke snorted, she glared at him,

"What's that for?" she angrily snapped as Luke looked up from his breakfast,

"You have always been at school, acting snobbish around others saying to those who you hated-_I'm going to get my mother and father to take care of you" _he told her, in his best Leia impersonation as she evilly glared more while Ron and Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between the two siblings,

"It doesn't matter. You'll see Draco's true side soon enough but for now, we should finished eating and then hurry off to class so we aren't late" Hermione cut in, continuing with her breakfast as she flipped through her new text books.

* * *

Pacing up and down his relatively large office, Anakin had never felt more nervous in his life-worse than when he was training to be Jedi, his first assignment alone, fighting in the Clone Wars, finding out he was going to be a father.

This topped all of that-he had never teached before, well once, he had to fill in at the Temple but this was completely different. He had spent most of his night reading through all his notes but he was still totally taken by surprise by all this new information, muttering to himself all the notes in his head that he didn't hear the door to his office opening until the voice spoke,

"You almost ready, Professor" as Anakin jumped a little in his spot to see his beautiful, unrecognisable wife smiling at him, which made him lighten up,

"I hope so, because I really have no idea. I think I'm starting to understand but for today, give a brief introduction and some practical exercise" he told her as she slowly moved into kiss him,

"Oh sweetie, you'll do fine. I know you will do fine" she assured him, sliding past him and over to his desk, "This morning when I was in the Great Hall, I saw Luke and Leia and it seems that they've already made two friends and seemed very friendly together" she told him as Anakin laughed,

"Let's hope they are because friends are hard to trust at times" he answered her as Padme innocently rolled her eyes,

"Oh Anakin, not everyone is who you think they could be" she reminded him, before they were both alerted by a loud, piercing bell,

"That's the bell, your students are on their way, "Good luck, Professor" she smirked, slowly brushing past him, but not before he pulled her into his grip and gave her a soft, romantic kiss,

"Thanks" he smiled, making her blush before leaving the office leaving home once more to prepare himself once more.

* * *

The anxious first years excitedly poured into the large classroom for their very first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts with their new Professor, Luke took his seat next to Ron while Leia took her seat next to Hermione opposite from each other, talking indistinctively before a loud, smudge voice entered the room,

"Well, well, look who showed up at Hogwarts, you shouldn't even be here, all four of you. Hogwarts doesn't need you overcrowding their rooms" they teased as Luke, Ron, Leia and Hermione twisted around to see a sickly Draco smirking a few away, Luke laughed, rising to his feet,

"Well, I think we can be here but I don't think we need you around here, holding your nose up high" he shot back, seeing him flinch,

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he roared as Luke went on,

"I think I can because you act all tough but you don't look it. I know more than you think" he informed him as Draco laughed more,

"Oh yeah, from who? Your Mudblood parents?" he shot back, at the mention of this word, the entire classroom gasped as another voice filled the air,

"What did you call our parents?" she demanded, standing next to her brother,

"Mudblood because they have no magical powers unlike my parents" he boasted as Luke stepped angrily forward,

"My parents know more than you think! Especially my father who could rip your father in half!" he shouted back, edging closer to him, he violently gave him a rough shove,

"You don't touch me! Mudblood!" he spat back as Luke angrily fought back,

"You don't insult my family!" closing in, with all eyes on the two boys when a louder voice entered the room.

"That is enough! I'll have none of that in this classroom! Now move to your seats and I will see you two boys after class" the voice informed them as all eyes flew back to the front where Professor Quinn stood, watching everyone settle back to the front,

"Now if we've all moved on, I can begin the lesson. I am Professor Jesse Quinn and I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" he began, "The Dark Arts is shrouded with darkness and I am here to help you on how to prevent it" he went on, this was true because he had been tempted with the dark side, hopefully he could use it in his teachings,

"Learning different techniques to block unfriendly spells" he told them as the class listened on intensively. To Luke, he found himself very intrigued about this class and it might be his most favourite class, casting an evil glare at Draco, he wished he could use one of this new Defence spells against him for his comments earlier but he quickly turned back around, focusing on Professor Quinn.

* * *

Luke had wished the lesson could not end, that he could stay and listen to more of his teachings but couldn't, although he almost had forgotten he wanted to speak to him after earlier on until he reminded him,

"Luke, Draco, can I see you for a moment?" he asked them sternly, watching them slowly drift to the front of the classroom,

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked innocently as Jesse did not blink but stared back,

"I think you should know why I want to speak to you" he pointed out as Draco snorted,

"I shouldn't be in trouble, or my father will hear about this" he informed him as he turned to him,

"But your father is not here, this is not his classroom and not his rules" he pointed out, "I want to say that little display earlier on, was uncalled for and not the type of behaviour in classes. Now do you mind telling me how it started?" he asked as Luke quickly spoke,

"I was chatting with my friends when Draco started to taunt us about not being here, then he called my parents, Mudblood and I only argued back to protect my parents because they are not Mudblood" he assured him as Jesse slowly, moved away,

"I see, so Draco, why you called his parents Mudblood?" he went on, as Draco scoffed

"Because they are! I am not because I am from magical background" he boasted as Jesse shook his head,

"I don't want to hear it, regardless of family, that behaviour was inexcusable, so I am going to have to punish you" he told them as Luke froze in his spot, letting Jesse go on, "10 points from Slytherin and Gryiffindor and detention for each of you: Friday night: my office" he told them as Luke and Draco began to protest, before Jesse cut them off,

"No, you should have thought of that before your outburst, now off you go, you're late for History of Magic" he informed them as Luke and Draco just huffed off from the classroom, where Luke found Ron waiting for him,

"How did it go? What did he want?" Ron asked as Luke snapped,

"He gave me a detention and I loss 10 house points" he informed him,

"Bloody hell, that's a bit much. Draco started it" he reminded him,

"Yeah but I fought back" he replied as Ron breathed a deep breath,

"That's really unfair, especially for what he called you" he told him as Luke cut him off,

"I don't want to talk about. Where's Leia and Hermione?" he asked,

"Off to class already. I decided to wait for you" he answered as Luke smiled,

"Thanks. I appreciate that" he replied, moving quietly down the long, now deserted corridor with Ron.

* * *

"_What a tiring first lesson. Already giving out punishments" _Anakin thought to himself, although he enjoyed having that power to do that, he couldn't shake what Luke had told him, _"He called my parents Mudblood and I was only protecting them because they are not" _

He was only defending me, which was interesting and made him smile as he moved over to his selves to prepare for his next lesson; he didn't see or hear the person enter the room till they spoke,

"Hard morning?" they asked in a creaky voice as Anakin twisted around, seeing the smaller, hunched figure in front of him,

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to see his face,

"I am an assistant professor to Professor Snape, my name is not necessary" he informed him as Anakin stood back,

"What do you want?" he asked as he let out a small laugh,

"Wanting to talk about those Skywalker twins, interesting aren't they?" he asked as Anakin gave a weak smile,

"Yes, everyone knows about them, must be hard to deal with all the whispers" he replied as the figure went on,

"Their parents are interesting too, a Chancellor and a Jedi Knight, no wonder they're special" he went on as Anakin froze, _"How did he know this? He was just an assistant professor" _he thought as the figure started to move off,

"Difficult times are approaching, the twins need to be well protected and taught well" he finishing, exiting the classroom, leaving Anakin speechless, _What was he on about? _Anakin then knew that he would watch out for him and Professor Snape, as he had a strange feeling something would happen, involving them.

* * *

Padme wandered the quiet, deserted corridor, alone for a change, she had spent most of the morning with the headmaster on official business, discussing teaching strategies at Hogwarts and the punishments issued to students.

It was hard work but not as hard as being the Chancellor. Now she walked along a beautiful well carpeted hallway, admiring the artworks of famous witches and wizards of the ages, before she was startled by a cold, low voice,

"Administer Hearty" they spoke as she twisted around and saw the cold, pale face of Professor Snape,

"Professor Snape, because we are staff, you can address me as Sarah" she smiled as he let out a small smile,

"Thankyou for that, Sarah" he replied, "I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?" he asked,

"Of course, is something wrong?" Sarah asked,

"One small thing, I just had a report from one of my students in my house that they received an unfair punishment for nothing" he informed her as she smiled,

"Severus, I am sure that the punishment was for something quite reasonable. Who is the student and who issued the punishment?" she stated as he stared back at her,

"Draco Malfoy and issued by Professor Quinn" he replied as Sarah nearly smirked but didn't show it,

"Well, I am sure right now, Jesse doesn't have any classes now so why don't we go and find out" she suggested, moving down the hallway with Snape, eager to settle this once and for all.

* * *

Sitting alone in his office, Anakin was growing with frustration, _there has to be something here about Mudbloods _he wondered, skimming through pages and pages before a soft knocking at his door, startled him,

"It's open" he called, not bothering to look up until they had entered, with a smile, he greeted his arrivals,

"Sarah, Severus. What a surprise, what brings you here?" he asked as Sarah moved into a spare seat,

"I was just informed by Severus, that Draco Malfoy received an "unfair punishment"?" she stated,

"Unfair punishment? Ha! I issued a fair punishment to both students, so I don't know what Mr Malfoy has told you" Anakin told them as Padme looked at Snape, then Anakin,

"Do you mind informing us of why they received punishment?" she asked, in her firm, political voice,

"Of course, before class started as students were assembling, Mr Malfoy started a war of words concerning Mr and Miss Skywalker and their friends Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, Skywalker went to argue back which turned into a shoving match, almost leading to a fight" he explained as Padme nodded in agreement,

"I see, well it seems that the punishment was right for that kind of behaviour and both boys were punished, Severus" she informed him as he stared coldly at them,

"Obviously, but I shall show no mercy in my classroom" he informed them, before making a swift exit leaving Padme and Anakin alone once more in the classroom. Padme turned back around to Anakin who was smirking down at her,

"Your first class and you already issue punishment, I bet you enjoyed that" she told him as he laughed,

"Yeah, a shame it had to be Luke as well" he told her as Padme lightly touched his arm,

"Luke has his father's streak in him, a lust for trouble" she smiled as Anakin looked down at her,

"Hey, he was only defending his family, apparently Malfoy called us mudbloods" he informed her,

"Mudbloods? What's that?" she asked blankly as he turned back to his desk,

"I don't know, I've been looking through texts for answers but no luck" he replied as Padme smiled,

"I'll talk to the staff, see if I can find out anything" she told him, lightly giving him a quick kiss and heading out, leaving Anakin with a cheeky smirk on his face.

* * *

Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron could not believe that the day was not yet over, they still had to survive Potions with Snape, descending the stairs to the dungeons and to the classroom, Leia couldn't believe still that Luke received a detention,

"You let Draco get to you, you couldn't just stand back and let him go away" she told him as Luke snapped back,

"You were angry too, he called our parents mudbloods, how could you let him do that. Someone had to stand up to him" he told her as Leia sighed,

"I guess so. I can't believe I almost wanted to be friends with him" she confessed, shocking Luke, Ron and Hermione,

"I can't believe you just said that" Luke told her, taking their seats as Professor Snape sleuthed his way to the front,

"In this classroom, know that any foolish behaviour will be punished. This is potion making and only making potions will you need to be doing" he told them, in his cold voice, glaring over the classroom, stopping at Luke and Leia Skywalker,

"Well, it seems that we have some "famous" students in our classroom" he informed the classroom as Luke and Leia shifted uncomfortably,

"I don't care that you did well in your other classes today but I hope I see more excellence in my class" he told them as Luke stared back,

"Well, we're only first years in our first lesson, you have to teach so we can prove something" he told him as Snape moved forward,

"Well, now it seems we have a smart one here. For Skywalker's attitude, I want a two parchment essay on brewing Wiggleweld potion with information on when to use it" he informed the class, who groaned in displeasure as Leia looked over at Luke,

"Nice going, airhead, add to the homework workload already" she muttered under her breath before turning back, taking notes from the board.

* * *

Emerging from the dungeons, everyone was just pleased that they had some free time before dinner was served, unfortunately Malfoy wasn't about to let them go,

"You think you're so smart Skywalker, especially this morning" he snarled behind them as Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron spun right around at the bottom of the stairway,

"Malfoy, didn't you learn from this morning. We're better than you" Luke teased,

"Only because you're famous mudbloods" he told them as Ron spoke up,

"At least they don't go around that they're famous" he told him as Malfoy snarled,

"Shut up, Weasley" he told him, Leia had decided she couldn't stand this and moved off with Hermione as Luke and Ron fought back Malfoy,

"Malfoy, you just don't learn. You always want to provoke people, blaming troubles on them" Luke told him as Draco laughed,

"Well, I know it works, because I won't be in detention on Friday, unlike you" he sneered as laugh filled the air,

"Don't be so sure, Mr Malfoy" they spoke as they all spun round to see Sarah Hearty strolling down the stairs, "Professor Snape informed me of your report of unfair punishment and lies to him, however when speaking to Professor Quinn, we decided to leave it that you have the detention to learn that's not accepted" she explained to them,

"I need to speak to Luke now, so Luke will come with me" she told him, walking towards the huge, front doors out to the grounds as Luke turned to Ron, with a worried look, before following Sarah into the grounds.

* * *

The clean fresh air of the Hogwarts ground was crisp and smelled of fresh, green trees as Luke hurried to catch up with Sarah,

"Luke, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to speak with you" she informed him,

"About what?" he asked as Sarah laughed, making Luke notice that she had a similar laugh like his own mother,

"Only that you've been very attentive in classes today although there are worries that Malfoy will drag you down, like I just saw" she told him,

"I don't mean it. He acts like he is running the place, treating us different because of my parents" he answered back as Sarah smiled down at him,

"I suppose you are wondering why he keeps calling you mudblood" she told him as Luke nodded slowly, "Mudblood is a foul word in this world, meaning someone is from non-magical backgrounds. It is not a common word to hear in conversations, to use it, is like paving the way to insult a person" she informed him,

Luke took a deep breath; he didn't want to know but had to ask,

"Administer Hearty, I am mudblood or is Draco just taunting me?" watching Sarah go silent,

"Luke, I don't want to lie. You are very well known in this world, however, you come from parents who have no magical powers, meaning Leia and yourself are the first of your family to be here, so Draco has been told by his parents and will let you know it, but you are not to let him get to you" she told him as he nodded once again,

"I promise" he assured her as she smiled at him,

"That's good to hear. I trust your parents are very proud of you" she smiled as he gave a half smile,

"I guess they are. Things were different before I left" he told her as she laughed,

"I'm sure they are, as parents always are" she assured him, "Now off you go, dinner is almost being served" she told him, watching him run off.

* * *

Padme slowly looked around from where she stood, she felt like she had been watched while talking to Luke, and it wasn't Anakin, her concerns shown when she was startled by a creaky, crackly voice,

"He can learn so much can he, like his father" the figure pointed out as Padme slowly moved towards the castle,

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear, "No name necessary, just an assistant to Professor Snape" came the reply as Padme soon saw who is was, "Oh it's you" she replied,

"Yes, it is and those Skywalkers are eager aren't they?" he asked,

"Well, they do come from well known parents where they are from" she smiled,

"Ah, yes, a Chancellor for a mother and a Jedi Knight for a father, how interesting" he spoke as Padme froze, _how did he know that? _She wondered as Padme looked at him more closely,

"Yes that is true, but they shouldn't be isolated because of that" she laughed as the figure unhurried himself away.

"Dark times lie already for Luke and Leia and their parents: can they handle it?" he asked, disappearing into the bushes, leaving Padme bewildered.

* * *

"What!? You accepted a late night challenge from Draco Malfoy!" Luke exclaimed, he had just returned to the common room as Ron, Leia and Hermione were preparing to leave for dinner,

"I didn't have a choice, he just issued it as I went off after you left with Administer Hearty" he replied,

"We're not allowed out at night and I'm in enough trouble without getting you into more" he informed him as Ron went on,

"I know but maybe, we can finally show Draco who he is messing with" he suggested as Hermione spoke up,

"You shouldn't do this, Draco is trouble and he will trick you somehow. You can't let him get to you" she told him as Luke laughed,

"Now you're sounding like Administer Hearty when she spoke to me before" he teased her, seeing her go red as Leia looked over at him,

"What did she speak to you about?" she asked,

"Just about not letting Draco get to me and she told me what a mudblood is" he replied, seeing them staring intently at him, so he went on,

"A mudblood is someone who has non magical parents, not a word you hear in conversations only use as an insult" he finished as Leia's hands flew to her mouth,

"What! Ooh, that Draco is in so much trouble!" she snapped as Hermione spoke up,

"You can't be serious! You'll get in trouble for being out tonight" she reminded them as Luke said,

"Well, we can't show him we're cowards. We have to do something" he pointed out as Leia met Luke's gaze,

"Time to get up to our old tricks again" she told him as he nodded before heading out to the Great hall for dinner.


	7. Chp 7: A Nighttime Challenge or a Trick

**Chapter 7: Night Time Challenge or A Trick?**

Neither Luke, Leia, Ron nor Hermione spoke a word to each other during dinner, Hermione especially, too shocked that now Leia was going along with Luke and Ron tonight to confront Draco, when he could clearly be tricking them, but none of them wanted to listen, instead planning how they would sneak out and outside in the courtyard without being seen by teachers or perfects.

Luke and Leia had never done everything like this before, but Luke had discover that his father use to sneak out from the Temple when he was younger without Obi Wan knowing, and so this couldn't be any different to what they were about to do.

* * *

Luke looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him intently, then his eyes moved over to the teacher's table where he saw Sarah having an in depth conversation with Jesse, who seemed to be smiling at her cheerful, _"anymore of that playful attitude and he'd flirting with her" _he thought, before turning back to his friends, who still remained in silence at each other,

"Is anyone going to talk?" he asked them as Leia replied,

"Only if it's not about tonight. We don't want anyone else to hear" she pointed out,

"Okay, how about Luke getting into trouble for causing trouble with Malfoy, on the first day?" Ron pointed out as Luke laughed,

"I think it's funny how Draco lied and tried to get out his punishment" he added as Leia rolled her eyes,

"I can't believe you were entertaining him by hanging around and engaging conversation the second time today" she poke up, "The first time was correct, calls our parents mudblood, they're never mudblood" she spat as Hermione quickly looked up,

"That's reminds of something. I'll go retrieve it and meet you back in the common room" she told them before darting off and out of the Great Hall as Ron, Luke and Leia stared at where she left, with confused, blank looks across their faces: _What did she mean now? Did she find something of interest? _They wondered.

* * *

Once the long, dining tables had been cleared and the students were dismissed from the hall, Ron, Luke and Leia all hurried from the hall in great haste, eager to see if Hermione was back from wherever she had to disappear to,

"Knowing Hermione, it's probably some book she found while she was in the library earlier today that she trying to work out all day" Ron told them as Leia looked serious,

"I was with her all and it seemed something else was bothering her, even more when we left the dungeons after Potions" she informed them as Luke laughed,

"Yeah, but what if it was something about one of the essays we had to write?" he suggested as Ron joined in and Leia only rolled her eyes and huffed off,

"I guess she thought we didn't take it seriously" Ron spoke up as Luke shrugged,

"Don't worry about it, we'll find out when we get into the common room" he confidently told them, manoeuvring their way through the swarms of students making their way back to their common rooms.

* * *

Anakin slowly made his way back to his quarters, having said a quick, secretive goodnight to Padme when he felt a sharp, dark disturbance through his senses and the voice he had heard back in his apartment,

"_The Darkness is approaching, and Luke and Leia will have to face their most feared fears to save the ones they are closest to, if they fall, Hogwarts will be finished" _the voice spoke as Anakin tried to sense where it was coming from, this was getting too dangerous,

Luke and Leia shouldn't have come, as they were warned all the years ago, to protect Luke and Leia from darkness so a new evil doesn't emerge, he was here undercover to watch over them, but why did he have this eerie feeling that something will happen and he just couldn't see it coming?

* * *

There were still a fair few amount of students in the Gryiffindor common room as Luke and Ron climbed through the portrait entrance, they were waved over by Hermione and Leia, who were peering over a big, thick book,

Ron and Luke looked at each other as if to say, _I knew it was over a book, _but moved over to the girls anyway, Leia was the first to acknowledge them, her deep brown eye moving over to Luke,

"You have to see this, Luke, there are pages about us" she told him, looking blank, Luke leaned in, seeing pictures of himself, Leia and their parents under a title:

_The prophecy lives, can these two children save the magical world from destruction?" _Luke looked to Leia, then Ron before continuing on with the book:

_For many years now, the wizarding world has been a gust with rumours_ _of two children from the prophecy who will end the evil and darkness that fears us, are these two it? Luke and Leia Skywalker, the twin children of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker could be the answer, according to Ministry and Professors across the country. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore says, "Born to well known parents, carrying their talents speaks of what the prophecy says: two humans, not from the wizarding will be born and return to this world to stop the evil from taking over" _

_Luke and Leia were born in hard times in their own world, with close family members falling all around them as their parents struggled to protect them, through the times of the Sith rising again. Hopefully, they will be able to stop the evil rising in our world like their parents overturned the Sith in their world._

Luke, Ron, Leia and Hermione all looked up at one another, in complete shock, no more than Luke and Leia were, they were a prophecy, like their father had been,

"Whoa, you never mentioned that your dad was a Jedi Knight" he pointed out, although he looked confused, having no idea what a Jedi Knight was as Luke laughed,

"We didn't know how to explain what one was" he replied as Hermione spoke up,

"Is a Chancellor like a leader, like the Minister for Magic?" she asked as Leia informed her,

"Yes, she is very powerful and the people love her, much like when she was Queen of her planet" she proudly added as Ron's eyes nearly fell from his sockets,

"She was a Queen too? You guys are lucky" he breathed as Luke laughed once more,

"That was before we were born, we didn't know all that, until we found out ourselves" he pointed out before glancing at them,

"We should be preparing to leave so we can meet Draco" he reminded them as Hermione sharply closed the thick book,

"I can't believe you're going. You're going to get caught because Draco will trick you" she snapped, rising to her feet, she quickly fled up the stairs as Luke, Leia and Ron began to discuss their plan for sneaking through Hogwarts undetected.

* * *

At five past eleven, Leia descended the stairs to the common room, to find Luke and Ron already there, dressed warmly in their normal clothes,

"You ready?" she asked them,

"I guess, let's just get this over with" he informed her, tiptoeing their way out into the dark, dimly lit corridor, no one in sight, for now, no doubt there were school perfects patrolling every floor, so they would have to be quiet and move around stealthy through the castle until they were outside, which is where Draco told them to be at midnight.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Leia whispered as Luke laughed,

"You're starting to sound like Obi Wan or dad" he replied, in a low voice, as they avoided the lights, keeping to the shadows, almost to the front doors, they quickly ducked behind the stairs as they heard voices,

"_Sarah, you have too much concern for the students, like Jesse or Minerva" _Dumbledore informed her as she remained serious,

"_It is my position to watch over all students and I just feel that someone is here to sabotage that, Severus's assistant, who seemed awfully curious about the Skywalkers earlier today"_ she pointed out as Dumbledore gave a soft laugh,

"_I'm sure he like everyone else and wants to found out more, but I will keep an eye out on him if you are suspicious of him, Sarah"_ he smiled as she smiled,

"_I appreciate that, Albus"_ she replied, moving off towards her quarters followed by Dumbledore then Luke, Leia and Ron resumed their journey towards the front of the castle.

* * *

Hermione could not believe that they had left to meet Draco, she had a strange feeling that this was all a scheme to get them in more trouble, she had tried to talk them out of it but they were persistent and she had to inform someone, rather their head of house teacher or a perfect.

She decided to sneak up to Professor Quinn's quarters, if Draco planned on using any kind of dark magic spells, Professor Quinn could stop them or catch them before anyone else did. She let out a deep breath, raised her left hand and knocked quiet loudly on the door.

* * *

Anakin's eyes sprung open at the sound of the rather loud knocking on the door, who could it be at this hour, no student should be out of their quarters, unless it was Padme, sneaking over to steal some time alone.

Never the less, he grabbed a robe and slipped it over his uncovered chest, opening the door, to find Hermione Granger staring up at him, her eyes wide with fear, hoping that she wasn't in trouble, he gave a smile,

"Miss Granger, what brings you here at this hour. Is something wrong?" he asked as she shook her head,

"No, but it's my friends" she answered him, as he froze,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Well, Draco Malfoy issued a midnight challenge out on the grounds and Ron, Luke and Leia have gone to meet him, but I think it's a scheme and he won't show and they'll be caught" she informed him as he looked at her,

"You did the right thing to come to a teacher, so I will head out there to stop them" he informed her as Hermione froze,

"Could you not mention it was me who told, I don't want them to hate me over this?" she asked,

"Of course, I understand. I will return with you to the common room, then will head out to the grounds to find your friends" he explained as she smiled, "Thanks, I just didn't want them in more trouble because of Draco again" she replied,

"I understand" he smiled, following her out of his quarters, he did he have a strong feelings all alone, Luke and Leia would try something like this.

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts were cold, damp and dark, as winter began to creep over Hogwarts, Luke, Leia and Ron squinted in the darkness, looking at each other, they each took out their long, pointy, wooden wands and whispered,

"Lumos" as a bright yellow light formed at the end, "I don't see Draco or his friends anywhere" Luke spoke up,

"Maybe Hermione was right, that he was planning to get us in trouble" Leia told them, jumping as they heard a snap of a twig and rustling of leaves,

"Who's there?" Ron asked, his voice shaky with fear, as no reply came,

"This is bad, we are in so much trouble" Luke told them,

"Ooh, Draco is so dead when I see him tomorrow!" Leia declared,

"Let's just go, before someone spots us" Ron told them, as another voice filled the air,

"Already too late" they spoke, twisting around, they came face to face with Professor Quinn,

"Now I wonder what are three first years doing out, in the cold, dark grounds and not in their rooms?" he asked,

"Uh, well, we were meeting a friend" Luke laughed nervously, "They're not here so I guess we'll be going" he added,

"Not so fast" Jesse told them, stopping them, "This is inexcusable, you should not even been out at this time, you know the rules and what happens if you were caught. Now come on, I'll escort you back to your beds" he informed them as another voice entered the air,

"Ah, I see, you already have caught our night owls" came the cold voice, as they all turned to see the black figure of Professor Snape coldly eying them over,

"Severus, I can handle this. I was informed about this matter and I was handling it" Anakin told him, matching his gaze,

"So was I. Inform of a midnight challenge against Draco Malfoy and his friends" he explained, as Luke exclaimed,

"What!? He issued the challenge to us in the first place!" his face was red with anger as they watched Jesse and Snape argue against each other over who should punish them,

"Snape, I think I will handle this, I was informed first and I will handle it" Anakin told him, moving back up the stairs, brushing past him, followed by Luke, Leia and Ron, who couldn't even look the teachers in the eye, they knew they were in trouble and also knew that Hermione was right and they never listened to her, now they had to pay the consequences.

* * *

Luke, Leia and Ron kept on following Professor Quinn, noticing he wasn't going to their common room,

"Uh, Professor, our rooms are that way" Leia spoke up,

"We're not going there straight away. We have this situation to deal with first" he informed then not even bothering to turn around to look at them, until they reached Professor McGonagell's quarters, and entering into the quarters to find McGonagell up and waiting beside her bed and to his surprise, Padme was waiting,

"Jesse, is there something wrong? What's happened?" Sarah asked,

"Unfortunately, there is. I was informed about an incident that didn't happen but I found these three out in the grounds followed by Professor Snape, who was informed of a midnight duel with Draco Malfoy who planned all this, only to get them caught and in trouble" he informed them, seeing both women reveal shock expressions,

"This is unbelievable, the Skywalkers and Weasley, I am shocked. They should know better" McGonagell informed them, as Sarah spoke,

"Well, I think they're showing signs of their families. Luke and Leia are showing signs of who their father is and Ron is starting to act like his twin brothers" she smiled,

"Be that as it may, it was foolish to be out of bounds when they know the rules and will be punished" McGonagell ordered,

"20 points from Gryiffindor each and the three of you will receive detention" she explained,

"What! Unfair, Malfoy should be getting in trouble, he planned it" Luke argued,

"Mr Malfoy was not out of his bed when he shouldn't be, you were and you must face the consequences" Jesse told them,

"Now, move back down to your beds. It's nearly morning and you need some sleep" he told them, Leia wanted to argue but it was pointless, so they just slowly moved from the quarters.

"I cannot believe what has happen, and with them" McGonagell told them, breaking the silence,

"Something was bound to happen, it just needed some time" Jesse replied, "I'll get heading back, Sarah you coming?" he asked,

"Yeah, sure" she smiled, following him out of the quarters, into the long, quiet, deserted hallway,

"Nice attitude, Professor. You love this, don't you?" Padme smirked,

"Oh, sweetie, you know me too much. I just can't believe they would do this" he told her,

"Well, they were just like their father when he was younger" she laughed,

"I can't believe Obi Wan told about those stories" he sighed as she giggled,

"Ani, you should know not everything can be kept a secret for long" she assured him, with one last sweet kiss before heading to her quarters and Anakin ascended the stairs to his quarters.

* * *

Luke, Leia and Ron slowly climbed back into the portrait, almost having to lift their feet just to walk,

"I can't believe Draco, he tricked us and now we're in more trouble!" Leia shouted as Luke sighed,

"I know, two detentions in the first week, how bad is that?" flopping down onto the lounge,

"This is so bad, I mean to be compared to Fred and George, mum is going to be not too thrilled at that part" Ron complained, as Luke gave a small laugh,

"Well, I know how you feel, mum's going to be worried about how we're showing signs of our father" he added as another voice filled the air,

"I take it Draco didn't show" they spoke and all three turned to see Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs, in her pale pinkie white dressing grown over her pyjamas, "I take it from your expressions he didn't and you got caught" she added, "Professor Snape?" she asked,

"No, Professor Quinn, then Snape, who was told we planned it on Draco, who didn't show then we were taken to Professor McGonagell's quarters where Administer Hearty was and we received our punishments" Leia explained,

"I knew it!" she cried "I knew it, Draco was trouble and you coped the punishment" she pointed out,

"Enough, already, I don't want to talk about what happened anymore" Luke cut in, before storming up the stairs followed by Ron, leaving Hermione and Leia left,

"Let's just get upstairs and try and get some sleep" Leia quickly spoke up, brushing past her, while Hermione let out a sigh of relief, he had kept his promise and not told them it was her, she knew they would hate her but she knew she had to inform someone, Draco was not good news she thought as she ascended the stairs back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8:Curiosity & Detention

**Chapter 8: Curiosity and Detention**

Luke, Ron and Leia were not looking forward to the end of the week, not just because of all the homework they had been given but the looming detentions they had been given, especially Luke's who started his first one on Friday night with Draco Malfoy in Professor Quinn's office then on Saturday night, he was in another detention with Ron and Leia, with Professor McGonagell or maybe another Professor.

Hermione had been so busy with all the homework they barely saw her, except for classes, Leia was the one who spent more time with her, studying and working in the library while Luke and Ron were distracted by exploring the grounds of Hogwarts, or playing down by the lake.

Ever since Luke and Leia had read that page from the book Hermione had shown them, they felt different, like they knew the reason why people were talking to them or staring at them and Luke couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by some Professors more than others.

* * *

Dragging his feet down the hall, towards his common room, he did not see Professor McGonagell strolling towards him,

"Mr Skywalker, there you are" she told him, as he slowly raised his head,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"I have just been handed your detention details for tonight and tomorrow night. Mr Weasley, Miss Skywalker and Mr Malfoy have been handed their's already, so you're the last to receive your detention. You must be prompt to the teacher and listen to all instructions" she instructed him before brushing past him, as Luke stared at the piece of parchments in his hand, feeling his hand start to shake, he quickly folded back the parchments to reveal the details, which followed:

_Mr Luke Skywalker,_

_Your detentions will be as followed_:

Tonight: Professor Quinn's office

Starting at: 8.00pm-you are asked to be prompted, showing this note to teachers or perfects who happen to stop you on the way to his office.

You are to follow all instructions and orders with Professor Quinn and do not make an escape from the office, which only gives you another detention.

Saturday Night: You will report to Professor McGonagell with Mr Weasley and Miss Skywalker at exactly 8.00-lateness will not be tolerated.

You will then be assigned to three other professors and you will carry out your detention with them, following ALL orders they issue to you

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagell

Luke couldn't believe the rules for detention. Prompt? No skipping out on detention? Listening to the Professor? This was all so strict, unlike the rules back home, he thought as he arrived back at the common room, where Leia and Ron were complaining about their detentions,

Leia, sensing her brother in the room, abruptly turned around,

"Can you believe this? This is rubbish! We shouldn't even be given this!" she snapped as Luke shrugged,

"But we did break the rules, by being out of bed at night, so we did deserve it" he replied in a low voice, as Leia stared in horror at him,

"What! Now you're agreeing with this! Last night, you argued with the teachers that it was unfair!" she reminded him as he shrugged once more,

"I just want to get it over with so I don't care about it being unfair" he informed her, seeing she was about to reply when another voice entered the room,

"You're both here" came the voice and all three turned to see Hermione, climb through the portrait entrance, "I was on my way to the library when I recognised your owl, Luke, flying back to the castle, so I went out to retrieve it's message" she went on as Luke, suddenly remembered, he had sent his owl back home with a letter to mum and dad,

"Yeah, thanks for that. Did you get the reply?" he asked, seeing her nod and hand over the letter, Leia, who had calm back down, moved over to where her brother stood, peering over his shoulder as he opened up the letter:

_Luke, Leia,_

_It is great to hear from you so soon and glad to hear that you have made some new friends. We are concerned that you are getting into trouble too early in the school year, watch out for trouble and avoid trouble if possible. Obi Wan sends his greetings along with your father, who has been busy off world._

_There is another reason to this reply-we understand that you were looking forward to coming back to Courscant for Christmas; however your father thinks that it would be wise to remain at the school as there have been numerous dangers around and feels you'll be safer at school. Missing you terribly and sending all our love, along with a reminder to not make you missing home._

_Love Mum and dad._

As Leia removed the letter from Luke's grasp, Luke pulled out a small holo projector where Ron and Hermione eyed him curiously, as he hit the small, black button on the side, where two small, images appeared in front of him, smiling at him, were their parents,

Anakin and Padme, dressed in their formal outfits, he wore his traditional Jedi garments while she wore a beautiful, stunning light yellow dress with sparkling heels, nudging his sister, she turned to smile at her parents, before ushering their friends over, who stared in awe at the two small images,

"Whoa, I can't believe those are your parents!" Ron exclaimed, causing three more students in the common room to move over as Luke replied,

"It's because we are staying here for Christmas" as Leia vented her anger once more,

"I can't believe this, I was looking forward to going back home and now we're stuck here!" she exclaimed, as Luke looked to his sister,

"They're only protecting us" he told her,

"From what! They knew something they don't want us to know and I bet it has something to do with that prophecy we read" she pointed out, before storming off towards the portrait entrance and disappeared into the hall, Luke once again stared at the holo images of his parents, smiling at him,

"You look amazingly like your dad" someone commented after they saw the image, as Luke smiled,

"Thanks" he replied, pocketing in the letter, he dashed towards his room, "I better go get change for dinner" he told them.

* * *

Leia stormed through the long, moderately crowded corridors, she knew something was going on and needed some proper answers, hoping that the headmaster would help her understand it more, after all, he was the one who knew about them in the prophecy.

She quietly ascended the stairs to his office after finally getting pass the statue, where she raised a nearly shaking hand to address herself before she jumped back, seeing the door open before she could touch it,

"Leia, what brings you to the headmaster's office?" asked Sarah, her lightly coloured eyes staring into her's and Leia noticed something about her gaze, was something like how her mother looked at her,

"I…I…was just wondering if I could speak to him about something bothering me" she replied, her voice quivering as Sarah simply smiled,

"That's fine. I was just on my way to see some teachers so you may enter" she told her, before brushing past her and Leia continued into the office.

* * *

It was nothing like Leia had seen before, portraits of previous headmasters and great wizards from around the world, looking down at her as she entered, books lined all the shelves reaching to the ceiling and there right next to the headmaster's desk, on a wooden perch, was a beautiful, red and orange bird, looking down at her, as a soft, older voice broke the silent,

"Leia, what brings you to my office?" he asked as Leia's eyes moved up to the figure, descending the stairs,

"Uh, I was wondering if you could help answer a question" she replied, "What troubles you?" he asked,

"My friend showed me a page from a book in the library about my brother and I being some kind of prophecy and I wanted to know what it means and does it involve trouble" she explained, "Because Luke and I were just informed that we are staying here for Christmas instead of going home" she added, seeing him nod,

"I see, well, I believe that you have every right to be concerned because with every prophecy there is trouble and your parents care for you two very much and don't want to see you hurt" he answered her,

"Your brother and you are the ones who can save our world from the evil dark lords from controlling us and if they manage to turn you, then we are doomed" he explained as Leia shook her head,

"But we won't turn, our father almost did and almost lost our mother" she argued,

"Yes, however, the dark lords and their followers take what you treasure most and force you to turn to save their lives when they will kill them after you turn" he replied, as Leia realised,

"So what you are saying is that, they are after us and to get to us, they take who will love most-our parents" she concluded,

"Yes, but let's us hope that that will not take place" he assured her as she felt herself tense up,

"Thankyou for your answers" she politely replied, skipping out from the office.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore gave a slight smirk when he realised that he had more visitors,

"Would you like to join us?" he asked, "Jesse and Sarah" he added with a smile, seeing the door reopen and in walked, Anakin and Padme, curious looks upon their faces,

"You are wondering why Leia was here, are you?" he asked,

"Is something else wrong?" Anakin asked as Dumbledore lifted his hand up,

"It's fine, all fine. It seems their friend showed them the book which spoke about them and she was curious so I helped her with her questions" he assured them,

"Albus, something you said, concerns me. To turn Luke and Leia, they take what they treasure most, why did you not disagree when she said us?" Padme asked, her voice, a low whisper,

"I'm afraid that is what they want. Luke and Leia love and worry for you when you are away from them, ever since they were little right?" he asked, as they nodded,

"Then that is what they do" he went on, Anakin turned to his beautiful, wife, pushing the long, blond locks from her eyes,

"Then we'll have to be extra careful" he smirked.

* * *

That night, dinner in the great hall contained the usual chatter, however, four people, remained silent. At the Gryiffindor table, Luke dreaded his coming detention with Draco, who remained unaffected when Luke looked over at the Slytherin table, Leia was still thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had explained to her-that their parents were in danger,

While at the teacher's table, Padme looked out at the students and over to her children, with fear, that she could lose them as well as her life while Anakin tried to remain calm but deep down, it was full of fear of losing his children and his wife just like when he suffered from visions of Padme dying in childbirth, forcing himself to eat.

He could not help but wonder if there was no way they could avoid these troubles as he looked over at Luke and Leia, both ate silently, just listening to their friends asking them questions, of course some of them, they didn't want to answer but just when it was time to leave, they silently exited the hall, followed by Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Following the students from the hall, the teachers all emerged, Anakin, Padme and Severus emerged at the same time, Severus casting a glare towards Anakin,

"I hope that you go easy on Draco in detention tonight" he coldly spoke up, "I disapprove of my students in detention" he added as Anakin didn't even flinch,

"I will do what I have to, to get the message through that his attitude was uncalled for and not allowed in the classroom and especially when they involve another student's parents" Anakin replied,

"Not when it's the truth?" he dryly answered back as Anakin stopped him and moved closer,

"I would watch what you say around here, Snape, how I handle detentions is my business and I have more power than any mudblood ever has" Anakin shot back as Snape coldly smiled at him,

"Obviously" he simply finished, descending the stairs to the dungeons as Padme smiled,

"Anakin, sometimes you need to relax" she told him,

"Not when there are people who are getting on my nerves" he replied,

"I should get heading to my office to await for Luke and Draco" he added, moving off,

"I'll see you in the morning" he smiled as she gave a soft, gentle wave and moved off in the other direction.

* * *

Leia and Hermione positioned themselves on the red, cushy lounge by the warm fire, it's orange glow bringing a source of light to them, Leia brought out the holo projector and activated it, smiling in awe at her parents, which brought a small tear to her eye, it pained her deeply to know she wasn't seeing them at Christmas but also she could lose them,

"It's amazing that you look so much like your mother" Hermione gushed staring down at the image, "It's all in the eyes and facial features" she added as Leia spoke,

"I know, I really want to take after her. I was looking forward to going back and spending time with her in the Senate" she informed her as more voices were heard,

"I just hope Malfoy doesn't try anything on you tonight in detention, mate" Ron told him,

"Professor Quinn will be there. Why would he do it with a teacher nearby?" Luke asked,

"Because it's Draco and he always does things he shouldn't be doing" he answered him as Luke laughed,

"I'd like to see him try or maybe I might secretly try something he'll regret messing with me for" he smirked, passing Leia and Hermione, "I'll see you later" he told the girls, disappearing out of the portrait entrance as Ron moved over to where the girls sat,

"Do you think your brother will be alright?" he asked Leia, who simply looked down at her parent's image, whispering,

"I don't know. I hope so. This is just unfair, because Draco may think our parents are mudblood but they are most certainly not!" she snapped, as Hermione and Ron jumped back a little, "

We know they're not, but you must not let Draco get you, it would be unwise" Hermione told her as she lay back against the lounge,

"You're right. I'll try and forget about him" she smiled, staring once again at the holo projector of her parents.

* * *

Luke slowly approached the office of Professor Quinn, already having one encounter with a perfect with why he was out so late, and he did not want another one as he heard more footstep,

"Thought you would try and get out of detention, Skywalker!" a voice yelled as Luke rolled his eyes,

"Unlike some people, I want to avoid trouble and avoid detention so I want to get this over with" he replied, entering the classroom, and edging closer into the classroom, where Professor Quinn stood, just outside the door to his office,

"Nice to see you arrive on time or at least early, maybe you'll get to go early" he spoke as Draco rushed in,

"This is pointless, so let's get this over with" he spat,

"Not pointless, teaching you that what you did in the class was unacceptable and you needed to be punished, so tonight, you will accompany me on a job" he informed them, "Not too far. Professors have been reporting of several disturbances out on the grounds, believing it's dark magic at work" he went on, seeing Luke and even Draco, to his surprise, go pale,

"So I've been asked to investigate and you will accompany me and hopefully it will show you that detention came be unpredictable" he smiled, moving towards the door,

"So, let's get a move on" he told them as they scuffled from the classroom, tailing close to Jesse as he headed down the front stairs and out onto the cold, dark grounds with the small, white stars twinkling above them as the grounds started to be covered with a fine, layer of white, crisp snow.

* * *

Luke suddenly sensed that they were not going to be alone as his eyes darted all around, towards the edge of the forbidden forest, where he thought he saw a black figure darting between the trees, but shook the thought away, keeping close to Jesse who seemed unafraid being out here.

"This is stupid; we shouldn't be doing this" Draco spoke up as Luke laughed,

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I could swear you were scared" he told him as Draco gave a nervous laugh,

"Scared, no way. I've seen worse" he laughed, as another rustle of trees started again, "Okay, did you hear that?" he asked as Luke laughed nervously,

"We'll be fine, just stay close to the Professor" he reminded him as Jesse stopped and moved in the direction of the forbidden forest,

"Stay close to me. I think we might have found something" he told them, edging closer towards the forest.


	9. Chp9:DangerintheForest,Dreams&Nightmares

**Chapter 9: Danger in the Forest, Dreams & Nightmares**

Leia couldn't sleep; she was too worried about Luke, wondering how Luke was handling detention and with Draco. She really wished she could be there, so she leapt to her feet and headed towards the portrait entrance, checking to see if there were any perfects around, she disappeared into the hall, unaware of two other figures watching her.

* * *

"I can't believe it. She's always got a detention already and she stills doesn't obey" Hermione whispered to Ron,

"I know, but I've got one too, I don't want another one" he replied, as Hermione just rolled her eyes,

"Neither does Leia, but if she's caught, she will lose points and another detention" she reminded him, "So let's go and stop her" she pointed out,

"But we don't know where she went" Ron reminded her, "Luke had to be serve his detention under Professor Quinn, so naturally he's at his office" she replied, disappearing down the hall as Ron bit his top lip,

"This is not good. Why does this have to happen?" he asked, before running after Hermione.

* * *

Padme had become increasingly worried about what they had gotten themselves into-she had nearly lost Anakin when she was pregnant with Luke and Leia, she didn't want to lose the twins this time.

All this worry kept her wide awake, Dumbledore's words echoed through her head _"Luke and Leia love you and worry for you when you are away from them ever since they were little, then that it what they do" _making her shiver, lost in her worries, she didn't hear the door, creak open and a pale, gloved hand touched her shoulder,

"You shouldn't worry too much, there's nothing to worry about" they spoke as she spun round, startled,

"Oh it's you" she replied, staring down at the cloaked figure of Snape's assistant staring up at her,

"What did you mean I shouldn't worry?" she asked, edging back further away from the figure,

"Yes, you are _just_ a teacher; you shouldn't worry about those twins. Shouldn't you?" he asked,

"I think I can worry about who I want for myself" she informed him,

"And stop sneaking around me or I will have never allowed you to leave the dungeons" she ordered as he slipped a black glove hand into his cloak,

"I would not threaten me around here or you might not live to see the students again" he laughed as Padme became angry,

"I want you out!" she yelled, and with a violent shove, she shoved him out the door, slamming it shut behind her, when her hands started to tremble before she moved over to her bed, feeling soft, clear tears fall down her face, _What was going on here? Were they any safer here than back home? _She wondered.

* * *

Edging more and more towards the forbidden forest, the rustling grew louder and louder, Luke started to feel like this was a bad idea, almost wanting to back away towards the castle but it seemed that Draco was more afraid of the forest than he was.

They saw Jesse edge more and more towards the forest, still feeling uncomfortable using a wand and not his lightsaber, he raised his wand, using it's light, just a the trees rustled more and Luke's eyes widen in horror as a black cloaked figure appeared into the light,

"Who are you? What are you doing around here?" Jesse asked, holding his voice strong as the voice spoke, very deeply and nearly a whisper,

"I am only carrying out my business, which doesn't involve you" he spoke, meanwhile Draco was already scared and turned on his heel and ran towards the castle, leaving Luke and Jesse with the cloaked figure, Luke watched as Jesse held him off until he was thrown metres away, leaving Luke,

"At last, we have found you and soon your sister and you will join us" they spoke as Luke felt like he couldn't move, frozen in his spot, he couldn't move or run and he didn't have Professor Quinn protecting him, faced with this cloaked figure, he didn't know what to think or do, when he suddenly saw a spark of red fly over his head,

"Stupefy!" he heard some yell, and turned to see Professor Snape hurrying towards them, Draco standing on the front steps, the figure slowly edged back into the forest as Luke suddenly rushed after Professor Quinn followed by Snape, finding him laying unconscious a few metres away, a large, gash on the right hand side of his face;

Snape managed to use his wand to levitate him, ushering Luke forward towards the castle as Luke gave one last glance back out at the forest: his mind on one thing: _who was that cloaked figure and what did he mean by Leia and him will soon join them?_

* * *

Leia couldn't believe that Luke was no where in the castle-she had barely avoided being caught trying to find him. She had just rounded another corner back to the common room when Hermione and Ron were running towards her,

"What are you guys doing out of the common room?" she asked,

"We were trying to follow you before you got in more trouble, when we had turned the corner from the entrance hall where we saw Professor Snape emerging back into the castle with Luke and Draco and Professor Quinn, who was unconscious!" Hermione exclaimed as Leia became shocked,

"Oh no! How was Luke?" she asked,

"He looked quiet and shocked about something" Ron spoke up,

"We should get back though so we aren't in trouble and wait for Luke" Hermione pointed out as Leia paused, she didn't want to but she had a point, they had to avoid trouble and just wait for Luke to come back.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore, Administer Hearty, Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape now all stood in the hospital wing after bringing Jesse to the hospital wing where he was just resting now after being treated and they had listened to Luke's account on what they had seen,

How it attacked the Professor, What they had spoken to Luke and Draco running off, Dumbledore and Sarah exchanged a glance together at hearing his story, they knew what the cloaked figure had meant, but what was he doing on the grounds.

_Were the evil lords already planning to strike? _They didn't know, they wouldn't almost certainly have to be more careful as Professor McGonagell escorted Luke back to his common room as Professor Snape escorted Draco back his common room while Padme moved over to Anakin's side, stroking his face,

"Dumbledore, this is getting worse. We came here to protect Luke and Leia and now our lives are endangered" she cried, as Dumbledore moved to console her,

"I know you feel afraid about what is happening, but I promise you I will prevent this from going any further" he assured her as Padme gave a slight smile,

"I appreciate that" she replied, moving over to the window not too far from where Anakin lay, as a fresh batch of snow started to fall onto the ground, the pure white colour fell on top of the layers of green grass was covered with snow-such a fresh, beautiful sight, did not reflect the atmosphere in the castle at that moment.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had headed upstairs to get some rest but Leia could not sleep, so she paced the common room, wondering what had happened with Luke outside while he was in detention.

She as busily watching the snow fall down onto the grounds when another voice spoke,

"Didn't think you would be up" as she turned around, seeing Luke shuffled into the common room,

"Hermione and Ron told me that they saw you emerge back into the castle with Professor Snape and Professor Quinn was unconscious" she told him, her voice fast and almost of breath as Luke gave a shrug,

"Well, we were there because there had been some disturbances believed to be dark magic and while we were out there, we can face to face with this cloak figure. They knocked out Professor Quinn, Draco fled and left me" he recounted to Leia as she flew her arms around his neck,

"Oh, and what happened?" she asked,

"He said something really strange" he went on, seeing Leia looked confused, "Something like soon your sister and you will join us" he finished, as she gasped,

"Oh no, it's happening" she cried now it was Luke's turn to wear the blank expression,

"What?" he asked,

"After we receive that message from mum and dad and I stormed off, I went to his Dumbledore who helped me with my questions. He said that you and I are the only ones who could stop the dark lords controlling this world and if we fall they win and they take what will treasure most to target us" she informed him,

"So, they'll go after our parents?" he asked as she nodded,

"Yes! Our parents are in danger!" she exclaimed as Luke sighed,

"Why does everything happen to us?" he asked out loud as Leia shook her head,

"I don't know. We have to find some way to protect our parents" she told him,

"How? Maybe that's why they want us here, so we don't endanger their lives by coming home in case we're followed" he suggested,

"I'm not sure but we'll think of something" she assured him.

* * *

The cloaked figure slowly returned to the old, supposedly emptied manor, where the only lights came from the very top of the manor, he knew he had to face them, he knew he would have to report his failure-he had neither twin or neither parent of the twins, now they remained safe in Hogwarts.

As he crept into the foyer, another voice spoke, "You didn't bring anyone back with you?" they asked,

"Don't start" he hissed, ascending the stairs towards the rooms where he saw more figures and another one with his hands in front of him,

"You have failed me" the voice hissed, sending a shiver down his spine,

"I was attacked just as I had them, I had Anakin and Luke Skywalker in my grasp and Professor Snape attacked me" he informed him, as the figure snapped,

"You should have killed him, you know the spell!" his red white eyes flashed into his's, raising his wand, "Now, it will harder to catch them off guard and will have to strike when they less suspect it" he told him, he aimed his wand at the him, dreading what he would do, he was unprepared,

"Crucio" he spoke and he felt like some sharp pain soar through his body, ripping him apart before it stopped after several minutes,

"I hate to do this again" the voice hissed, "Return to your position and in a few days, I will issue a new order: and you will not fail" he hissed as the figure turned towards the door,

"Yes, my lord. I will not fail, they will be ours" he assured him.

* * *

Leia couldn't sleep much that night, the holo images of her pictures activated on her night table, smiling at her, Leia felt a small tear down her face-she didn't want to lose her parents.

She loved them, they protected her. They played with her when she was little, starting to feel sleepy, she slowly rested her head against the softness of her pillow; her last thoughts were of her parents.

* * *

_Leia's dream_

_Leia sat in the room, playing with her beautiful, dazzling dolls when she noticed the brush she had been holding, started to lift out of her hand and she looked confused until she looked round at the door to see her father, smiling at her, in his hand was her brush she had been using, a bright smile lit her face, _

"_Daddy!" she exclaimed, slowly coming to her feet, she ran into her father's open arms, who lifted her into his arms, _

"_Where have you been, daddy?" she asked, her bright brown eyes staring at him, _

"_I have been with your uncle Obi Wan today but I missed you" he smiled as she threw her arms around him, _

"_Miss you daddy" she replied as he gave her a light kiss before he started to kiss her, _

"_Come on, let's go find Luke and mummy" he told her as another voice filled the air, _

"_Looking for us?" she asked, as Anakin smiled, _

"_Of course" he smirked, sharing a passionate kiss with Padme as Luke bounced up and down, _

"_Daddy!" he exclaimed, as he lifted him into his arms, handing Leia to Padme, who threw her arms around Padme's neck, before she picked up the japor snippet in her gasp, _

"_Mummy's got a pretty necklace" she giggled as Leia felt her mother hold her close, _

"_Oh Leia, my little sweetie" she whispered, watching Anakin play with Luke, who giggled as he watched his father lift up a small object using the force, circling it around Luke, who was trying to catch it in his small hands as Leia rested her small head against her Padme's soft, cool shoulder._

* * *

While Leia had finally fell asleep on a peaceful memory, Luke was having a restless dream or nightmare, _seeing his parents being tortured, his mother's screams for them to stop and his father trying to fight back before being overpowered by dark figures,_ much like the figure he saw tonight.

His bright blue eyes snapped open as he felt the sweat drip down off his forehead, that was horrible, his parents were screaming.

He needed to talk to someone, he didn't want worry his sister anymore, but perhaps Hermione knew a little something about dark magic from a book she's seen or something or maybe even their Defence against the dark arts teacher.

He needed to know how dangerous magic can be. He popped his head back against his pillow, his eyes still wide awake, as he once again heard the screams of his parents, crying out in pain as another laughed, aiming their wand at Anakin and Padme, shouting "Crucio".

_He had to find out what that word meant, because when he did he would finally understand and be able to explain his dreams/nightmares more._


	10. Chp 10: White Snow, Troubling Thoughts

**Chapter 10: White Snow, Troubling Thoughts**

As December rolled into Hogwarts, the grounds were covered a thick layer of snow and the once beautiful blue lake was now iced all over the top, as students trudged through the snow to get to their classes,

The interesting class was seeing how they would fly broomsticks with all the snow, something that excited the first years because they would be attending their third class today, chatting excitedly as they made their way towards the class.

* * *

Luke hung back with Hermione, allowing Leia to walk ahead with Ron this time, he didn't know how to ask the question,

"Uh, Hermione, I had a question I needed to ask" he spoke,

"What's wrong, Luke?" she asked,

"I needed to know, did you know or read any thing about dark magic?" he asked seeing her gasp,

"Why did you want to know that?" she asked, a look of horror across her face,

"I didn't want to talk about it, but I kind of had a nightmare about my parents being tortured and this figure kept saying crucio at them" he recounted as Hermione stared in disbelief,

"We haven't learnt them as we're too young but there are curses that are used in horrible situations" she replied.

"Do you know them?" he asked, eager to know,

"I can find that out at the library later on" she assured him as he smiled,

"Thanks, I just needed to know. I hate to see parents getting hurt" he told her,

"Your parents look so nice, why would anyone want to hurt them?" she asked as Luke sighed,

"Before I was born, they were always targeted because of who they were, my mother even had attempts on her life before my father and his master was sent to protect her" he informed her,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Hermione whispered,

"It's okay" he told her, still thinking if these dreams were connected with what Leia said about them and the prophecy-would their parents be hurt because of them?

* * *

As Luke and Hermione arrived to the broomstick course, there was no sign of their teacher but all their friends and of course, Draco Malfoy, who was recounting his "near death" experience last night outside the forest.

Luke just rolled his eyes as he moved over to where Leia and Ron stood,

"He's really thick, isn't he?" Ron asked as Leia laughed,

"That's for sure" as Malfoy's voice became louder when he saw Luke and his friends,

"I thought I was about to died when this figure stood over me" he informed the group as Luke laughed,

"Oh yeah, that's what happen" he spoke up, as Draco looked coldly at him,

"And I suppose you remember, since you ran away" he laughed as Luke gave a fake laugh,

"No, that was you. I was left with him and saw him knock out Professor Quinn. Besides, if you were there, what did the figure say?" he asked as Draco froze, all eyes on him,

"That I was to die" he quickly replied as Luke laughed again,

"No he didn't. He said it to me and it was about Leia and me" he told him as Draco smirked,

"Then I hope he does get rid of you two as well as your fifthly mudblood parents" he shot back as Luke felt his fist tightened but before he could snap back, it was Leia to act, storming right up to Draco, grabbing him by his robes,

"How dare you say that!? Our parents are not mudbloods; they are decent people and are even better than your shallow father! My father could finish your father off easily" she snapped

She felt Draco trembled in her gasp as other students began to snigger at this amusing sight, watching Leia release her grip on Draco, kicking cold, fresh snow right in front of him,

"You'll get more than that, if I hear another word about our parents" turning sharply on her heel back towards a stunned Hermione and Ron and Luke, who wasn't surprised at Leia's actions-most of their parent's friends said that Leia had picked up their father's anger while he picked up their's mother's gentleness as they saw their professor strolling towards them.

* * *

Security had tightened around Hogwarts and rumours were starting to circulate, although no one knew the real reason except for Dumbledore, Padme, Anakin, Severus, Minerva and Luke who had told Leia, Hermione and Ron which shocked all of them-

If Death Eaters cold get onto the grounds of the school, they could strike during outdoor classes, a concern Padme had decided to bring up with Dumbledore that morning in his office while the students were in classes.

"It just concerns me that's all. I mean, Luke and Leia could be attacked on their way to classes and I think that Snape's assistant knows about us being here because in his recent interaction with me, I sort of got the impression he knew about us" Padme explained,

She paced anxiously up and down the office as Dumbledore quietly sat back in his chair, taking in her considerations and worries,

"I understand your concerns and I am suspicious of him. Professor Snape did inform me that during his first class with the first years, his assistant was hovering around Luke and Leia for the duration of the class" he replied as Padme spun round to face him,

"You see, this is serious, what if he turns out to trick us. I mean in a few days the castle will have only a handful of students because of the holidays. What if he tries something then?" she asked, as he slowly raised a hand,

"I can assure you that with security tightened, nothing should happen. Hogwarts walls are perfectly safe, they may enter the grounds but not the castle" he assured her as she sank back down into her seat, flicking her long, blond locks behind her ears,

"I hope so. I just hope so" she replied, before opening up her rolls of parchment, "Now, we should resume our work" she informed him, before she started jotting down notes onto the parchment.

* * *

"I always thought flying a broomstick was hard, but I found it to be rather easy" Luke boasted as they trudged across the snow towards the greenhouses for Herbology as Hermione laughed,

"I knew you wouldn't have a problem, especially if you like flying high and fast in speeders" she replied as Luke looked over at her curiously,

"What? How did you know that?" he asked,

"Leia told me during class. She said Luke will love this" she answered him as Luke looked a little embarrassed, as Leia gave him a playful shrug, "Don't look too embarrassed Luke, remember dad was a skilled pilot and loved racing around. He won that race when he was nine years old" she reminded him as Ron couldn't believe it,

"What! Your dad won a race when he was nine!" he yelled as Luke smirked

"Yeah, he did. Long story and not a good time to recount it" he replied, entering the greenhouse as Ron laughed,

"Still I reckon he would have to be pretty skilled at nine, when I was nine, I was trying to learn spells off my brothers not doing high speed races" he laughed, taking their seats as Professor Sprout emerged into the classroom,

"Good afternoon, first years" smiling cheerful as she greeted them who echoed back their greeting as Leia's eyes moved over to the long, deep brown table, lined with a variety of strange, assorted plants, leaning over to Hermione, she whispered,

"Do you think that we'll be studying those today?" she asked as Hermione followed her gaze over to the table,

"I hope so, we're ready to start on those types" she told her, trying to conceal the excitement in her voice as Leia laughed, maybe it would be a fun lesson today, she thought.

* * *

The old, hardly lit manor just outside the village, was filled with dark, cloaked figures entering the large, opened brass doors, the dark lord had called them all here for a special meeting and brushing the snow off their cloaks

They felt the warmness of the orange bright well lit fire warm them as a voice filled the air,

"Welcome, once again. So glad to see that you have all come as we have exciting news to report" the voice informed them, "As you know, the children of the prophecy are here, at Hogwarts, along with their parents, meaning our time is close" they went on,

"Our plan will strike on Christmas night, with the capture of Anakin and Padme Skywalker" he explained to them as the room gasped,

"Hogwarts is tightening their security, it will impossible" one spoke up as the dark lord raised a bony, pale finger,

"Ah, but because it will on Christmas evening, they will not expect the attack. Hoping to have some time alone together, they will retreat out to the grounds where we will ambush and capture them" he snapped back, silencing the person,

"My lord, if we are to attack them at Christmas, why not just go after the children" came the cold, creepy voice of Lucious Malfoy, as the dark figure spun around,

"Because Lucious, the prophecy says that to turn them over to us, we must target the ones they love and their parents are loving and protecting of them and we must destroy them for Luke and Leia to turn" he sneered before going on,

"Lucious, you will lead the death eaters onto the grounds and meet up with our spy on the inside and capture Anakin and Padme, Christmas Eve night. Be sure that they are in the grounds and no one else is in sight. Do not fail" he hissed as Lucious nodded slowly,

"I will not disappoint you" he replied, before everyone adjourned from the living quarters.

* * *

By the time, Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron were allowed some time off, all Luke and Ron wanted to do was catch some rest, confused at why Leia and Hermione decided to head off to the library to do more work, turning the corner to their common room, Luke spoke first,

"Leia reminds me of mum sometimes" as Ron climbed into the portrait hole first,

"Why do you say that?" he asked, over his shoulder,

"Because when we were little, dad would always tell us how mum's working and we can't disturb her even at home" he replied, continuing to the spiral staircase as Ron took his place by the fire,

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"I didn't have much sleep last night and I figured I would get some sleep before dinner" Luke told him as Ron pointed out,

"I'll come up before I leave for dinner" as Luke ascended the stairs, "Thanks!" he yelled back before entering their quarters.

Dumping his books and bag in front of his bed, he slowly moved over to his bed, sitting down, he glanced over at the moving holo projector on his side table-his parents had recently sent them one each, with more images that changed,

He smiled at the current image, Anakin was holding Leia while Padme was holding him, pointing at something and smiling at them, Luke didn't realise how hard this was, being away from them, but he was too tired and allowed his tired eyes to rest.

* * *

_Luke Nightmare's_

"_Crucio!" the cold, dark voice shouted once again as sparks flew out of his long, pointed wand as the sprawled worn figure of Anakin, who squirmed once more, like his body was on fire, and his arms and legs would fall off as the voice spoke, _

"_You are strong indeed but not strong in every area" he told him, and with a swish of his wand, Anakin painfully raised his head and saw Padme dragged in front of him, her clothes were ripped and her eyes were stained with tears as Anakin screamed out, _

"_Don't you hurt her!" he told him as the voice laughed, _

"_No, I won't but you will" he told him, pointing his word at Padme, thin, white straps quickly wrapped around her as the wand moved back to Anakin, "Imperio!" he shouted at Anakin and he felt himself rising up towards the dark figure, like he was a puppet, _

"_Now you will see how dangerous I can be" he whispered into his ear, "Alert your children to come here or suffer" he added as Anakin remained silent, "Fine, have it your way" he told him, handing him a wand to him while holding his's at Anakin, he ordered him, _

"_Crucio!" he told him and Anakin was powerless, to stop it coming out of his mouth and was forced to watch his beloved cry out as the same pain that ripped through Anakin's body ripped through her gentle body and he couldn't stop it._

Luke's bright blue eyes snapped open and he lurched upright on his bed, finding Ron staring at him in confusion as he watched him wipe sweat off his face,

"Bloody hell, mate, what happened?" he asked as Luke shook his head,

"I had a bad dream" he replied, with a voice that was shaking and almost a whisper, "What are doing up here?" he asked,

"I said I was going to get you before I left for dinner" he reminded him as Luke slowly came onto his feet,

"Thanks" he replied, as Ron looked at him,

"What happened in the dream?" he asked as Luke shook his head, "I saw my parents, in a dark room with several other cloaked figures, they were screaming in pain and one of the figures made my dad torture mum" he informed him as Ron gasped,

"Bilmey, that's awful" he replied, descending the stairs and towards the exit just as Hermione and Leia were re-entering, Leia sensed something wrong,

"What's wrong?" she asked, her deep brown eyes darting back and forth from Luke and Ron as Luke shrugged,

"Just a bad dream" he told them trying to get past as Ron spoke up,

"Tell them mate" as Luke, didn't bother to turn around but looked down,

"I had a bad dream, where someone was torturing dad then made dad torture mum" he recounted, brushing past and into the hallway as Leia ran after him,

"What! Luke! Wait!" she shouted, running after him, leaving Ron and Hermione.

Picking up Leia's and her's books up off the carpeted floor and onto the nearby table, Ron saw her shiver,

"Are you alright?" he asked as she shrugged,

"Just thinking about what Luke just said. He asked me something recently about curses" she replied as Ron's eyes nearly fell from his eyes,

"What? Why?" he asked as Hermione shook her head,

"I don't know, something about a dream he had" she answered, moving out of the common room as Ron shivered,

"You don't think this is a connected somehow?" he asked as Hermione continued down the hall,

"I hope not, but Luke need to speak to his parents about this. They might be able to help him" she called over her shoulder as Ron became silent and followed her into the Great hall.

* * *

Still in pain from his encounter with the dark figure, Anakin couldn't understand what had entirely happened that night but Padme had filled him in, and what Luke had recounted, and this troubled her deeply.

_Had their friends being right about what lies ahead for their children?_ This couldn't be happening, they had come here to watch over their twins in secret and instead, they were the ones in need of protection.

If it wasn't for his secret communications with Obi Wan, he would never know anything, Luke had been sending messages to the home, of course, he didn't know anything but Anakin had being telling him what to say in the messages.

Now he strolled the castle towards the great hall for another delicious meal when he was joined by more voices,

"Jesse! There you are! How are you feeling since your encounter?" they asked and Anakin turned to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagell and Administer Hearty walking towards him, he gave a small smile,

"Still some pain but getting better every day" he replied as Dumbledore gave a warm smile,

"It is good to see that. Security has been tightened and you'll be pleased to hear that since that night, no other dark disturbances have been reported" he informed as Anakin smiled,

"That's great. I hope that never happen again" he told him as they strolled past him and he saw Sarah remain behind.

He gently took her hand in his's, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked as she looked up into his deep coloured eyes,

"Just concerned about what's being happening" she replied as Anakin smiled,

"You heard Dumbledore, no more reports, they have been quiet ever since" he smiled as she gave a smile,

"For now, but what if they return, Luke told us that the figure wanted Leia and him" she began to cry as Anakin pulled her in close,

"I will not allow that to happen, that is why I am here in the first place, to protect you and the children" he assured, lifting up her chin, he gave a cheeky grin and gave her a romantic kiss before adding,

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" he told her, continuing towards the great hall.


	11. Chp 11: Winter Fun & Friendship Growing

**Chapter 11: Winter Fun & Friendships Growing **

A thick, white layer had completed covered the once grassy greens of Hogwarts as the weeks rolled by and a Christmas atmosphere started to filled the castle, a large, green pine tree had been carried into the castle and decorated with beautiful gold and silvery decorations as well as decorations all over the castle.

Luke and Leia had never seen anything like this before, never at the Jedi Temple, had they seen in decked out like this, everyone was getting into the mood and Luke had soon forgotten about his horrible dreams about his parents and allowed the happier, joyous atmosphere in the castle to fill him up except the mountain load of homework they had been given for the holidays didn't help to brighten up the mood.

* * *

Scrolling through her huge workload on her desk, Padme was so caught up in that's she didn't hear or see the approaching figure creep into her room, with his hands behind his back and a cheeky, mischievous grin across his face as he crept behind her.

They tapped her lightly on the shoulder, startled, Padme spun around, only to see Anakin's bright, deeply beautiful eyes staring down at her, with his arm stretched above her head,

"Look up" he whispered as Padme raised her light coloured eyes up to see a small piece of mistletoe above their head, smiling back, she replied,

"Oh Ani" as he informed her,

"You have to kiss me, it's the rules" pulling her in closer with his other arm and together they shared a tender, passionate kiss together, "Decided on what to get Luke and Leia for Christmas?" he asked as they slowly broke away after their kiss,

"I just notified Obi Wan of what to buy for them, from home and in Diagon Alley and he will secretly send them up here, the night before Christmas" she smirked as he bent low to whisper into her ear,

"What about me?" he asked, as she touched his face with a gentle, soft hand,

"Yes, you too, something very special" she smirked, with another sweet kiss on his soft lips as he smirked,

"I have a special surprise for you too but you'll have to wait for Christmas Night" he told her before adding, "Might I suggest wearing one of your beautiful dresses" as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Oh Ani, you know how make to me blush" she replied, before she gentled gave a light squeeze of his strong hand. Of course Anakin would never be able to guess in a million years, what Padme's surprise for him would be.

* * *

"This is unbelievable. Can you believable all this work they gave us over the holidays!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way out into the Hogwarts grounds, towards the lake,

"I know, it's like they don't want us to have any fun" echoed Luke, who had picked up a small ball of snow and hurled it at his sister who had been walking not too far ahead of them with Hermione, who turned angrily towards her brother,

"You are so dead" she told him, picking up some snow and making a much rounder, larger ball and hurling it in his direction, which knocked him flat on his back in the cold, fresh snow. Ron let out a wave of laughter before Luke glared at him, hurling an even larger snow ball directly at him,

"Now who's laughing huh?" Luke laughed as Leia and Hermione started to laugh as Ron and Luke smirked evilly at them,

"Oh yeah, what are you laughing at? Join in!" Ron smirked and with that, both boys heaved two snow balls directly at Leia and Hermione, hitting them and caused the snow to splash into their face, not amused by what had happened, they gasped in shock as Ron and Luke rolled around in the snow, laughing before a sinister familiar voice entered the air,

"Well, well, what do we have here? Out to cause more trouble, are we?" they asked as all eyes turned to see Draco and his two loyal, but stupid followers behind him,

"Why ruin a perfectly good afternoon, Draco?" Luke asked, as Draco laughed,

"I'm surprised, that they let you out, seeing how you were nearly killed by that dark figure" he taunted him as Luke edged closer as Ron held him back, and Leia and Hermione moved more closer,

"So I guess we know whose side your on then?" Leia piped up as Draco laughed,

"Perhaps, but seeing what the teachers are saying about you later, I'm surprised they haven't been warning you more" he spoke up, shoving them as he brushed past them.

Luke had had enough, using his force skills, he rolled a huge snow ball in his hands, and aimed it directly at Draco, straight at the back of his blond big head as Ron, Leia and Hermione began to snigger,

"You stay away from us! Or that snow ball won't be the last thing to hit you!" Luke exclaimed, as Leia laughed,

"Well done, couldn't have done it better myself" she told him as Hermione spoke up,

"I think he'll think twice before he'll cross you again" before they continued to head towards the frozen lake where they could relax more and enjoy their time in the snow.

* * *

Watching from his glass window in his office, Anakin could not help but smile at his two children, considering what they were up against, they had fitted in nicely, making new friends who were more than pleased to hang around with them.

He knew that they would hate if anything had happen to Padme or himself, going back to when they were little, they would always worry when Obi Wan, Padme or himself had dangerous business to take care of, so Anakin ensured him that he wouldn't allow anything else to happen

He turned back to his brown, oak desk where he was running through the surprise he had prepared for Padme on Christmas night: using his Jedi tricks, he would decorate the area around the lake with small lights and floating decorations from the Christmas and Dumbledore had found him a few spells he could use, it would be perfect and it was happening at night because no student would be out and they would be totally alone…or so he would think.

* * *

Being one of the evil lord's followers taught him a few things about masking his presence to which he used greatly to spy on students and teachers', including conversations that Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia were discussing or planning,

Like the special surprise Anakin was planning for his wife on Christmas night, which ironically happened to be the night that they would be captured for the evil lord, he knew it was that night because he couldn't help but overhear a while ago, an interesting conversation between Anakin and Dumbledore:

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I think that this is wonderful idea Anakin, assuring that all students will remain in their quarters" Dumbledore smiled at Anakin, who had just informed him of his surprise for Padme, _

"_Well, it's Christmas night, most of the students will be at their homes for the holidays and the few who are here will remain in the castle, still fearful of another attack from a Death Eater" Anakin explained as Dumbledore nodded, _

"_I see, well, I know a few magical spells that could assist you in making your night special" he went on, slowly coming to his feet and moving over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out a large, hard back brown book, _

"_This shall assist you" he told him, placing it in front of Anakin, opening into to the very middle, Anakin moved up to have a closer look, _

"_I appreciate the help very much" Anakin replied as he listened to Dumbledore's instructions to ensure that the spells didn't backfire and everything went before for their first Christmas together in this new world._

_End of flashback_

Immediately after hearing this conversation, he had contacted his master who had smirked in delight and informed him that the plan will still proceed and he will meet Lucious on the east side of the castle grounds away, not too far from the lake and then they ambush them.

* * *

Deciding to take a break from all the snow falling, Leia and Hermione brushed the snow off their warm clothes and decided to take walk, leaving Luke and Ron to continue their snowball fight,

"Tell me again the story of your parents and when they first fell in love" Hermione spoke up. Leia had first explained the story when their second holo projectors arrived as Leia looked down, kicking some snow with her black pinkish boots,

"You really want to hear it again?" she asked as Hermione gushed,

"I think it's beautiful, truly beautiful" as Leia blushed, okay,

"I tell you the story of their first kiss they shared this time" she told her as Hermione's face lit up,

"Oh I love to hear that one" she replied as Leia cleared her throat,

"Okay, well, it was quite a few years ago, my mother was a Senator for her home planet and my father was still a Jedi apprentice and when she came back to Courscant for a very important Senate meeting, she found herself the target of assassinations attempts on her life and my father and his master were instructed to protect her anyway after another attempt, they decided it was best if my father escorted my mother back to her home planet to which she did not like at first" Leia informed her, taking another, deep breath before she continued,

"They left for Naboo, and after meeting with the Queen and introducing my father to her family, they left for the remote lake country where my mother had a family lake retreat there" seeing Hermione start to speak,

"So they were married at this time?" she asked as Leia shook her head,

"No, not yet, they were old friends at this time" she informed her, before going on, "They arrived at the lake retreat and my mother wore a beautiful pink and cream long dress and my father wore his traditional Jedi robes, they took a stroll through the retreat until they came to the balcony overlooking the water and after a few minutes, he started to stroke her arm then her back before he gave a smirk, and leaned in, my mother told me that she could not resist his beautiful blue eyes, Luke has the same colour eyes, she allowed her self to let him kiss her and she told me it was so beautiful, soft against hers until she stopped" Leia recounted as Hermione looked confused

"Why?" she asked confused

"Because my father was a Jedi, they were forbidden to marry and she couldn't risk that" she answered her, "But at the start of the war, he took her back and they were married at the same retreat. When we get back to the common room, I'll show you the wedding picture our droid took" she told her as Hermione smiled more,

"I would like that" she beamed. She was curious more and more about one of new best friends each day and she felt honoured Leia shared these stories with her. Leia turned back to Luke and Ron,

"Snow boys! Let's get heading up to dinner!" she yelled watching Luke and Ron stop their tackling game and ran over to where the girls stood before racing further,

"Last one to dinner, goes hungry!" Luke yelled back as Leia yelled ahead,

"You're cheating!" she argued back, turning to Hermione,

"You are so lucky not to have a brother" she told her before running after the boys.

* * *

The Great Hall looked so empty since that day had been spent with students exiting the castle to head home for the holidays, which caused Leia and Luke to feel slightly homesick because they were still here, although some students were leaving tomorrow including Hermione.

Ron had planned to leave but his parents changed the plans and were going to visit on of his older brothers for this holiday, so at least they would have company, Draco, thankfully was leaving tomorrow for the holidays.

Luke and Leia sat at their long, half filled table, just thinking about their parents and if they were missing them: were they caught up in the amount of workload and did they spend their nights missing their children?

Not wanting to dread too much on home, Luke and Leia shook their heads from these thoughts and chatted away with their friends, enjoying another filling array of meals.

* * *

Dismissed from the great hall, Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione were the first to exit, as Hermione wanted to see Leia's parents wedding picture and she had to do some more packing although Ron and Luke just wanted to hang out and not do any work, saying they would leave it to after Christmas, as they reached the portrait entrance, Leia dashed up the stairs,

"Where she going?" Luke asked, confused at why his sister had dashed off so quickly,

"She's just getting something of importance" Hermione smirked, watching Leia reappear down the stairs,

"Okay, here it is" she told her, pulling Hermione closer to her, she pressed a small, black button and an image of Padme, dressed in a beautiful, long white laced wedding dress with matching veil, her brown curls felling past her face, as she wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist, who was dressed in his Jedi robes, a bright cheery smile across his face,

"Oh Leia, they look so cute together" Hermione replied in awe as Luke and Ron each looked at each other, rolling their eyes, sticking their tongues out in disgust,

"I'm going upstairs to drop my books off enough of this mushy girly stuff" Luke complained, ascending the stairs as Ron flopped over to the lounge while Hermione and Leia stood nearby, watching the holo projector change different images of Anakin and Padme.

* * *

Shortly after Luke had dropped his books and bag at the foot of his bed, he smiled over at the image of his parents, this time the image was one taken shortly after their birth, Anakin cradled little Luke in his strong arms, smiling down at Padme, who cradled little Leia in her arms, lost in the images,

Luke suddenly felt a whispered voice run through the air, _"You will lose the ones you love shortly" _the voice spoke as Luke looked around, trying to see he could find the voice, _"_

_You will fall into the darkness and help destroy Hogwarts" _the voice spoke once again, as Luke struggled to block out the voice, throwing his pillow over his face and ears, it wasn't long before the cool, softness of his familiar pillow, forced him to sleep.

* * *

_Luke's nightmare_

"_I need your children" the voice told Anakin, who was held back by two Death eaters, paining still shooting through his body, his face now filled with cuts and blood, _

"_I'll never bring you Luke and Leia" he spat through his teeth as the figure laughed, using his wand to lift up Anakin's chin so his red eyes pierced straight through Anakin's strong blue eyes, _

"_Are you sure you won't reconsider? He asked as Anakin remained silent while the figure simply clicked his figure and two more death eaters brought out a struggling, Padme, cuts all over her arms and face, eyes red from crying and her beautiful dress ripped all over, Anakin struggled to reach her, _

"_Don't you hurt her like last time!" he threatened as the figure laughed, _

"_No, I have another way. Bring Luke and Leia to me or she dies" he informed him as Padme gasped _

"_No!" staring at Anakin as Anakin stared straight at him, _

"_Kill us both because I'll never bring you my children" he told him, locking eyes with Padme, as the figure spoke, _

"_Very well, I bring them myself, so long" he replied, aiming his wand straight at Padme's chest, he shouted, "Avada Kedavra! As a flash of bright green light in her straight in the chest and she fell to the ground as he moved the wand towards Anakin, and a flash of green light hit him straight in the chest causing him to fall back not too far from where Padme layed as the figure simply laughed, laughed and laughed._

Luke tossed and tossed in his bed, throwing his sheets and pillows in array, as Ron and Hermione stood back in complete shock at what was happening while Leia slowly positioned her self near a fighting Luke,

"Luke? Luke! Please what's wrong?" she asked trying to stop him, placing a hand over his arm, she had been downstairs when she had sensed something wrong and dashed upstairs with their friends to find Luke thrashing about, trying to calm him,

He finally stopped, jumping right off the bed, staring at Leia, who's face showed she was scared,

"What's wrong? I sensed something was wrong to find you fighting your bed" she informed him, as Luke wiped the rushing sweat off his forehead, taking deep breaths,

"I heard a voice then trying to block it, fell asleep and saw someone ordering dad to bring us to him, he refused and in the end, he killed mum and dad with a flash of green light" he informed her now it was Ron turn to gasp,

"Bilmey, that's the worse curse anyone can use, according to the Ministry of Magic" he pointed out,

"What is it?" asked Leia, her voice shaky,

"It's a killing curse, no one can stop it, it happens so quickly" he replied as Luke moved back to Leia,

"Leia, this is getting worse, someone is out to get us and is using our parents, I feel these nightmares are warnings, to us" he told her, as she looked like she was about to cry,

"You need to tell mum and dad about this then speak to someone here" Leia informed him, choking back the tears in her soft, brown eyes as he moved to comfort her,

"I will, first thing tomorrow, I promise" he assured as she tried to smile,

"Thanks, I have to go" she cried, running from the room, followed by Hermione as Ron moved over to Luke,

"Are you alright now, mate?" he asked as Luke gave a slight nod,

"For now, but I don't know how much more I can take. This is serious" he confessed, staring back at the image of his parents, which was now an image of Anakin, in his Jedi robes to the left of Padme, who stood in the middle in her white action jumpsuit and Obi Wan, in his Jedi robes to the right, he would not lose them, he made a promise to Leia, he would speak to his parents and someone here before it was too late.


	12. Chp 12: BroomstickAntics&SiblingConflict

**Chapter 12: Broomstick Antics & Sibling Conflict**

As the days grew closer to Christmas, the castle had become empty and almost hallow, classes had stopped for the holidays and the common room was almost deserted, with the exception of Leia, Luke, Ron and his brothers, who were among the few students who were remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Luke had always remembered his promise to Leia, made all those weeks ago, he had sent his owl back home with a letter about his concerning dreams but he still hadn't found the right person to speak to at the school.

It seemed that some of the teachers could not be bothered to talk with him because it was approaching the holidays and they wanted their time off, he was not too keen on informing Dumbledore about his nightmares but perhaps he didn't have a choice if no other teacher would talk to him.

Luke would worry about that later, and just wanted to enjoy the time off he had with his sister and best friend, without having to talk about dreams or the massive pile of homework sitting up in the common room.

* * *

Another cold soft ball of fresh snow roughly hit the side of his face as Leia started to laugh at her perfect hit on her brother, who had become distracted with the area to the broomstick quarters left open:

It had been too long since their last encounter on broomsticks and Luke was eager to try it again, rolling up another moderate size ball directly at Leia, he spoke up,

"Hey, who wants to make this day more interesting?" he smirked as Ron shrugged,

"What did you have in mind mate?" he asked as Leia just sighed,

"Depends what you mean by interesting, Luke" she hinted as Luke turned his gaze over the broomstick quarters as Leia quickly shook her head, "No, we'll get into trouble. We're not suppose to be riding broomsticks without a teacher" she reminded him, watching Luke stroll over,

"But there are no teachers around, so what they don't know, won't matter" he smirked as Leia just shook her head, Luke could just like their dad sometimes, always wanting to bend the rules, as Ron echoed Leia's comment,

"She's right, we're only first years and need to be watched with the broomsticks" as Luke reached in and pulled out a long, wooden broomstick like the one he had first ridden in practice,

"Don't be so goody all the time, you both sound like Hermione, not to mention mum as well" he informed them, ascending the broom, "I'll see you both later" he snicked and kicked the white layer of snow beneath him and flew up high above the, now, smaller figures of Leia and Ron and over the tall, green trees, performing a few risky moves, weaving through the north and south towers of the castle.

* * *

Trying to see if they could spot Luke, Leia and Ron scanned the sky with no luck, so Leia did the only thing she knew she had to do, with no other option, racing over towards the broomstick quarters, she grabbed a broomstick as Ron looked confused,

"What are you doing?" he asked as Leia roughly rolled her brown eyes,

"I have to go after Luke, he's crossed the line too far and he could get hurt" she replied, kicking off from the ground, she, too, zoomed off into the bright, blue sky as Ron only sighed,

"Why does everyone have to break the rules?" he asked as he looked back into the sky, trying to spot them, he moved slowly through the grounds, with the snow crunching underneath his boots, scanning the sky for his two friends

* * *

Meanwhile, high in Padme's office, Anakin and Padme were finding some time to themselves with Anakin, remaining tight lipped about his Christmas surprise for Padme,

"Anakin, please just tell me, you know I can't stand surprises" she begged as he waved a finger in front of her,

"Yes, but I know how much you are overwhelmed when you do see the surprise" he smirked, pulling her in for a tender innocent kiss, "You just make sure you are ready at 8.00, outside your quarters" he reminded her as she giggled,

"Oh Ani" she whispered into his ear, before looking over at same of the presents Obi Wan had sent over,

"I remember when Leia cried so hard when she lost her little stuffed tusk cat" Anakin spoke over her thoughts as she smiled,

"Yes, I remember and Obi Wan told me he found it, I was surprised I thought you couldn't get them anymore" she replied, as her eyes suddenly flew to the huge, glass window, where two students on broomsticks flew by,

"Anakin, was there suppose to be any Quidditch practices today?" she asked, curiously as Anakin looked confused,

"I don't think so, why?" he asked, trying to follow her gaze as she gasped, running for her warm, wintry red cloak,

"Oh no, then some students have decided to have their own fun" she pointed out, darting out of the door, followed by a bewildered Anakin, who could not understand just what she had seen.

* * *

"Luke, we should go down right now!" Leia yelled, her voice almost drowned out by the huge, gust of wind,

"No way, this is too much fun" Luke shouted, sending his broom into a deep, nose spin, weaving around the north tower as Leia sighed, flying high after him,

"Luke! This is not funny, we should stop now!" she yelled back, narrowly weaving to the side to avoid a fast speed Luke, as her eyes nearly fell from her sockets when she looked down, "Oh no, Luke, we need to go down now" she informed him,

"No, this is too much fun! Why should we stop?" he asked as he followed her intense, worried brown eyed gaze, and saw Professors McGonagell, Quinn and Administer Hearty rushing out of the castle, their eyes tearing up to the sky,

"Uh oh" Luke whispered under his breath, following Leia back down towards the lake where Ron was standing. Luke really wished he had listened before, now he was in more trouble after promising his parents in a previous letter he would stop.

"You never seem to learn from your mistakes, do you?" Sarah's stern firm voice addressed them as Luke and Leia touched back down, feeling the snow underneath their boots as the school's caretaker Mr Filch, had already angrily snatched away the broomsticks from the students

Luke kicked at the snow, not wanting to look up,

"Just wanted to practise on my skills" he mumbled as Professor McGonagell spoke up,

"You know the rules about flying, you are only permitted to fly with a teacher present and Miss Skywalker, I am surprised to see you were up there" she went on as Leia cut in,

"Professor, I didn't want to go at first. I was only trying to bring down my stupid brother who was ignoring my requests to land!" Leia snapped as Professor McGonagell still did not calm down,

"I am very disappointed in both of you. I will write to your parents tonight and you will both receive detention….again" she informed them as Leia gasped,

"Why me? It was all Luke's idea, I was trying to stop him!" she shouted, she felt her temper and voice angrily rising,

"However, Professor McGonagell is right, you were on a broomstick as well and you must be punished. I am afraid to say that your parents will not be pleased at this" Sarah informed them, watching Luke and Leia slowly lower their heads, too disappointed to respond as the three teachers adjourned for the castle,

Then it suddenly hit Luke, quickly running over, he shouted eagerly,

"Miss Hearty!" seeing the small form of Sarah stop dead in her tracks,

"Yes, Luke, what is it?" she asked in a calm voice,

"Uh, I was wondering if you could allow me to see Professor Dumbledore, preferably by tonight" he answered her as Sarah eyed him curiously,

"Is something wrong?" she asked as Luke paused, he did not want to worry any of the other teachers, so he lied,

"No, I just was wanting to ask him about perhaps having a conversation with my parents for Christmas" he suggested, seeing a smile cross Sarah's sweet face,

"Oh that sounds lovely. I'm quite sure that he is free now, if you would like to follow me now" she informed him as Luke eagerly nodded,

"Thankyou very much, Miss Hearty" he replied, before trudging back through the snow and through the huge, wooden doors of the castle leaving a confused and curious Ron and Leia standing in the snow.

* * *

Ron exchanged a glance with Leia, who was still fuming at her punishment,

"Why do you think Luke ran off towards Miss Hearty?" he asked, as Leia looked back towards the castle,

"I don't know, I can only hope that he's decided to speak to someone about his dreams. He's been really quiet lately" she replied, "Ron, Has Luke has any more restless nights?" she asked as Ron shrugged,

"Not really, he either stays downstairs or sleeps quietly. I haven't heard him have a bad dream in a few days" he explained to her as Leia acknowledged all this information, before Ron saw her eyes go as wide as he had ever seen them, "What is it?" he asked as Leia turned back to him,

"Luke hasn't had any bad dreams in a few days, what if they're not dreams but visions?" she asked as Ron looked confused,

"Visions?" he asked blankly as Leia quickly answered him,

"Before we were born, our father had this dreams about horrible things happening, it's something that we know" moving back towards the castle,

"And?" Ron asked,

"Well, what if Luke has been having this dreams for a reason and that someone had been able to fill Luke's mind and something bad is going to happen, like telling the future" she explained as Ron shrugged,

"Could be a possibility" he suggested, watching Leia looked up at the sky, before running off towards the owlry as Ron followed, in short pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke turned around long corner of the castle, towards Dumbledore's office as Sarah stopped, right outside the same dragon statue,

"Okay, Luke, here you are. He's expecting you" she smiled, as Luke quickly jumped onto the grey stoned stairs, as the stairs twirled round, towards the second floor, as Luke started to slow his steps, slowly pushing the wooden door open, and stepping into the office, lined with books to the ceiling, painting with famous wizards staring down at him, as a voice entered the room,

"Luke, what can I do for you?" the soft elderly voice asked as Luke saw, sitting at his desk, with his light coloured eyes fixed upon him,

"Uh, I needed to speak to someone and I thought of you because you helped my sister when she needed to speak to someone" he quickly replied as Dumbledore rosed to his feet,

"And what exactly would you like to speak about?" he asked as Luke moved over to the side of Dumbledore's oak desk,

"A few weeks ago, I started having dreams, nightmares, you could say, about my parents" he explained, pausing before he continued, "In the dreams, I see a dark room and a cloaked figure, pointing a wand at an unrecognisable figure at my dad, then my mum is dragged in and he forces my dad to torture her, then in another one, he ask my dad to bring my sister and me to him" he stopped, holding back tears, "Then this figure killed my mum and my dad" he finished as Dumbledore moved to console him, feeling Luke's tears fall into his warm cloth of his cloak,

"What does this mean? Are my parents going to die because we're this prophecy?" Luke cried as Dumbledore gently comforted him,

"I do not know what this mean, but I certainly hope that this will not happen. I have taken what you have just informed me very seriously and will be extra careful to ensure that nothing happens to your parents" he assured Luke, who stood back and wiped the small, clear tears from his bright blue eyes,

"Thankyou for listening and helping me" he sniffed, as Dumbledore lead him from the office,

"Luke, know what I am always here if you need to talk about your problems" he reminded him as Luke slowly nodded, moving out onto the stairs, "Thankyou Professor" he replied, his voice almost a whisper as he descended the stone stairs and towards his common room.

* * *

The snow crunching under their feet, Ron ran up the snow covered stone steps after Leia, who seemed anxious to get to the owlry.

Finally catching up to her, he saw her moved over to Luke's light brown owl, who had just flown back in, with a piece of parchment in it's mouth,

"Are you mad? That's for Luke; shouldn't we give it to him?" Ron asked as Leia shook her head,

"I was the one who told him to send this letter. I need to see what they think" she replied, ripping open the parchment, in her now shaking hands, it was only short but showed concern:

_To Luke,_

_Your letter you sent to us, has worried us deeply and I am taking your mother for the safety of Naboo, feeling that you've had these nightmares like I used to. Your mother feels that you might have seen the future and worries that this is serious. She wants you to remain at Hogwarts with Leia and be wary of any dangers you hear throughout the castle. Your father also adds that if you wish to send or speak to them at Christmas, to do it through Dumbledore or do not try anything at all. Hope you are enjoying your Christmas_

_Mum and dad_

Glancing back down at the parchment in her hands, she started to tremble as Luke move to console her,

"What did it say?" he asked,

"My father has taken my mother to Naboo for their own safety" she replied, her lips quiving, before going on,

"What Dumbledore told me was right, Luke and I are targets of the evil lords and our parents will suffer so we will fall" she added, her bright brown eyes filling with tears before she ran from the tower, down the stone snow covered steps back towards the castle, her small white hands clasped tightly around the letter the whole time.

* * *

Anakin slowly snuck into Padme's private quarters, and smiled, watching her softly sleep, her luscious brown curls falling against her pillows, her eyes softly closed and her mouth in little curl, she was so beautiful.

He missed not being with her because of their covers at the school, so he gently moved down and positioned himself next to her, and without realising it, he had started to stroke her arm, until her eyes suddenly fluttered open, gasping when she saw Anakin's mischievous smile smiling down at her,

"Ani? What are you doing in here? If someone saw you…" she started as Anakin raised a finger to her soft lips,

"I know but I had to see you. I needed to inform you of something" he informed her as she slowly sat on her bed,

"What is it? Does Dumbledore need help?" she asked, he smiled,

"No, something that Obi Wan let me know something Luke had written to us about" he spoke him, seeing Padme's hands fly to her mouth,

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry watching Anakin slowly looked at her, before moving away,

"Apparently Luke's been having bad dreams about us being tortured by some dark figure" he admitted as Padme slowly climbed out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Anakin's strong waist,

"Oh Anakin, what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice filled with fear as Anakin wrapped his strong arms around her,

"I am not going to let these dreams come true. I am going to be on extra alert and I will not let this ruin our Christmas surprise together" he smirked as she gave a half smile, leaning her head against his strong chest.

* * *

The orange yellow fire crackled and hissed as Luke once again paced up and down the common room, no one had seen Leia or Ron since Luke had headed off with Miss Hearty to see Professor Dumbledore,

He had asked Ron's brother's Fred and George if they had seen them, but they hadn't seen them, Luke was beginning to worry when the portrait entrance swung open and in rushed Leia followed by Ron, both almost out of breath and it looked like Leia had been crying,

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Luke asked as she flung her arms around his neck,

"Oh Luke, I went to get your reply and I read it and it says how mum and dad believe you and think something will happen" she cried as Luke suddenly stepped back,

"You read my reply?" he asked as Leia looked confused,

"Yes, but I thought it would concern both of us" she replied as Luke looked angry,

"It doesn't matter, you read my reply!" he shouted as Leia looked scared,

"But I did it for us, it concerns both of us, they're my parents too!" she shouted, throwing the letter at her brother and dashing up the stairs as Luke glared over at Ron,

"You couldn't stop her, couldn't you?" he angrily asked as Ron tried to explain,

"She said that she was the one who told you to tell them, so she had half the right" as Luke snapped,

"She thinks she always has to snoop around, she thinks everyone's business is her's" he told him as Ron looked blankly at him,

"Well, isn't it?" he asked as Luke stared angrily at him,

"Maybe, but it's not the point. She read my reply, addressed to me, she shouldn't read it. She reads everything of mine!" he shouted, in his anger, he kicked a loose cushion towards the crackling fireplace as Ron looked stunned,

"Alright, then, I'll just leave you alone then" he assured him, before he slowly headed up the steps to their quarters as Luke just stared down at the parchment, before he simply, and angrily scrunched up and threw it into the fire.

* * *

Clinging tightly to her soft pillow, Leia felt the small, clear tears fall from her brown eyes onto the surface of her pillow, she could not believe that Luke would act like that, she was only retrieving the letter for her brother, it concerned her too.

He would have shown her anyway, so why would he act out in a violent way. She slowly raised her head, towards her nightstand where she gave a half smile at a holo image of Anakin and Padme, with a tiny Luke and Leia, on their first day at the Jedi Temple.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Jedi Temple looked so big, compared to them, it's spires were like the tallest buildings they've ever seen as Anakin held a 3 year old Luke in his arms as Padme held an excited Leia in her arms, her chocolate brown hair held in two pigtails on each side on her head, _

"_It's almost as big as the palace, mummy" she squealed as Anakin gave a laugh,_

"_That's right, it is, and it's even bigger inside. Come on, Obi Wan's expecting us" he informed them, as Luke began to squirm in his arms, bending down to place Luke on the ground, _

_He watched him run ahead towards the entrance as he took Padme's gentle small hand in his's and led her through the temple, watching Leia's eyes go wider than ever, _

"_It's beautiful" she squealed, as Padme placed her down, watching her run ahead to where Luke was, running through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the waterfalls were so cool and calm, it seem so peaceful, _

_Anakin and Padme took their place on a nearby stoned bench as Luke and Leia chased each other through the variety of plants, knowing that they were going to like it here at the Temple._

Leia smiled as she continued to stare at the hologram, one of her happiest memory of her family together, before they came to Hogwarts, they never knew about this prophecy or someone out to destroy their parents,

Then it suddenly hit Leia, what if her parents knew something from the beginning, they were always cautious of where they went and who were with them.

They were even sceptical about Luke and herself coming to Hogwarts in the first place, could it be that the danger was always there and was just waiting patiently to strike, feeling more tears fall down her soft, white cheeks,

Leia huddled on her cosy four poster bed, reaching over for her Christmas gift she was planning on sending to her parents for Christmas-she had heard about them in the local village by Hogwarts, but since she was a first year,

She couldn't retrieve, so she had asked one of the older girls to purchase it for her-she knew her parents would love it, something to think of when they started to miss them, but now, she wondered if she could ever get her present to them.


	13. Chp 13: An Unexpected Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Christmas Surprise**

Dumbledore had often paced his study a lot, usually to clear his mind, however, he could not clear his mind of one thing, that always came back to him, it was what Luke had told him about his dreams,

There was no doubt that they were true and things will happen. It was horrible, they were approaching Christmas in less than two days and Luke and Leia had really wanted to spend that time with their parents,

There needed to be something he could do to make them take their mind of all their troubles. As he once again, paced his study for what was like the hundredth time:

It came to him, bring their parents here, even though they were already here, under false identities, he would removed all that and have them here as themselves and Luke and Leia could be with their parents like they wanted to in the first place except they would have the safety of Hogwarts to protect them.

* * *

Anakin and Padme listened in complete and utter shock as Dumbledore explained his idea to them,

"Professor, I feel that this is bad idea, if we are targeted to draw Luke and Leia to them, then having us here will draw them to the castle" Anakin spoke out as Dumbledore corrected him,

"However, if you are here, you will protected like you have been from the beginning" with a slight smirk, "And they were quite upset when you said they couldn't be coming home for Christmas and they want this, it will take their mind of all their problems" he added as Padme began to understand,

"Well, I think it will be nice to spend time with our children, especially at Christmas" she told them as Anakin looked at her and sighed,

"Alright, how do we do this?" he asked as Dumbledore raised his long, pointed wand and suddenly some of Anakin and Padme's belonging were right at their feet,

"You will change in here, then in a few hours, I will send Professor McGonagell for Luke and Leia and you will reveal yourselves like you've just arrived a few minutes earlier" he informed them,

"What about our other identities?" Padme asked as Dumbledore slowly nodded,

"I understand your query but if anyone asked I will tell them that Jesse and Sarah been called away into the city or back home" he replied, "Now, off you go, upstairs to change" he ordered them as Anakin picked up the travel bags and led Padme up the spiralling staircase towards the upper level, he only hoped that this would work.

* * *

Inside the Gryiffindor common room, the atmosphere was quiet and sometimes uncomfortable, despite the small number of students, Luke was still furious with Leia for reading his letter and she was furious with him because he just didn't understand that she had every right because if she didn't tell him to send the letter, he wouldn't even had that reply and Ron was caught up in the middle of it.

Ron spent most of his time outside with Luke and his brothers to play in the snow while Leia remained in the common room or library with her cat, attempting to distract herself from her fight with Luke.

She was in the library one afternoon, when she discovered a book about defensive charms in battle, she wanted to tell Luke but he was still stubborn with her so she had checked it out and kept it hidden up in her room, she saw the days approaching Christmas as she looked over at her present for her parents, not knowing how she would send it to them.

All these problems filled her up with anger, anger that she couldn't spend Christmas with her parents, anger-that Luke could not understand that she was just as concerned as she was, anger-that she cold not hand her present to her parents in their hands and see their reaction.

It was tearing her up inside, focusing on her anger as a voice hissed through the air, _"You know what to do. They can be saved if you help them" _as Leia shook her head, eyes darting around to see if she could match the voice to the figure, _"Luke wants you out of the way, he wants to save his parents on his own, he doesn't care about you" _the voice went on as Leia frantically looked around, before covering her ears

"Stop it, stop it! Leave me alone!" she shouted, falling onto her bed, when she collapsed into a heap of tears, clinging to the small holo projector.

* * *

Ducking out of the way, he saw the snow ball, hit the nearby tree behind him as Fred sniggered, already rolling up another ball, ready to aim it again, determine not to miss this time as George had managed to squarely hit Ron in his chest

Luke suddenly sensed something wrong with Leia, while he didn't care, and thinking it was just crying over him not talking to her, he could feel it was something more this time, weaving around Fred's throw, he sprinted towards the castle, as Ron sped after him followed by Fred and George, each armed with snow balls, eager to finish their snow game off.

* * *

Almost of out breath when he rushed the common room, Luke, frantically looked around, finding Leia no where in sight, as Ron stopped along side him,

"What's going on, mate?" he asked as Luke didn't reply but took off once again in direction of the dormitories, towards Leia's room, where he found her laying on the bed, with her hands over her ears, clutching the holo projector in one of her hands, Luke froze as he moved over to her,

"Leia? Leia, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back as she turned over and pulled her up, meeting Luke's eyes,

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked,

"I sensed something wrong and I was right" he told her, seeing her start to cry,

"Oh Luke, it was horrible. I was feeling all this anger over what's being happening lately when this voice appeared through the air, telling me that if I helped them, my parents would be saved and that you wanted me out of the way to save our parents themselves" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck as he sat on the bed, in complete shock,

"You heard the voice too" he spoke as she nodded in agreement as he led her out of the room,

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all" he told her, as they reached the footing of the stairway, Ron moved over to them,

"So what happened?" he asked as Luke spoke up,

"Just another strange piece of information, something about a voice saying…." He was cut off as a snow ball flung straight into his face as Leia let out a little laugh, watching another snow ball hit Ron and Fred and George appear from behind the lounge, heaving more snow balls at them,

It flew every where, as Leia started to laugh more and more, heaving snow balls back, until a stern voice entered the room,

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Professor McGonagell, observing the scene before her, snow over the lounge and armchairs, tables and floor,

"Sorry Professor, just having sone Christmas fun" they all echoed,

"Well, now you get to work cleaning it all up. Fred, George, take Ron to go get the brooms, Luke, Leia, you will come with me, there's something you need to see" she informed them, moving from the common room as they exchanged a glance with their friends, before scurrying out to catch up.

* * *

Through the long, twisting corridors, they continued to follow Professor McGonagell, now knowing they were going towards Professor Dumbledore's office, stopping a few feet behind her,

"Professor Dumbledore is upstairs waiting for you" she informed them, activating the statue and Luke and Leia hurried to jump onto the stairs, up towards the office, creeping from the stairs and towards the door, pushing the wooden, door open and almost tiptoeing in,

"Professor, are you there?" Leia spoke as Luke looked around, it was nearly late afternoon, and some of the painting showed no one in them as another voice replied,

"Leia, Luke, good to see you again" he smiled as Leia gulped while Luke felt a small lump forming in his throat,

"What's going on? Is it our parents? Are they alright?" Leia asked, a sense of urgency in her voice, as he only held up a hand,

"Fine, they're both fine" he assured her, "I called you here to speak with you personally" he went on, "I know that you are here because you couldn't go home and I thought of something that would make it more cheerful for you" he smiled, moving a hand up towards the stairs, "However, I think it's better to see it than hear it" he told them, "Luke, Leia, here's an early Christmas present" he added

Luke and Leia's eyes followed his direction to the top of the spiralling staircase as two very familiar figures appeared, arm in arm. He was dressed in his usual black Jedi robes while she was dressed in a long, flowing, black dress with silver sparkling straps across the shoulders and the waist, it was almost too good to be true, they rushed to greet them,

"Mum, dad, you're here!" Leia screamed as Anakin lifted her up as Padme embraced Luke,

"Happy Christmas" Anakin told her as Leia held him tight as Luke looked up at his mother,

"I can't believe you're here" he gushed as Padme turned to Dumbledore,

"It was Dumbledore's idea, to bring us here, for you" she smiled as Luke hugged her once again, "I'm glad you're here" he repeated as Leia excitedly told them

"Can we show you our dormitories?" As Anakin looked over at Padme,

"I think so" he told her as they exited the office, a smile crossed Dumbledore's face, they were here, safe at Hogwarts now that was left was to find out how to keep them safer.

* * *

Pretending to know nothing about Hogwarts or its long halls, was easy for Anakin and Padme, as Luke and Leia practically, were dragging them back through the halls, past confused looking students, too stunned to believe what they were seeing or envious of Luke and Leia having their parents here,

Luke and Leia were ignoring those looks and were explaining to their parents about the school. They turned the last corridor to a beautiful painting at the end, watching it slide over as Leia spoke, in a clear voice, that reminded Anakin of Padme, the password and helping them through, to where Ron and his brothers were cleaning up the last bits of snow,

"Ron! You have to meet our parents!" Luke exclaimed, as Ron looked up and looked over to where he stood,

"What?" he asked, as Luke went on,

"Ron, these are our parents, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker" as Ron nearly fell over,

"Whoa, this is amazing!" he gushed as they led Anakin and Padme over to the plush lounges before squeezing themselves in between them,

"It seems like you guys have been having fun today" Anakin observed, feeling more snow crunching under his tall, black boots as Luke hid,

"Well, we were outside then Ron's brothers brought the game inside" he pointed out as Padme smiled, looking over at Anakin,

"Not too much trouble, like we've been hearing about. Flying broomsticks without a teacher, being out of bed, causing fights with other students" Padme went on as Leia corrected herself,

"All mistakes, we didn't mean to, except it was Luke's fault about the broomsticks" as Padme looked over at her,

"Leia, it's not nice to blame others, you were there too" she replied as Ron spoke up,

"So you're a Jedi Knight, like Luke said. What's that like?" he asked curiously as Anakin laughed,

"Nothing like this. It's all different, protecting others, fighting and unknown enemies, and instead of wands, we have these" he informed him,

He rose to his feet and moved a few meters away where there was more open space, unhooking his lightsaber, he then ignited a bright, ray of blue light before their eyes,

"Lightsabers, very efficient and can cut through anything. Even limbs" he explained, as Padme sensed where he was going with this

"Anakin, don't" Padme warned as Anakin pulled back his sleeve and glove to reveal an all mechanical arm up to the elbow,

"Ah" Ron exclaimed as Luke leaned forward, grinning

"I know, cool huh?" he asked, as Anakin started spinning his activated lightsaber round, before nearly jumping at the unexpected voices,

"Now there's a wand I want, Fred" came the voice and Anakin turned around to see two older boys, taller than Luke but with thick red hair like Ron,

"Who are you two?" he asked, quickly as Luke spoke up,

"Dad, this is Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers" he told them, "Guys, this is Anakin Skywalker, my dad and this is Padme Amidala Skywalker, my mum" he informed them as they smirked,

"Ah, you're the famous parents Luke and Leia have been talking about" George spoke out as Padme moved over to greet them,

"It's very nice to meet you boys. I heard you started the snow battle in here earlier" she informed them as they smirked mischievously

"Well, we wanted to continue the game fun" they spoke up as Ron leaned over to Leia,

"It's amazing how much you look like your mother" he told her, seeing her blush,

"So what's that colourful wand you had there?" George asked Anakin, who had just deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt,

"Well, like I was telling your brother, it's a lightsaber, a traditional Jedi weapon, can cut through anything" he told them, as Leia sprung to her feet,

"Come on, we're a few hours away from dinner and I want you to see more of the castle before then" she informed them, leading them from the common room and out into the hallway.

* * *

Despite the small number of students in the school at this time, word still spread about the new arrivals, with everyone cramming to get a look,

Luke and Leia proudly strolled into the Great Hall, towards their long, brown table with their parents, despite the eyes of everyone staring at them, with a few of the older seventh year girls eying off and staring at Anakin,

"So this is where you eat all your meals, right?" Anakin asked, sliding next to Padme on the right side of the table as Leia replied,

"Yes, and also where we study during study periods" she added, "Although Luke uses that time to muck around with Ron" she muttered as Luke shoved her hard,

"Shut up, I do get some work done" he snapped back as Leia only rolled her eyes, as Anakin just sighed,

"Just like being back at home, the usual dinner arguments" he told them as Padme only laughed, watching the students starting to take their seats at their table, Padme leaned over to Luke and Leia,

"Why don't you invite your friend Ron and his brothers over to join us for dinner" she instructed them,

"Alright, if you don't mind" Luke replied, looking back at his friends

"We'd love to have the company" she smiled as Luke yelled and waved him over,

"Ron! Bring your brothers and yourself over here, mum says it's alright!" he exclaimed as his friend slide down the bench not before Padme sternly corrected her son,

"Luke, next time, you get up and bring your friends down here. You know better" she reminded him as Luke looked down, too embarrassed,

"Sorry" he muttered as Ron slide in next to Luke,

"Thanks for inviting us to eat here. Down there, everyone was asking questions" he informed them as Leia sighed,

"It's everywhere we go, even at school on Courscant, they ask questions and stare" she replied, as Luke laughed,

"Like you don't enjoy it" he reminded her as Anakin looked around,

"So how is the food brought out?" he asked, already knowing the answer,

"Professor Dumbledore brings it out" Luke answered him and sure enough, after Dumbledore had entered the hall, the long tables were lined with an array of beautifully decorated plates of delicious foods, and because Christmas was only two days away, the food had a Christmas touch to it,

As everyone dove in for the food, it also seemed that the only conversation in Luke and Leia's group was about Anakin and Padme, while Fred and George were interested in Anakin's skills with his lightsaber, Ron's other brother Percy was more interested in Padme's role in her politics and how they differ to the Ministry of Magic

While Ron, Luke and Leia listened to the conversations, they were relieved that Draco wasn't here but also sadden that Hermione wasn't, but one thing was for sure, Luke and Leia were just happy to see their parents once again.

* * *

As everyone adjourned from the great hall for the night, Luke and Leia had wondered where their parents would be staying, hoping it was with them,

"So where are you staying for tonight? We have tons of spare beds because of the holidays" Luke informed them as Anakin truffled his son's shaggy blond hair,

"That's a nice offer, however Dumbledore has allowed for us to stay up in one of the spare luscious quarters near the other teachers" he replied seeing Luke's face turn sour,

"Oh, okay" he muttered as Anakin laughed,

"Luke, it's not like we're going out of the castle, we'll be right here, in case you need us" he assured him, climbing in after their children into the common room before helping Padme up,

"I'll go help Leia get settled, you can help settle Luke for sleep" she instructed Anakin, with a quick, sweet kiss before leading Leia up the spiralling stairs towards her room, as Anakin just smiled,

"Alright, come on, Luke, let's get you ready for bed" he told him wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and led him up towards his room along with Ron.

* * *

As Padme entered Leia's dormitory she shared with five other girls, she wasn't surprised to find Leia's area clean and neat,

"Just like back at home" she commented as Leia blushed,

"Well, I treat it like it was my room" she replied as Padme could see she had placed her holo projector right beside her bed side table, as Leia retrieved her nightwear out of her trunk at the foot of her bed, and after slipping them on, she moved to sit on the side of her bed as her mother picked up her pinkish, red brush and combed through her long, straighten brown hair,

"Leia, you know since that letter your brother sent, your father has become more concerned than ever" she spoke as Leia considered this for a moment,

"Is that why you didn't want us home for Christmas?" she asked, feeling the brush stop as Padme slowly got up and moved in front of her, kneeling right in front of her, she just stared at her, before she embraced her,

"Oh, sweetie, we wanted you home and we were preparing for your arrival when Anakin had a sudden dream that changed his mind, which upset me" she cried, Leia allowed her mother to cry,

"Anything like Luke's?" Leia asked as Padme shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes,

"Something more different" she replied, before raising to her feet again, "Come on, let's get settled into bed" she added, trying to smile, before she helped her into her crisp, warm sheets and blanket before having one last talk.

* * *

"Luke, go over this one more time. You're in a dark room, there's a unrecognisable figure holding a wand at me, then more come in with your mum and he tortures us with some kind of curse" Anakin repeated,

He was in the middle of getting Luke to bed when he decided to bring up the subject of his dreams, as Luke gave a rough sigh,

"Yes, something called "Crucio" then another one called "Avada Kedavra"" he replied once more, as Anakin looked around,

"Ron, do you know anything about this spells?" he asked, hearing a groan, telling him Ron was trying to sleep,

"Only that they are part of the unforgivable curses-crucio is the torture curse and the second one is the killing curse" he answered, turning back to the other side, as Anakin was about to ask more, when he could see that it was getting late and he would have to wait till morning,

"Alright, come on, Luke, let's get ready for bed before your mum comes up to take charge" he joked, helping Luke into his sheets,

"I assure you nothing will happen as long as I am, I promise" he told Luke before he saw Luke fall back against his pillow as Anakin quietly exited the room.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Padme asked, the second she had seen Anakin reach the floor, sweeping her into his grasp,

"Just wanted to ask Luke about his letter" he informed her seeing her turn serious, with the look he called her _"politician look"_

"Anakin Skywalker! You know better, he probably doesn't like to bring it up a lot" she informed him as Anakin only replied

"Well, I just wanted to understand more and I promised that nothing will happen while we're here" he assured her as she smiled, placing her hands on his face,

"Oh Ani, you always are the hero aren't you?" she giggled as he smiled,

"For you and the twins, yes and Obi Wan, when he needs it" he laughed as they exited the portrait hole towards the winding stairs taking them to their quarters.

* * *

In the black, dark corners of the castle, he watched them climb the stairs, he had been watching them all night, with Luke and Leia, they were here, as their true selves,

This would be easier than expected. His master knew how to enter other people's minds and he knew that he would reading Luke and Leia's, what he didn't know is that Lord Voldemort was going to plant terrible dreams tonight into the minds of Luke and Leia.

* * *

"It was so nice to see Luke and Leia again without having to be so secretive about wanting to be with them" Padme spoke out once they had entered their quarters, and changing into her light, blue satin night wear as Anakin kicked off his Jedi boots and started to undo his tunic,

"They were certainly surprised. I could hear them asking when they entered the office, are we alright?" he laughed, seeing Padme turn serious again,

"Anakin, you shouldn't tease them about that" she pointed out as Anakin quickly made a face full of sadness, and Padme moved over to wrap her arm around his waist,

"Ani, you are too cute" she gushed as he lifted her into the air,

"And you are truly beautiful" he replied, carrying her over to their bed, where he brushed away her hair from her eyes and brought his lips to hers, in a romantic, tender kiss.

* * *

In the dark of the night, the castle was quiet, as the only sounds were the footsteps of perfects and Filch's cat Mrs Norris, prowling the halls, while in Leia's and Luke's rooms, it was a different noise, the rustling of sheets being kicked, sweat dripping from their foreheads and whimpers,

_**Leia and Luke's nightmare**_

"_Ah Luke, Leia, it so nice of you to finally join us, it seems that prophecy's can be misleading, I was expecting two children more older and stronger" the voice hissed, _

"_Where are our parents?" Luke snapped as the fire crackled once more and a hiss came from the snake beside Voldemort, _

"_Ah, you're quick to get to the point" he hissed again as Leia spoke up, _

"_Answer my brother, what have you done with our parents!?" she yelled as several cloaked figures began to snigger but Voldemort silenced them all with one pale, hand, _

"_Alright, then, I'll show you" he replied, and with a swish of his wand, Luke and Leia saw the black curtains part and saw two death eaters, pointing their own wands at broken, worn figures of their parents, held back by the death eaters by their hair,_

"_Mum, dad!" Luke and Leia both gasped together, as Voldemort laughed,_

"_The one thing to turn the prophecy around" he pointed out twirling Anakin's lightsaber around with his wand, _

"_Let them go!" Luke shouted as Leia's eyes never left the figures of her parents, _

"_No, because that's not part of the plan" he replied, "I want you to help me destroy Hogwarts and the magical world so I may take my place as leader" he informed them, _

"_Don't listen to him!" Anakin snapped before the Death eater pulled him back further holding the wand closer to his neck, _

"_How do we know you won't kill our parents if we help you?" Leia asked as Luke turned his sister shocked at what he had just heard, as Voldemort sniggered, _

"_Because I give my word" he smiled, his red eyes glowing with fear as Leia went on, _

"_And if we refuse?" she asked, _

"_Then you will watch them tortured before I kill them" he answered, "Like so" he added, raising his word once more, he aimed it straight at Anakin, "Crucio!" he shouted as Luke and Leia watched in horror as Anakin screamed out in pain, like it was ripping his limbs apart _

_Voldemort moved the wand towards Padme and did the same thing, tears fell down Luke and Leia's faces, _

"_Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Leia shouted as Luke watched Voldemort lower his wand,_

"_So then what will it be?" he asked as Luke looked to his sister, _

"_What could they do? They had to save their parents" as Luke glanced over at his parents, they would want them to do the right thing, but what-destroy the magical community or see their parents die? It was confusing, as Anakin's voice yelled towards them, _

"_Don't listen to him, do what you feel it right!" as Voldemort snapped, _

"_Silence, I've had enough. If you can't decide, I will decide for you" he told them, raising his word once more, he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" first at Padme, then at Anakin, _

"_No!" Luke and Leia both screamed as their parents crumpled to the floor, running towards their fallen forms, the sound of Voldemort's laugh filled the room over their cries._

_**End of nightmare**_

Both pairs of blue and brown eyes snapped open, as they each felt the sweat dripping from their foreheads, kicking the sheets off, they both saw their friends still asleep, obviously in deep sleep, unable to hear anything,

They each tiptoed out, both jumping when each saw each other,

"What are you doing up?" they both asked at the same time,

"You had the dream too?" they asked again, as Luke shook his head,

"There's no way out of this isn't there?" he asked as Leia looked away, out towards the glass window, watching the snow fall out of the dark sky,

"I hope not, because usually there is" she reminded him watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. _Will these nightmares ever end? Should their parents even be here at Hogwarts with the danger still out there?_


	14. Chapter 14: Family Trip To Hogsmeade

**Chapter 14: Family Trip to Hogsmeade **

Deciding to surprise Luke and Leia by waking them up themselves, Anakin and Padme sneaked back towards their common room, while still in their own sleep wear,

Except they only heard voices speaking in low tones, two of them were Luke and Leia and usually Luke and Leia aren't up so early ever, so worried that something was wrong, Anakin felt that it was only right if he "listened" in on their children's conversation

* * *

"So you're saying that you've been up all night because both had the same dream?" Ron asked confused, as Luke nodded,

"Yes, I am just as surprised as Leia was, she usually never gets dreams like this" he explained as Ron decided to ask,

"Are you going to tell your parents this time?" seeing Luke about to reply when Leia jumped to her feet,

"No, we can't. It's our Christmas with them and I don't want to worry them, besides mum told me last night that the night before she sent that reply about us not coming home, was because dad had a dream about something bad happening so I don't want to tell them and worry them more" she explained before heading over to the stairs,

"Luke, promise me that if they come here this morning while I am upstairs, that you won't tell them about last night" she told him, seeing her cold glaze fix upon his, leaving him no choice,

"I promise I won't tell" he finally replied, sinking more into his armchair as Leia continued up the spiral stairs.

* * *

Deciding that he had heard enough, Anakin and Padme proceeded into the common room,

"Well, look who's up earlier than usual" Anakin commented as Luke could feel himself sinking lower in his chair, surprised to see them up as early as he was, hoping they hadn't been here for long,

"Same for you, usually mum has to get you up" Luke smirked happily before Anakin shot him a _watch-it-or-you'll-be-in-trouble _look as Padme moved to greet her son,

"I hope you had a good night sleep, your father wants to take you into the nearby village he saw on the way over here" she informed him, seeing Luke's eyes nearly fell from their sockets,

"Hogsmeade, really? Usually first years are never allowed to go there, you have to be in third year and above to get there" he pointed out as Anakin smiled, rustling his son's shaggy hair,

"Well, then I guess I know how to persuade people to get what I want" he replied, with a small wink to Luke as Padme looked around,

"Where's Leia?" she asked as Luke answered,

"She's upstairs, getting dressed" as Anakin moved over to the stairs,

"I'll go. We haven't talked one on one since we got here" he told Padme, his eyes told her, he wanted to speak with her about what he had over heard without letting her know that he was ears dropping.

* * *

Leia had just changed into her dark, black pants with her favourite deep purple jumper before throwing over her warm, long, light pink winter coat when she was startled by the knock at her dormitory door,

Thinking it was only Luke, she yelled in frustration

"Luke, go away, I'll come down when I am ready!" but the reply she heard, made her feel embarrassed,

"That's no way to talk to me" they replied through the door as Leia dashed over to the door, smiling so bright seeing her father looking down at her, she jumped into his arms,

"Morning, princess" he told her, as she blushed,

Morning, dad" she replied as he followed her into her room, he was amazed to see how clean it was

"Wow, so neat and tidy not like Luke's at all" he laughed as Leia blushed,

"What's wrong dad?" she asked, seeing him take his place on her four poster bed as she climbed into his lap,

"Leia, tell me, have you had any weird dreams like Luke has been having later?" he asked, after several minutes of silent as Leia froze, _"Why was he asking her this? Was he aware of last night?" _she wondered as Leia shrugged,

"No, not yet" she lied, biting her top lip, as Anakin looked at her,

"Okay, but you would tell me if something was wrong?" he asked as she nodded,

"Of course, I would" she assured him as he started to lighten up,

"Okay, glad to hear that but for now.." he told her, as she curiously watched him, then he started to tickle her, hearing her pleading with him to stop but he didn't, "You know what to do to make it stop" he told her over her screams, as she pushed him down and tickled him back before another voice entered the room,

"Anakin Skywalker, I thought you were going to bring Leia downstairs not tickle her to death" came the soft but firm voice of Padme as Anakin smirked,

"She looked serious so I thought she needed a laugh" he smiled as Padme only shook her head,

"Oh Ani, come on, breakfast is almost ready" she told him as she moved off, Anakin was about to follow her when he stopped,

"Remember what I told you Leia, you would talk to me if you had any worries" he reminded her,

"Yes, dad, I promise" she replied, taking his strong hand and following him out of the room towards the common room.

* * *

Shortly after an array of breakfast, Anakin and Padme proceeded from the castle with Luke and Leia. They were allowed to take their children to the village as long as they did not let them wander and caused no trouble to the shoppers.

Ron had informed them that he would spend the day with his brothers playing out on the grounds, allowing Luke and Leia to spend their time with their parents.

While they were happy to be out of the castle with their parents, both Luke and Leia were still troubled by their disturbing dream last night-their parents murdered right before their very eyes, it wasn't possible as they turned back to their parents, who were acting like two young, energetic teenagers:

Anakin scooped Padme into his arms, or throwing snow balls at each other, it made Luke and Leia want to leave Hogwarts and never come back, but they already knew that it wasn't possible-they would find them and they would end up fighting anyway.

As they skipped along the pathway to the village, Luke suddenly stopped, he sensed something wrong and Anakin had noticed his sudden change,

"What's wrong, Luke?" he asked as Padme heaved a small, round snow ball directly at his cheek as Luke turned to his left, proceeding off path, as Anakin watched him,

"Honey, take Leia into the village, I'll meet you there with Luke" he informed her, before she even had time to ask why, Anakin had sprinted off into the direction Luke had taken.

* * *

Although the sun was burning brightly in the sky, all around Luke, it felt dark, like something was clouding him, as he walked further and further, he was almost nearing the forbidden forest's outline when he felt two strong arms pulled him back, and he found himself face to face with his dad,

"Luke, what do you think you are doing?" Anakin demanded in a firm, voice and Luke could recognise that he was angry,

"I sensed something" he told him, as Anakin closed his eyes, stretching out with the force to see if he could sense anything dangerous before shaking his head

"Luke, you can't just wander off track like that. Dumbledore made me promise him that I would watch you or he won't allow another privilege like this again" he informed him as Luke looked around,

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what it was" he replied as Anakin shook his head,

"Luke, it still does not…" his voice trailed off before he sensed a danger through the force like on the night, that they were attacked near the forbidden forest, "Luke, I think we should head back into the village" he warned him, starting to pull him away as Luke looked confused,

"But I…." he didn't even get to finish as Anakin dragged him back the way they came, until they were safely in the village where Padme and Leia were, running to greet them,

"What happened?" Padme asked as Anakin simply looked at her, with a _I-tell-you-later-not-in-front-of-the-twins _look and Padme understood,

"Okay, now who wants to have a look around?" she asked as Leia and Luke screamed with excitement, running towards the sweets shop, "Should have known" Padme muttered to Anakin as Anakin laughed,

"They're going to be active tonight" he pointed out as Padme cheekily smirked,

"Then, you can stay up and make sure they don't hurt themselves" she informed him as Anakin turned around, shocked,

"What!" he exclaimed, as Padme lightly kissed him on the cheek,

"That's right, if they are up all night, you can watch them" she hinted and Anakin quickly understood-tonight was Christmas Eve, and Padme had all their presents for the children hiding up in her office and Anakin was going to place them under the Gryiffindor's beautifully decorated Christmas tree, tonight, while the children slept

Anakin didn't want to argue, because tomorrow night, he would reveal his Christmas surprise for Padme, down by the frozen lake back at the castle where they would be completely and 100% alone, to make up for the months that they have had to be secretive about their identities.

* * *

Luke and Leia ran straight into the direction of Honeydukes, the sweets shop, where they gasped in amazement-for it was full of colourful varieties of sweets of many different flavours. They were going to have some fun here, enough to drive their parents crazy, just like when they were younger.

"This is so awesome!" Luke gasped in amazement as Leia nodded in agreement,

"I've never seen so many sweets in the one place" she added as two more voices entered the air,

"Oh no, this is going to spell trouble tonight" came the voice of Anakin, as Padme tried not to laugh, turning her head into Anakin's strong shoulder, before she watched Leia and Luke grabbing all different sweets off the shelves into their small, little hands, of course, they would sometimes cheat, or teasing their father, by using their Jedi mind tricks to steal sweets that Anakin had picked up to take for himself.

* * *

When the family were finished at Honeydukes, they went shopping at the other smaller shops before Luke, Leia, Anakin and Padme proceeded through the snow covered town, into the woods before they came across an abandoned two storey house. Leia was the first to speak

"The Shrieking Shack, it's suppose to be the most haunted building in all of Britain" Leia explained, approaching the fence outline as Luke looked at her in shock,

"How did you know that?" he asked, as Leia simply sighed,

"Hermione told me, she read it in Hogwarts A History" she informed him as Luke ran on ahead,

"Let's go check it out" he yelled back slipping underneath the fence causing Leia ran after him leaving their parents behind.

Anakin and Padme didn't bother to ask should they go after them, because they knew the answer, the snow crunching under their tall, boots they rushed towards the Shrieking Shack seeing Luke and Leia in sight, but before they could say another word

Luke and Leia were off again, this time, sneaking into the Shrieking Shack, Anakin looked up, there was something about this structure stank with the dark side, which always meant danger lurking.

* * *

With no choice but to follow their children inside, Anakin felt Padme clasped tightly onto his hand, making him feel like the bones in his hand were being crushed, as they crept through the entrance hallway of the Shrieking Shack, Luke and Leia were no where in sight,

The old, wooden floor boards creaked underneath their footsteps, "Anakin, maybe we could just try calling them, instead of going too far in the house?" Padme suggested, her voice nearly a whisper, as Anakin let a small smirk cross his face,

"You're not telling me that the former queen/senator of her home planet, is frightened of a old empty house?" he asked as Padme playfully hit his right arm,

"I'm not saying that, I'm just suggesting that we remain at the entrance and call them to us" she corrected him as Anakin smirked once more,

"Okay, if that's what you call it" he muttered, and using his Jedi senses, he stretched out through the force to find Luke and Leia, although, for an old abandoned house, there was a lot of dark interference in trying to contact his children, finally giving up, he turned to proceed up the stairs, prompting Padme to ask,

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice smaller than whisper,

"I can't exactly sense them clearly so I'm heading in the direction that they were last" he replied, continuing up the creaky stairs, as Padme dashed up after him,

"I'm coming too. You might need some help" she smiled, as they crept further up the stairs.

Luke smiled proudly to himself, having just scared the daylights out of his sister and was now not very happy with him, giving him her stern hard serious look that their mum gave dad when she was cross,

"That was not funny, I thought something had happen to you" she informed him as he laughed once more,

"I thought it was" he laughed as Leia pointed out, looking over her shoulder

"I thought mum and dad would have caught up to us by now" as Luke reminded her,

"But in our defence, we did have a head start" he smirked as Leia suddenly turned around, her long brown curls whipping past her ears,

"Did you hear that?" she asked, sounding worried as Luke shrugged,

"No, nothing" he answered her, then he sensed something strange, coming from a few metres away, moving towards the area, he beckoned for Leia to join him,

"What is it?" she whispered as Luke pulled back,

"There's someone else in here and it's not mum and dad" he said, sounded worried, as Leia's eyes widened,

"What?" she asked, now sounding more frightened then ever, before tiptoeing towards the room down the end of the corridor, where the voices were becoming clearer;

"_No, you know your orders, you wait for Lucious to meet you outside then you ambush them" _Luke and Leia heard one voice say to the other, it was hard to recognise who's voice because it sounded more darker,

"_But my lord, if we could do it without the adults?" _they heard the second voice ask,

"_No, I told you they are needed first, in order to…" _he stopped as Leia and Luke froze, remaining quiet as possible and edging further back away from the room and down the hall, walking backwards, using the force to tell them when to turn a corner until Leia heard Luke cry out;

Leia almost ran back the way she had came at that moment but instead she slowly turned around, to see her father's bright blue eyes glaring at her, holding onto Luke with his hand over Luke's mouth,

"You shouldn't have run off like that, you know better" he told her as she couldn't hold it in,

"There's someone else in here!" she exclaimed seeing Anakin freeze and Padme gasp, Anakin went quiet, stretching out with the force. There was something else here but with all the dark inference it was harder to get a clear reading and so rather than investigate, Anakin headed in the other direction, swinging Luke over his shoulder,

"It's probably nothing. It's a haunted shack, probably rats scamping around" he assured her, but Leia would not give up,

"No, dad, we heard voices, we should check it out" she suggested,

"No! That's enough for today. It's getting late" he snapped, proceeding out of the shack as Padme held onto Leia's hand, she leant over to whisper,

"Don't worry, your father is just concerned for you, and it is getting late" as Leia tried not to cry,

"But he didn't even listen to what I said. He just walked over with Luke" she shot back as Padme pulled her in closer, rubbing her back slowly,

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure everything will be alright" she assured her, as they hurried to catch up with Anakin, who was already half way back to the village.

* * *

The family headed straight from the village, back down the pathway towards Hogwarts where Anakin was now venting his anger out about what had just happened as Luke stood before him, silent.

"Luke, what were you thinking, going through that place anyway?" Anakin asked him, barely able to control his anger, Luke looked up at him-he had no answer to tell him, and just watched his father angrily walk around him while Padme stood to the side, with his sister, obviously he would deal with her next after Luke,

"Could you not use your Jedi senses and sense the dark side around that place. It may have been haunted but there was something else there" he pointed out as Luke started,

"That's what Leia was trying to tell you, we heard voices, like they planning something!" he blurted out as Anakin rolled his eyes, once more,

"Again, with the voices, it could have been villagers playing tricks in there or secret political deals" he explained as Luke shook his head,

"No, it was someone else. They were talking about how they needed adults for something" he explained to his father as Anakin slowly raised his hands up to his forehead,

"Okay, this has been a long day and you were obviously excited about going into the village, so just go upstairs and rest" he replied, and that's when Luke lost it, his fist curling underneath his fingers which were clasping onto the Honeydukes bag,

"Why don't you listen to me! I heard voices and so did Leia! They were sinister creepy voices and might be planning an ambush on someone!" he yelled, shocking Anakin before turning around and running back into the huge, wooden doors, leaving Anakin simply standing there, gob smacked at what he just happened,

Without turning to address Leia, he spoke, "Leia, go inside to your common room. I don't want to hear your story now. You shouldn't have ran ahead in there in the first place" he informed her as Leia could feel her eyes start to swell up with tears,

"Dad, I'm so sorry" she cried before she dashed through the wooden doors, leaving Padme with Anakin who cautiously approached her husband;

"Anakin, what happened?" Padme asked, placing her gentle, soft hand in his's while he did not turn to acknowledge her,

"What I had to do, you always told me that I never use to be firm and strict with them, so I had to show them how angry I was for what they did" he replied as Padme went on, using her politician voice,

"Anakin, they were trying to tell you that they overheard a planned ambush, and you ignored them" she went on as Anakin shook his head, moving away

"I know, I sensed something too but I couldn't act on it with you three there. What I overheard this morning, was even more disturbing, something happen last night with the twins and they don't want to concern us" he informed her as Padme smiled,

"Ani, it's Christmas Eve, they want to celebrate with us, it won't be long until the holidays are over and we'll be Sarah and Jesse again, just teachers to them thinking their parents have headed home" she explained as Anakin walked back over to her, lifting her up into the air, spinning her gently around,

"You always know how to make me smile again" he said sealing it with a romantic warm kiss as Padme smiled,

"Because I love you, now come on, let's go talk with Luke and Leia" she informed him heading into the school.

* * *

As the orange yellow sun began to set into the roaming mountains, and the white, small moon shone in the sky along with the sparkling white stars, Anakin and Padme forgot about that hectic morning and afternoon, informing Luke and Leia, they were concerned with what they saw,

They were too shocked to say anything, too worried that something could have happened to them if they were spotted ears dropping and they just wanted to enjoy Christmas with them for now to which Luke and Leia understood, assuring them that they were sorry but relieved to know that Anakin and Padme believed that they heard something, before they settled into the night atmosphere of the castle.

* * *

After a delicious array of meals for dinner, Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Ron, Fred and George all bundled into their warm winter clothing and proceeded out into the grounds, where the snow was thick, cold, and crunch under their boots,

Luke wondered what they were doing out in the ground and turned around to question his dad big surprise when a large, round white snow ball hit him square in the chest and he heard Anakin laugh,

"Surprise!" he yelled as Luke bent down and made some smaller snow balls, running after Anakin, pinning him in the back with snow balls as the others started to laugh when Anakin and Luke stopped, smirking at each other,

"Should we do it?" Anakin asked his son as Luke nodded,

"I think they've asked for it" he replied as Anakin and Luke started chasing after the others with snow, Padme screamed in fright as a large snow ball from Anakin pelted her in the back,

"Oh, you've asked for it now" she told him, chasing after him as Luke, Ron and Leia ducked and dodged snow balls coming from snow balls as snow went flying through the dark, navy blue air and the playful screams of Luke, Leia, their parents and their friends filled the air, unaware of the prying yellow eyes leering from the tall, stoned north tower of the castle.

* * *

"Today you took a big risk coming to me today in the Shrieking Shack, they almost caught us, if we hadn't disappeared when we had" came the cold eerie voice as the assistant didn't turn around,

"I had to question the plan and attack, stating my concerns" he replied as the voice hissed,

"You already knew the plan, and do not fail this time or it will not just be torture this time" he informed him before vanishing leaving the assistant to look down on the playful scene watching them head back into the castle, he knew what his master had meant and he did want to died because of failure, he would succeed.

* * *

Later that night, after ensuring that the twins and their friends were all asleep in their quarters, Padme, dressed in a dazzling sexy, red and white Santa's helper outfit, beckoned for Anakin, who was dressed as Santa, although he was not wearing the hot, thick beard, which made him look ever cuter to Padme, to follow her down the long, hallway, carrying the twins toys as well as the other Gryiffindor's presents towards the common room,

"You know, you look kind of sexy in that outfit? How can you haven't worn that before?" Anakin asked cheekily, as Padme laughed,

"It's Christmas, a special time for all of us. Now come on, we need to get this done before morning" she reminded him, sneaking through the portrait entrance towards the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and lining the room with an array of presents for all,

Once the common room packed with presents, Anakin turned to his gorgeous wife, scooping her into his arms, "And now, time for this Santa to enjoy his early present" he smirked as Padme giggled, sharing a romantic kiss against the backdrop of the cackling fire with her handsome husband before he carried her from the common room towards their own quarters.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas at Hogwarts

**Chapter 15: Christmas at Hogwarts**

As the yellow sun started to rise in the light blue sky, Luke and Leia were both awoken by the sounds of their friend Ron's excited screams, urging them to rush down to the common room,

They sprung out from their beds, their sheets thrown to the floor as they grabbed their warm dressing gowns nearly colliding with each other on the small balcony on the way down, where they each turned to see Ron, looking up at them and the swarming piles of presents around him,

"Wow, this is amazing!" Luke gushed as Ron yelled up at them, he was wearing a dark maroon coloured jumper with the letter "R" on it, over his pyjamas

"Happy Christmas Luke! Happy Christmas Leia!" as they smiled, both replying,

"Happy Christmas Ron!" as Ron yelled back,

"Are you coming down to open your presents or not?" he asked, seeing Leia and Luke's eyes go wider than ever,

"Presents? No way!" they exclaimed, running down the spiral stairs and into the common room.

* * *

Their presents piled all beautifully by the fireplace, as Ron took his place on one of the armrest of the couch, a box of treats that Hermione had sent him, in hand as Luke picked up one of his presents-it wasn't very big, in fact it was small than he had expected, and a note.

He wondered what he could be as he picked up the small piece of parchment attached and began to read it out loud to Leia and Ron,

_Luke,_

_Happy Christmas, I know that this present is smaller than any other present you will receive today, but it doesn't matter, because this present is special. It was given to me by Obi Wan when I was his Jedi padawan, and I treasured it, because Jedi weren't allowed my possessions. This gif, was given to me by Obi Wan, who had received it from Qui Gon. I feel that you are ready to receive this present and will take care of it. Its force sensitive but also, when you feel stressed, it will allow you to remember me when you miss us_

_ Anakin_

Luke finished reading it as Leia and Ron still looked confused at what the note meant. They never knew that their dad had kept anything from when he was younger, only that he had given everything to their mother, so they watched as Luke carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a small, smooth stone, a river rock and Leia gasped,

"Now I remember that, Obi Wan gave it to dad when he was younger like the note said" as Luke ran a finger over it's smooth surface, it was so cool and soft, as he placed it inside his pocket as Leia picked up a present-it was from Anakin,

Unlike Luke's, it was long, not that long but long and thin, like Luke, she picked up the note, reading it to Luke and Ron,

_Leia,_

_I know how much you use to love playing with your mother's necklace I made for her when you were little, so I hope that this present makes you happier, my little princess. Now you can have your very own, like your mother_

_ Anakin_

Thinking that she knew what it was, Leia quickly unwrapped the present and a long piece of black string with a small white, patterned material fell into her lap. Leia couldn't believe her eyes-it was just like the japor snippet her mother wore.

He had made her own necklace, and wasting no time, she quickly placed it around her neck, running a finger over the pattern, it was beautiful.

* * *

They couldn't believe how many presents they had and distracted by their other presents they didn't even hear the portrait open until the voices spoke,

"Wow, looks like Santa must love you guys" came the voice as Luke and Leia whipped around and saw Padme and Anakin, dressed in their sleepwear, Leia jumped up from her seat and into her father's arms before he could even breathe once more as Luke followed her,

"What's going on?" he asked as Leia cried,

"Oh dad, this is the most beautiful present you've given me" showing him the necklace as Luke added,

"This river stone, I can't believe you want me to have it" as Anakin smirked, looking over at a smiling Padme,

"Well, I thought this year deserved some special surprises. So what else did you get?" he asked as they rushed back over to their presents: Leia had received three new beautiful dresses, two of her most wanted toys she had seen, including a new stuffed tusk cat replacing the old one she lost from Padme, Hermione had sent her a bag of sweets and a beautifully cover Hogwarts: A History book, remembering how much Leia read her's, Obi Wan had sent her a brand new orange sabre crystal for when she constructs her lightsaber and Ron had given her a bag of practical jokes from the jokes shop in Hogmeade [he had ask his brothers to get them], while Luke had received a range of jokes and tricks from Ron, a blue sabre crystal from Obi Wan, toys sets from his mother and box of sweets from Hermione. Luke and Leia couldn't believe that they have all this gifts they were amazing, but there were more presents to come.

* * *

Once they had opened their presents, Luke and Leia beckoned for their parents to sit down on the couch before Luke spoke up "Okay, mum, dad, now it's time for your presents" he informed them before he and Leia rushed up to their quarters as Anakin smirked over at Padme,

"You may give your present to me now, but you must wait for tonight for your's" he teased as she giggled,

"Oh Ani, you're such a tease" she replied just as Luke and Leia rushed back down the stairs, and Leia stepped forward,

"This is for both of you, I hope you like it" she told them, handing them the beautifully wrapped gift before she gave each parent a embrace, watching them carefully open the present, gasping when they finally saw it,

"Oh Leia, it's gorgeous" Padme smiled, it was a beautifully decorated snow ball, and inside was Hogwarts and the village,

"It's so if you miss us, you look at this and think of it here" she smiled as Padme pulled her in for another embrace,

"Oh Leia, this is beautiful" she cried as Luke stepped forward,

"My turn now, I found these before we left for school and hope you like them" he told them, handing them to his parents, watching them unwrap them, adding cheekily, "Obi Wan helped me with your's, dad" he smirked as Anakin laughed,

"I can see that he did" he replied, as Padme gasped once more, it was a beautiful light blue velvet cloak, soft and warm, while Anakin's was a new lightsaber handle and he could see Obi Wan had helped because he had placed a note,

"_Hopefully, you won't lose this one"_ it said as Anakin and Padme looked at each other before pulling Leia and Luke into an embrace,

"This is amazing, thanks" Anakin told them as Leia and Luke became embarrassed as Padme spoke up,

"Well, come on, before you fill up on sweets, let's head into the great hall for breakfast" she told them and with that, Luke, Leia, Padme, Anakin and Ron all moved out of the common room towards the great hall.

* * *

For their first Christmas, Leia and Luke were excited to be at Hogwarts, for all the walls and stairways were decorated with beautiful decorations with the tall, green tree standing high at the front of the Great Hall,

They didn't care if students stared as they entered, they were just happy their parents could be with them, their surprises were a bonus as Leia fingered the necklace around her neck once more, smiling up at her father,

She took her seat near her mother as Luke sat in between Ron and his father and reaching over some food for his plate as students and teachers around them excitedly chatting between them.

* * *

Only one figure was not in the great hall, celebrating, he was not in the mood, he was waiting for tonight where he would please his master by capturing Anakin and Padme to activate the plan,

It was almost close and he could feel it. He had secretly watched how Leia and Luke excitedly made their way to the hall with their parents, his master was right, if something were to happen to their parents, they would fall and help him to rise in the wizard world,

It was almost too easy, however they just had one hurdle to cross before they can take control and after tonight, that hurdle will be crossed, providing nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Departing from the hall, with their stomachs full from all the breakfast, Luke, Leia and Ron returned back to their common room while Anakin and Padme returned to their quarters, informing them they will meet them in their common room in a few minutes,

before they rushed off, finding the common room, covered with disguarded wrapping paper and their piles of presents, Leia grabbed one of her new dresses and dashed up to her room while Luke simply took out the river stone from his pocket, feeling it once more, while Ron, still confused at what made the stone special, had to ask,

"So why is that stone special?" as Luke laughed,

"It's a stone that my dad kept with him, since he was training to be a Jedi, given to him by his master who received it from his master. It's like a family tradition-passing it down, because as a Jedi, my dad couldn't have many possessions and this was one of few he had and now he wants to me have it" he replied,

Ron headed up the stairs, "That's wicked, that you have something like that" he told him as Luke followed him up the stairs, narrowly avoiding one of Fred and George's joke tricks they had left on the stairway before entering their room.

* * *

Padme sat peacefully at her dressing table, combing through her luscious, brown thick curls, just thinking about the presents she had received from her children. They were beautiful and magical, as she put the brush through her curls once more,

She was startled by a pair of strong hands on her small shoulders, and seeing a familiar smirk in the mirror, "Ani, you shouldn't sneak up like that" she informed him as he spun her into his arms,

"I wanted to surprise you" he smirked cheekily. He was already dressed in his familiar Jedi robes with his sandy blond hair loose and shaggy against his neck, as he spun her out, "You're so beautiful" he commented,

She was wearing a stunning light violet dress over a pair of knee length white pants for warmth, with a pair of white violet striped boots, before she slipped over her new cloak from Luke as Anakin smiled,

"That cloak suits you" pulling her back into his grasp,

"Thankyou, I knew you would like, but you wait for tonight, I'm wearing something more stunning for you" she teased, pulling him out into the hallway, towards the common room.

* * *

Like her mother had been fixing herself, Leia was admiring herself in the room's full length mirror; it was a beautiful dress, a simply yellow thin strapped dress with light pink flowers across the waist line,

It was gorgeous, but of course, she would need her light pink coat with her thick boots, but at least, she could show off her new dress. She was admiring herself once more before she dashed from the room, into the common room, to find Ron's brothers playing around with their bags of tricks

Leia moved over to look over her presents and Anakin and Padme entered the portrait entrance, "Well, isn't this fun?" Anakin asked as all eyes turned over to him and George sent one of his small, fireworks into the air, exploding in an array of colourful lights showering down, as Anakin smirked,

"Nice one, but how about this?" he asked, pulling over four of the small fireworks into his hand, before he sent them into the air at the same time, watching them exploded as Leia laughed,

"Dad, you're being a show off" she commented as Padme laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, just as Luke rushed down the stairs with Ron,

"Okay, so what else are we doing today!?" he asked excitedly as Padme spoke up,

"Well, we thought, we could all go out onto the grounds and spend some time outside by the lake so we spend Christmas outside the castle" she informed them as everyone became excited at this suggestion, rushing past Anakin and Padme and into the half crowded hallway

* * *

Observing the now deserted common room, Anakin joked, "Well, that certainly cleared them outside" as Padme laughed,

"It sure did, I thought that they would want to spend their days with their presents" she replied as Anakin laughed more,

"I think they did, they all took their bag of tricks with them as Padme snuggled close to Anakin,

"Uh oh, that means trouble, but also, that was a beautiful thing you did for Luke and Leia, with the gifts" she smiled, trying not to cry once more as Anakin held her close,

"Well, I thought that for their first year at a new school, they deserved special presents" he told her as Padme went on,

"But Anakin, why did you decide for now to give your river stone to Luke?" she asked as Anakin smiled,

"It was hard but I wasn't that much older than Luke was when Obi Wan gave it to me and I know Luke will take care of it, as much as I did" he answered her as she wiped away a small tear,

"Oh Anakin, that was beautiful" she cried as he laughed,

"Just wait for tonight, you won't believe your eyes" he smiled, taking her soft hand, and leading her out of the common room.

* * *

The snow was thick and crunched under the boots of students running around the grounds, all trying out new presents they had received from their parents as Luke, Leia, Ron, Fred and George ran through the snow towards the lake, where they finally began to use their presents for fun,

They watched Ron's brother's throw small fireworks across the frozen lake, seeing the ice begin to crack slightly, just as Luke was going to try it out, the small item, was pulled from his hand, scamping around to find it, he came face to face with his father, with a slight smirk crossing his face,

"I wouldn't try that too much" he informed him as Luke simply shrugged,

"Why is that?" he asked as Anakin moved forward towards his young son,

"Because it might ruin plans for later on" he replied, in a low voice so Padme wouldn't hear and Luke followed his father's gaze over to where Padme stood next to Leia, commenting on her daughter's beautiful dress and Luke quickly understood that his father had special plans for tonight for his mother

Luke slowly nodded in agreement as Anakin smirked even more, before he used his force powers to magically create snow balls, hurling them at Luke, Ron, Fred and George, while Padme and Leia scamped away, where they could fight back safety,

Padme successfully hurling a snow ball directly at Anakin's face, to which he turned in her direction, seeing her start to laugh, as Leia joined in, hurling another at her father, smiling over at her mother before Anakin fought back, with Luke and his friends, aiming directly at Padme and Leia, who hurried to fight to defend themselves,

The snow flew back and forth, hitting everyone as snow covered parts of their clothes and their hair but it was worth it, because it was Christmas and everyone was spending Christmas together.

* * *

Two hours after everyone had filled up on lunch and with most of the snow washed off, Anakin secretly pulled aside Luke and Ron, sending Padme and Leia ahead,

"What's going on, dad?" Luke asked, once out of ear shot of the girls as Anakin looked at him seriously,

"How would you like to be my little helpers in preparing my present for your mother tonight?" he asked as Luke's eyes lit up,

"Yeah, I would" he replied, excitement in his voice as Ron looked excited,

"You want me to help to?" he asked, as Anakin smiled,

"Of course, any friend of Luke's is welcome to help me" he informed them, quickly proceeding along the corridor as Luke and Ron, moved fast to catch up with Anakin's fast paces,

"What's going on, what's the surprise?" Luke asked, as they proceeded down the grand stairs at the front, spilling onto the grounds,

"We're going to create a beautiful surprise tonight" he informed them, as he moved over to lake, Luke paused, something was wrong, like something was out of place, but then it was gone, so Luke shook it away catching up with his father and Ron, eager to help plan the surprise.

* * *

Leia sat on her mother's beautiful, soft four poster bed in her quarters watching Padme lay out a variety of beautiful dresses across the other side, "What do you think dad had planned for you tonight?" Leia asked curiously, as Padme smiled,

"I don't know, your dad can be charming and mysterious sometimes, so who knows?" she replied as Leia touched the soft fabric of a hot, stunning, red dress she had rarely seen her mother wear,

"Are you going to wear this one then?" she asked as Padme smiled, lifting it into her arms,

"Well, I've only worn it twice but on both occasions, your dad has drooled at me in it" she laughed as Leia pointed out,

"I think you should because I've never seen you in it" she informed her as Padme moved over to embrace her,

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy to see you once more and I appreciate you help" she told her, moving to pack her make up, hair supplies and clothes into a small, travel bag,

"Now, come on, let's proceed to your quarters, so the boys don't see this outfit then" she smiled as Leia smiled cheerfully back,

"That's a good surprise" she replied with a mischievous smirk before she took Padme's soft gentle hand and exiting the quarters.

* * *

Using Luke and Ron's magic and Anakin's force abilities plus the magical tricks from Dumbledore, the area around the lake, began to sparkle like nothing anyone had seen before, with the occasional student stopping by to admire their work,

Girls would nudge Luke, whispering things like, _"Your mum is so lucky to have a man as handsome as your dad"_ to which Luke was simply laughed and roll his eyes as they all admired their work, watching it twinkle in the sun,

"It will be much better tonight when the sun goes down and the stars and the moon are out" Anakin explained turning back to Ron and Luke "Now come on, let's gets watched up for dinner" he told them heading back into the castle,

Luke and Ron began to follow; speaking in low voices, "I reckon this will be a surprise for your mum tonight" Ron spoke up as Luke smiled,

"Yeah, if nothing goes wrong" he replied as Ron picked up his slow, sad tone in his voice,

"They were just dreams, they could past on" Ron assured him as Luke simply shook his head,

"No, nothing never passes on in my family" he told him, holding back his sadness, "I….I think I'm going to lose my parents" he finished as Ron shook his head in disapprove,

"No, that's not true, trust me" he assured him once, as Luke gave a small smile before entering the castle.

* * *

With the last, final curl released from it's curler, it flowed down Padme's shoulder, with the top part of her beautifully braided across the top, while the rest flowed down her shoulders,

She was now helping Leia, twisting the final flower into her hair, as Leia smiled,

"I love these flowers in my hair, they're beautiful" she gushed as Padme stood back and turned into mirror,

"You look absolutory beautiful, sweetie" she informed, looking at her daughter, in the beautiful, sweet long blue dress she had brought her, as Leia turned to look at her mother, in her stunning, long hot red dress complete with sparkling strapped heels,

"And dad will definitely love you" she assured him seeing her mother giggled,

"Of course, that's why I wore it" smirking, she moved for her coat, "Shall we move out and meet up with the boys for dinner?" she asked as Leia smiled,

"I would love to see their faces when their faces when they see us" she replied, before she followed her mother out of the room and down towards the common room.

* * *

It was getting later and later and Anakin grew impatience by the minute, clearly shown as he paced once again up and down,

"What takes them so long? I'll never understand" he spoke out, "It's like they're teasing us" he added, looking over at Luke, who's eyes moved past his father

Anakin followed his gaze, where he saw Padme, dressed beautifully as ever and he couldn't believe his eyes-his little princess, all dressed up next to her,

He slowly moved over to her, lifting Leia into his arms, "Leia, you look beautiful" he cried as she blushed,

"Oh, daddy, like my dress?" she asked as he spun her around,

"I sure do" he smiled pulling Padme closer to him, whispering into her ear, "You had to choose the dress I like you in, huh?" he teased as she giggled,

"Only to see you fall to the knees" she teased back as she placed an arm around Luke as Anakin stared once more at Padme,

"Well, shall we continue on to dinner, so we can move on to my surprise for you" he smiled, with a wink to Luke and Ron, out of sight of Padme as they headed towards the hall.

* * *

With the moon shining brightly, along with the small, white, sparkling stars, shining down on the fresh, white snow outside. Inside Anakin stood next to Padme, preparing to leave,

"You stay inside, you don't get caught outside" Padme warned them as Anakin laughed,

"If you want to watch out, you can watch from the north tower, I've asked for you to stay there until we get back" he smirked as Padme only rolled her eyes,

"Oh Ani" she laughed, as Anakin moved to pull Padme close to him,

"We should go we don't want to make it any later" he informed her, and so they said their goodbyes to Luke, Leia and their friends before they watched Padme link her arm through Anakin's and exited into the ground.

* * *

Ron turned to Luke and Leia,

"Well, what now?" Ron asked seeing Luke smirk to Leia,

"You know what to do" he told her as she smiled more,

"To the north tower" she replied as Luke nodded in agreement,

"Race you there" he told her, turning sharply on his heel, he dashed back up the stairs towards the tower, followed closely by Leia and Ron.

* * *

Padme started to shiver a bit, as they continued to the lake, however, she did not know because her eyes were closed, "Anakin, tell me what's going on?" she asked sweetly, as he shook his head,

"I cannot tell you yet, you'll have to wait. We're almost there" he assured her, coming to a slow stop, as Padme felt the gentle warm of an open orange fire around her,

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" he smiled as he watched Padme's brown eyes flutter open, and she gasped,

"Oh, Anakin, it's beautiful" she cried, watching the small lights twinkle and the fire crackle nearby with a bottle of rich, white wine and a plate of shurra, "Oh Anakin, this is beautiful" she repeated as he spun her around,

"Merry Christmas, angel" he whispered as she cried,

"Oh Ani, this is gorgeous, it's perfect for my present" she cried, "Now for your's" she smiled. Padme placed both hands on his face, looking into his tender blue eyes, "Something wonderful has happened" she began stroking his face,

"Anakin, Merry Christmas…" her voice trailed before she spoke softly "I'm pregnant" she beamed as Anakin smiled more, he couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be a father, again!

"This is the happiest Christmas ever" he replied as she cried happily,

"Oh Ani" watching him pour two glasses of wine, before handing one to her,

"Merry Christmas, angel" he told her once more, sipping some of the wine, before they placed them down on the table as he held out his hand,

"Would you like to dance with me?" he smirked as she laughed,

"I would love to" she smiled, as he spun her close to him, as they twirled around together, in the snow, with the lights twinkling above them, all six pairs of eyes watched from above

* * *

"It's too bad we can't hear anything, it's looks beautiful" Leia gushed as Luke rolled his eyes at Ron,

"Yeah, we know, we helped dad prepare it" he replied as Leia smiled,

"Really, well, I guess that you can be helpful when you want" she replied, continuing to stare out over at their parents, dancing away by the light of the silvery moon.

* * *

Anakin could not take his eyes off Padme-she was so beautiful as her curls whipped around on either side as he spun her around, when he felt a disturbance, his eyes darting around, as Padme noticed his sudden change,

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"There is a disturbance" he whispered, "Stay close to me" he added, taking her soft hand, leading her towards the forbidden forest,

Once inside the forbidden forest, Padme suddenly noticed the leaves of the tress begin to freeze, iced over as they edged closer,

"Anakin, perhaps we should go back, this is dangerous" she whispered, shivering all over, wishing that she now had brought her cloak with her, that was back with their drinks, their breaths in cold whispers,

Anakin looked around, trying to find the source of the disturbance, "I think you're right" he agreed, noticing the leaves on the ground, iced over, and crunching under his boots.

They backed further out towards the opening, when a heavily cloaked, ghost like figure swarmed in front of them, it was something neither of them had seen before: it had no face, as Padme gave a slight shriek as Anakin pushed her behind him,

Taking on the unknown figure, bringing his lightsaber to his hand, and igniting the bright blue blade, however the black figure only swarmed down at him, knocking him flat on his back, sending his weapon scattering away, edging even closer to his face as Padme screamed again,

Anakin rolled over to see another cloaked figure, wearing a silvery mask over his face, and Anakin's eyes widen in horror, Padme, his beloved wife, laid unconscious in the figure's arms before he handed her over to another cloaked figure laughing,

He strolled over to where Anakin laid, trapped, seeing his weapon inches away from his neck, and spoke, with a cold hiss, "At last, we have you Anakin Skywalker, and his beloved, and soon your offspring. Our master is expecting you" he laughed, seeing Anakin's eyes go wide,

"Never, Luke and Leia are well protected with Dumbledore" he growled, as he laughed,

"Our master will lead them to him" he laughed again, seeing Padme begin to stir in the other figure's arms, she was trembling from the coldness around them.

_Who were these creatures and what was going to happen to them?_ Anakin wondered, becoming fearful his wife's safety and the safety of his unborn child, he sighed, "What do you want us to do?" he asked,

"For you to come with us" the figure informed him, as more figures swarmed him, and disappearing into the night air.

* * *

"Something's wrong" Luke spoke as Leia nodded,

"Where did all that mist come from?" she asked as Ron shrugged,

"It is winter, must be a night thing" he suggested as Luke shook his head,

"No, it's something more" he told her,

"We have to get down there!" Leia screamed, turning on her heel, she dashed from the tower, hoping that everything was alright and it really was just the mist of the night.

* * *

They dashed down the hall, not even bothering to duck out of sight from passing perfects; their concern was their parents,

They burst out onto the grounds, where they could still see the twinkling lights from the spells used to prepare Anakin's gift to Padme, slamming to a sudden halt as Luke looked around,

"I don't see them anywhere and I can't sense them anywhere, neither" he informed Leia and Ron as Leia walked towards the small table where the two, half drunken glasses stood along with Padme's cloak,

"It looks like they were still celebrating when they disappeared" she informed them as Ron looked confused,

"How? The only way to disappear is by disapparating" he replied seeing Luke turn towards the forbidden forest and disappearing beyond the trees, Leia did not like what he had done,

"Luke! Get back here right now! We don't know what's in there!" she yelled out, hearing no reply, just the rustling of leaves under boots,

"Leia, I think something is terrible wrong" Luke finally spoke, as he re-appeared, as Leia's face showed the same concern their mother would show,

"Did you find them?" she asked as Luke shook his head,

"No, worse, I found dad's lightsaber but no sign of them anywhere" he replied as Leia gasped,

"You don't think that those dreams are more than just dreams?" she asked as Luke was afraid to reply,

"I think so, I think so" he answered her as Ron was afraid to ask anything,

"So what do we do? Should we tell Dumbledore?" he asked as Luke shook his head,

"No, we'll leave it for tonight. We don't want to wake him right now. We'll leave it for right now. Maybe they went off on their own and he didn't notice that he dropped his lightsaber" he suggested, trying to remain positive moving over towards his sister, who clearly was not believing that her parents would just disappear into thin air for no reason.


	16. Chp 16: Troubling End To The Holidays

**Chapter 16: Troubling End to the Holidays**

Two days after Christmas, Anakin and Padme were no where to be found, and Luke and Leia were keeping themselves locked up in their rooms, not bothering to come out. Ron had to tell everyone that they were suddenly ill and Anakin and Padme had left early in the morning after Christmas.

Of course, only Ron knew the _**real**_ reason why Luke and Leia holed themselves up in the quarters and that Anakin and Padme were goodness knows where. He wasn't even allowed to tell any teachers the real story so they don't worry, except what neither of them knew was that if Dumbledore didn't really know where they were, he didn't have his Administer or Defence against the Dark Arts teacher when school begins in another day, however, Luke and Leia were simply refusing to leave their quarters, wondering what could have happened to their parents.

* * *

A loud, piercing scream jerked Padme from her position in the cold, dark, dank room-she was still in the beautiful dress from last night but she could not find Anakin anywhere, with a hand across her stomach, she feared for her life as well as her unborn baby's, as well as Anakin.

_**Where were they?**_ The last thing she remembered was being in the Hogwarts grounds with Anakin when a dark, ghost like figure swooped down on them, before she was knocked out.

She shivered from the cold air as well as another piercing scream, when the metal barred door to the room was jerked open and she could see the outline of two black cloaked figures, holding another, before tossing them in, watching them fall to the ground,

She gasped when she realised it was Anakin and he looked awful. Rushing over to his fallen figure, she felt his strong left flesh hand touch her face,

"Oh Ani, what happened to you?" she cried as Anakin struggled with great pain to pull himself up,

"I think these people have something to do with Luke and Leia's dreams, because the one who tortured me, kept asking me to bring the children to him" he told her as Padme gasped more, as she felt Anakin's right hand moved across her stomach,

"How's the baby?" he uttered in a whisper, as she felt the tears fall down her pale cheeks,

"Just fine, but I don't know for how much longer" she confessed as Anakin tried to give a half smile,

"I promise, that you and our child will not be harmed" as Padme smiled through her tears, before she helped Anakin slowly up, and moving him over to the cold, metal table designed as a bench, as she examined the injuries he had endured, as she started to fear what will happen to her.

* * *

Still refusing to emerge from the quarters, Ron thought that he would try once more to see if they would come out at least to eat again, he tiptoed up to the quarters and entered into the room, finding Luke, still dressed in his pyjamas and his fingers around his river stone, sitting on his bed

Ron took a deep breath, "Hey, do you want to come and get something to eat and maybe talk to others?" he suggested as Luke didn't even bother to look up,

"I told you I don't want to come out" he repeated as Ron tried again, moving closer towards his friend

"I'm sure your dad just had another surprise for your mom, like a romantic holiday" he informed him as Luke continued to run his finger down his river stone,

"He would have told us, something has happened to them. I just want to know they are safe" he added, before he felt his temper flaring, punching his fist into his blanket causing Ron sigh,

"Alright, I'll leave you to it" he finally assured him, exiting the room as Luke saw his books, equipment and personal items before him, giving them a swift brush to the ground, one of them knocking the small holo projector which flashed open to reveal: the Christmas photo Ron had taken of their family right before they disappeared, smiles all on their bright faces,

Luke stared down at the projector, before he abruptly shut it off, he could not look at anymore memories, all he could think of, is what if his parents were in terrible danger, like in his nightmares?

* * *

Unlike Luke, Leia wanted to dwell on happier memories rather than want to think of where her parents could be, knowing perfectly well that they had not just disappeared into thin air and it started with that mist around the area last night

Leia quickly shook her head of those thoughts, as she ran a finger across her father's japor snippet he had made for her as she clutched the stuffed tusk cat in her hands, her eyes going through the beautifully decorated pages of "Hogwarts: A History" Hermione had given her, her eyes always reading the same pages, especially the page about Dumbledore and how he spoke of this prophecy.

He was talking about them, Leia realised now, then her mind would always go back to what he told her, if someone they loved were killed, they would turn, with her eyes starting to water, she quickly shut the book, not wanting to dwindle on those thoughts, instead she reached over for her holo projector of all the Christmas shots taken of them. _**It was suppose to be a happy Christmas, so where could they be?**_

* * *

Ron needed to get out of the common room, it was too depressing, Luke and Leia would not speak to anyone and it made him lonely, except for when he would go off with his brothers, but still, he just wanted to spend the reminder of the break with his friends.

Hermione wasn't due back until tomorrow or so he thought. He descended the grand stairs towards the entrance, when he saw a figure making their way through the castle; he couldn't see who they were, until they started to wave excitedly at him,

"Ron!" they exclaimed as he looked confused, seeing them pull off their jacket, brushing the reminding snow off them,

"Hermione!" he exclaimed as she smiled, "I thought you were coming back tomorrow" he told her as she gushed,

"I thought I would come back earlier to spend an extra day with my friends" she replied, looking around, "Where's Luke and Leia?" she asked as Ron sighed,

"It's a long story" he told her as she shrugged,

"Well, it's a long walk back to the common room so you can tell me then" she pointed out, starting to walk back to their stairs as Ron took a deep breath and began to tell her

"Well, it all began a few days before Christmas; we were playing with Fred and George when Professor Dumbledore wanted to see Luke and Leia. They were gone for a while, when finally they came back, with no other, than their parents!" he exclaimed as Hermione gasped,

"You met their parents! What are they like? Are they still here?" she quickly asked as Ron laughed,

"They are really nice and cool, but I'll get to that" he assured her, "Anyway, Luke and Leia loved having their parents here and spent all their time with me, even asking me to be with them. When Christmas came, it was so much fun, and that night, their dad had a surprise for their mom on the grounds, he even allowed us to watch from the North Tower and we did, then something went wrong, and we rushed out to find them, but they were no where to be found, only their mother's cloak and their drinks" he finished as Hermione, who had been listening intently, looked confused,

"So they just disappeared, without noticed?" she asked as Ron nodded,

"Yeah, and Luke and Leia won't come out, until they know where they've gone" he added as Hermione looked stunned before gasping, apparently, she figured it out before Ron,

"Ron! You don't think that they've been kidnapped and Luke's dreams are true?" she asked as Ron shrugged,

"I don't know, they don't want to think about that" he answered her, finally reaching the common room, where Hermione strolled over to the stairs,

"I'm going upstairs to unpack. I'll see how Leia's going" she pointed out, ascending the stairs.

* * *

Hermione finally reached the entrance to her quarters she shared with the other first year girls, pushing the door open; she slowly looked around,

"Leia? Are you here?" she asked, trying to see through the dark, she popped her bag down by her trunk, when another voice entered the air,

"Hermione? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" they asked as Hermione smiled, "Surprise, I am back early" she announced as Leia jumped off her bed, still dressed in her nightwear,

"I am so glad to see you" she told her as Hermione nodded,

"Me too, and Ron told me about what happened" she informed her as Leia went quiet,

"Oh, that's good, I didn't want to say anything" she added as Hermione saw the japor snippet around her neck,

"That's a beautiful necklace" she commented as Leia looked away,

"My dad made it for me as a Christmas present, my mother has one just like it" she whispered as Hermione looked around the room, her eyes falling on the holo projector on the bed,

"Is this them from Christmas?" she asked, moving over, Leia nodded,

"Yes, before they left" she cried, leaning against the bed post as Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she asked,

"Leia, I was talking to Ron and I had a thought, you don't think that your brother's dreams are real and your parents were kidnapped?" she asked as Leia suddenly whipped around,

"I don't want to think about that because then it would be all our fault" she cried as Hermione became silent, staring down at the projector, with the image of Anakin, his arms around Padme and Leia and Luke, their arms around both their parents, smiles across their faces.

* * *

Padme slowly ran her pale, cold hand across Anakin's face, she had managed to use a corner of her beautiful dress to clean some of his open wounds but it pained her to look at him like this,

She wrapped one of his arms around her, she became startled as the wooden metal door opened and she saw four more cloaked figures emerge, as Anakin struggled to pull himself up, making one laugh,

"Don't try to sit up, it will only double the pain" as Anakin angrily snarled,

"What do you want with us?" he asked as another laughed,

"Only your children" they replied as Anakin shook his head,

"You'll never get them" he informed them, making them laugh,

"Then, we'll had to force you to bring them here" he told him, signalling two other figures, who moved forward, grabbing a startled, frightened Padme, who tried to struggle free as Anakin felt his blood boiling more,

"Don't you hurt her or I'll kill you!" he threatened as the first laughed,

"Not before we kill you" he informed him, exiting from the room with a struggling Padme, who screamed out,

"Anakin! Help me!" but he couldn't as the remaining death eater shoved him back, holding his wand at him,

"A little present for you" he told him, before adding, "Crucio!" as Anakin fell back to the ground, withering in agony as his whole body shook, like it was on fire and he only heard the sound of the door slamming against it's hinges

* * *

Ron was amazed, it had only been an hour since Hermione had been back, yet in that one hour, she had convinced both Luke and Leia to come out of their room and downstairs to the common room

Though they were not happy about it, but they didn't want to see Hermione become angry, like she once had. The warmth of the orange, yellow fire kept them warm, since they had not bothered to change from their nightwear,

"Nice to have you back" Luke huffed as Hermione smirked,

"I knew you would want me back" she cheekily replied as Leia just kept rubbing her fingers across her necklace, it was something she always wanted, it was beautiful, small, but beautiful.

Her mother never took hers off and now Leia wouldn't either, Leia ran her finger across it one more, when something strange happened, and the last thing she heard was Hermione and Luke calling her name.

_Leia's Nightmare_

_Leia found herself in a large, living room, a huge, long snake slithered around the fire, as cloaked, tall figures surrounded the room, all looking at the centre of the room, _

_Leia struggled to see, until she squeezed through the figures, until she finally found her way to the front, not wishing she almost hadn't. A tall, bald, pale man aimed at wand towards the figure of her mother, _

"_You are strong just like your husband, but you will break" he told her as Padme remained strong as Leia saw the face of the Queen her mother once was, _

"_Like Anakin told you, our children will never serve you" she strongly assured him as Voldemort laughed, _

"_Oh, they will, because I have bigger plans that will see them fall" he told her, he shouted, _

"_Crucio!" as Leia saw Padme fall from the grip the death eaters had on her, shaking on the ground, crying out in pain as Voldemort kept his wand pointed at her, repeating "_

_Crucio" at her, while Leia couldn't stand it, she tried to shout out, but no one heard her, until she heard a reply, _

"_Leia, wake up, please wake up!" and Leia was pulled away from the scene._

_End of nightmare_

Leia's brown eyes snapped open and found Luke and Hermione staring down at her,

"What happened? Why were you yelling stop for?" Luke asked as Leia quickly wiped the dripping sweat off her forehead, releasing the tight grip on her necklace,

"Huh, what?" she asked, seeming dazed as Luke furthered explained,

"You were listening and talking to us then you went quiet, and then blacked out. What happened?" he asked once more as Leia tried to remember,

"I saw mom, in a living room, with cloaked figures, and another, holding a wand at her, he spoke to her, then he yelled crucio and I saw her screaming on the ground, pleading with him to stop but he just kept going until I was pulled away" she explained, before she placed her head in her hands, and start to cry, "It was horrible, I saw them torture her and I couldn't stop it" she cried as Luke moved to console her as Hermione spoke up,

"That's why you were screaming 'stop! Sop it!'" she added as Ron piped up,

"It was like you were having some kind of fit at first" as Luke looked at her,

"I'm sure it was a dream" he told her as Leia shook her head,

"No, what if Hermione's right, what if these dreams are real and they are happening right now? What if our parents were forcefully taken from the grounds?" she asked, looking at all three of them, who couldn't reply, just looked around at each other, no one wanted to answer those questions, knowing that Leia might as well be right.

* * *

Anakin laid on the cold, stoned floor, he was in too pain to get back up, not that he had tried to, but the pain was huge, like he would die, now he laid there, wondering what had happened to Padme, hoping she was alright, when a blinding light flashed into the room,

The door had creaked open and he squinted to see a figure, carrying another smaller, unconscious figure into the room, onto the metal, cold, bench bed, turning to give a small kick to Anakin and exit the room. As he quickly realised that it was Padme, who was unconscious, and with all his strength he had left, he pulled himself and over to Padme, reaching out to touch her pale cheek,

He saw that she was still shaking slightly, seeing her eyes flutter open, resting on Anakin, trying to sit up, but he held her down, "Don't sit up, I know what you're going through" he informed her as she cried,

"Oh Anakin, it was horrible. I wouldn't tell him about Luke and Leia, then he tortured me and I felt like my body was on fire, then I worried for the baby" she cried, as Anakin reached out to sense if the baby was still alright, he smiled, placing an hand across her forehead,

"The baby's fine, I can sense them" he smirked as Padme gave a slight smile,

"That makes it slightly better" she told him as he leaned in closer and planted a soft, tender kiss against her angelic, cold lips.

* * *

"You've got to tell Dumbledore about this. He might know how to save them" Hermione pointed out as Leia shook her head,

"No, we can't worry the teachers. We'll have to handle it ourselves" she replied as Ron spoke next,

"But some of the teachers are worried for you, when Professor McGonagell came to speak about saying goodbye to your parents, she looked concerned when I told her you were ill and they had left already" he reminded them as Luke paused to think,

"We shouldn't tell Dumbledore yet until we have more evidence, like if we don't hear from them shortly. It's only been two days" he informed them as Hermione sighed in frustration,

"That's crazy, you have to tell someone!" she exclaimed as Leia agreed,

"We will, but in time, maybe when we get back to classes, it will take our minds off it" she suggested, although she knew something about that sentence just didn't seem reassuring to her.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore didn't really concerned himself with a lot of things, however, one thing did concern him and it was all about what Luke and Leia had told him and caused him to consult the prophecy several times

Now with the added disappearance of Anakin and Padme, he had no Administer or Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and it all went back to the prophecy. _If something or someone of importance was taken, then the prophecy can be altered_ and although, he had no real proof, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was behind their disappearance and perhaps Padme had been right, to question Snape's new 'assistant',

He had not seen him since the Christmas break had started. Dumbledore only hoped that it wasn't too late and Anakin and Padme could still be saved and Luke and Leia would fulfil the prophecy as it says, or otherwise, Hogwarts will fall to Voldemort with their powers.

* * *

Deciding that they needed fresh air, Luke and Leia agreed to emerge onto the grounds with Ron and Hermione, of course, they couldn't avoid questions like _**'where are your parents?'**_ but did not wish to reply,

Unfortunately they were not counting on one person to be back so soon, wishing that he was expelled in the holidays. "Well, well, if it isn't the Skywalker losers and their friends Weasley and Granger. You make a good group-mudbloods and mudblood friends. I heard about your parent's sudden departure, maybe they finally decided you were worthless and abandoned you" Draco taunted as Luke slowly reached for his wand out of his back pocket as Leia shot back,

"Our parents would not do that, after all they were here for our Christmas, where did you spend your's, with the pigs?" she teased back as Draco sneered,

"No, I had the luxury of my own home, unlike you" he smirked as Luke strolled straight up to him, holding the wand at Draco's neck,

"I am not afraid to fight you" he warned him as Draco suddenly went quiet, as everyone else watched in horror,

"Luke, don't do it, you'll get into trouble" Ron warned as Leia smirked,

"He deserves to be threatened, thinking he's higher than every one" she commented as Luke lowered his wand, and Draco relaxed, however, he didn't see Luke spin right around, punching him right in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then sent him and his two friends scrambling as Leia smiled,

"Well done, I'm impressed" as Ron echoed her remark,

"Bloody brilliant, mate, only hope Snape doesn't find out" as Luke smiled proudly as they continued to work their way around the grounds of the school.

* * *

Voldemort was growing impatience in Anakin and Padme, he would torture them until they were battered, bruised and bleeding, not to mention unconscious and they still had not cracked.

He did not want to reveal his bigger plan until he had to, but that looked like it would be coming anytime soon. Some of the death eaters had their own ideas, but were not keen to argue with the dark lord, however if Lucious was to talk to him, he would listen.

They watched the tall, blond hooded figure moved towards the antique fireplace towards the cold figure of Voldemort,

"My lord, some of the death eaters had their own ideas they think could help" Lucious spoke up as Voldemort didn't respond, so he went on, "They noticed that Anakin Skywalker has a weakness for those he cares for, so if we were to bring them both out, you would handle him and if he refuses, he would have to watch his wife suffer" he explained as Voldemort slowly turned around, his red eyes glaring at him,

"I see Lucious that you have proven to be helpful after all. Go and bring them to me and make sure that his wife is gagged" he instructed him, watching several death eaters disappear out of the living room towards the lower part of the manor.

* * *

As they made their way through the grounds, Luke had a sudden idea, "Hey, I just remembered something!" he exclaimed as Leia, Hermione and Ron turned to regard him, as he went on,

"We should contact Obi Wan, maybe mom and dad didn't just disappear and he just took her to Naboo for another Christmas surprise and he has heard from them" he further explained as Leia pointed out,

"But then, how come we found his lightsaber in the forest?" as Luke shrugged,

"Maybe it slipped or he dropped it earlier" he replied "It's the one thing we haven't tried yet. Come on, we can do it now, the owlry is not too far from here" he informed them, picking up a fast sprint, he sprinted towards the owlry tower as Hermione and Ron, blankly looked to Leia,

"What was that about? What does he mean? Who was he talking about?" they both asked at the same time as Leia sighed,

"Obi Wan is a family friend, he was our dad's Jedi master and since dad became a Jedi knight, he's been like a brother to dad and an uncle to us and Luke's saying, if anyone has heard from mom and dad, it's Obi Wan" she carefully explained before chasing after Luke, who was already halfway up the tower's steps.

* * *

It seemed that the room had gotten colder than when they were first thrown in here, was this part of their plan? To freeze them? It made them wonder what will happen to them and will they ever get out of here,

They were then blinded by the white light as once again the wooden metal door opened, causing them to squint at the cloaked figures floated in, still struggling with his strength, Anakin moved to protect Padme but they proved to have more powers,

He soon found himself appended with thin white straps around his wrists as a small terrified shriek caused him to spin around, and he saw two more figures around Padme, placing a thin piece of cloth in her mouth, just between the teeth and around the back of her head, and her wrist were tied too,

Anakin didn't need to sense why they were bringing both of them, he had a bad feeling about this and he also sensed the fear throughout Padme's body as small, clear tears fell from her bright brown eyes, staining her pale soft cheeks.

* * *

Finally having being able to catch up to Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron already found him, with a small piece of parchment from his pocket and a spare quill and seeing him starting to roll it up, and attaching it to his light brownish owl as Leia spoke up,

"Are you going to show me what you wrote?" she asked as Luke sighed,

"Fine, it's only short but it gets to the point" he informed her, as she moved over and unravelled the parchment, which read:

_Obi Wan,_

_Have you had from mum and dad recently since Christmas? Because dad let us watch him show mum her surprise then they were gone? We were wondering if they've talked or spoken to you about where they went_

_Luke and Leia_

Leia smiled, throwing her arms around her brother,

"Thanks for including me. I would have written some exactly like this" she informed him as he began to roll it back up,

"Well, I just wanted it to be quick to the point and thought that what you would have written" he replied, attaching the note to his owl's leg and letting him jump off his perch to his arm and carrying him over to the arched window, watching him fly off, before turning back to dust off his hands,

"Now we wait for the reply and see what he says then we'll decide if we'll speak to Dumbledore" he informed them as Hermione spoke next,

"I hope you do, he never fails to help out" she reminded them as Ron cut in,

"In good time but for now, let's go get ready for dinner, I'm starting to get hungry again" he smirked as they all laughed and followed him out of the tower. Hopefully Obi Wan would be able to give them a clear answer, maybe he could sense them through the force.


	17. Chapter 17: Uncovering The Truth

**Chapter 17: Uncovering The Truth**

"Crucio!" the words screamed out from Voldemort's cold, slimy lips as Anakin tried to turn away, from seeing his beloved, squirm and try to cry out, her gag prevented her from making anymore than a grunt. It was painful to watch but because they had tied his hands together, they could yank the rope, causing him to be filled with utter hated at this horrific sight.

Voldemort could see Anakin trying to look away, so he slowly lowered his wand, and Padme stopped squirming in front of him.

"So, you are willing to help me or shall I torture your wife more?" he asked as Anakin fumbled for an answer, he couldn't stand it anymore, but nor would he allow his children to become servants to this evil dark lord,

"Well, I'm waiting for a reply" Voldemort impatiently snapped as Anakin looked once more at Padme, her tearful brown eyes staring intently at him, finally Anakin spoke,

"I can't. I can't let my children become your servants nor can I let you torture my wife anymore" he replied as Voldemort laughed,

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" he informed him, turning his wand towards Padme, once more, when the long, brown wand flew from his grip, into Anakin's tied hands, where he quickly over turned the Death eaters holding him, breaking the rope around his hands, rushing over to where his wife lay, barely conscious, until he was knocked back by another death eater,

"Stupefy!" he yelled and Anakin was knocked onto his back, feeling a cold, clammy hand grab the back of his half ripped tunic,

"Very amusing, and very foolish" he hissed into his ear, "I shall enjoy watching you die" he added, pushing towards another two death eaters, who dragged him away along with his beautiful frightened wife, her hands still tied, dragged across the darken carpet, Anakin's yells could be heard as he left,

"You won't win and you're making a big mistake!" as Voldemort laughed, before he began to stroke the head of his long, faithful snake.

* * *

Anakin was violently thrown into the room, then Padme, before the door snapped shut on it's hinges, as he knelt down beside Padme, quickly removing the gag from her mouth, and untying her hands.

He quickly checked and found a faint pulse, obviously she was hanging on with all her strength but that strength was fading fast, and Anakin knew that there wasn't much time left, as he felt her hand across his face,

"Ani, that was very brave of you, back there" she whispered as Anakin felt his eyes swell with tears at hearing her sweet voice fading,

"I couldn't let him hurt you again" he assured her as she struggled a bit, trying to pull her up into a sitting position,

"You are truly my hero" she tried to smile, pulling him in closer for a kiss as he added,

"I only hope that Luke and Leia find us soon" returning her sweet kisses although if he couldn't reach out to them, how would they be able to find them

* * *

Luke, once more, paced up and down the red, plush lounge where Ron had taken his place, Hermione and Leia had retired to their room for the night, but Luke, still had a lot on his mind,

"This is madness! We should have heard a reply by now" he pointed out as Ron reminded him,

"Well, maybe your dad's friend is out and is just getting the reply now or maybe he's letting your owl rest and fly back in the morning" as Luke sighed,

"I know, but I just want to know what's going on. I mean, I hate not knowing where they are and Leia's dream kept coming back to me about what is really happening to our parents, and maybe…." His voice trailed off as another voice entered the room,

"Maybe, some people are trying to sleep but can't because certain people are talking and are causing people to stay awake" they finished as both boys turned to see Leia, dressed in a simple, white nightdress, wearing the angered look their mother gave, as Luke looked down,

"Sorry, just seeing if my owl had returned" he muttered,

"Well, he hasn't, now get to bed. He'll probably be here tomorrow" she assured him, turning on her heel, she ascended the stairs once more followed by Luke and Ron, Leia was right, he'll return and besides he could feel his eye lids wanting to close before he had even reached the stairs.

* * *

As Luke finally decided to place his head down against the cool surface of his soft pillow, he felt the wave of sleep over come him and he allowed his weary tired eyes close, hoping that the sweet, calm idea of sleep will help him to relax:

_Luke's Dream_

_Luke found himself standing in an unrecognisable place, very dark, dimly lit and cold, almost like ice, wondering what he was doing in this dreadful place, he started to look around, to see if anyone else was here. He turned another corner when he nearly jumped out of his skin, there, a few feet, ahead of him, was his father, but he was like a ghost, a force spirit, like he had heard about growing up, trying not to believe what he was seeing, he edged closer, finally speaking, _

"_Dad? What happened to you? Where's mom? What's going on?" he asked as Anakin gave a small smile, _

"_We're so proud of you and what you've done" he spoke as Luke looked confused, _

"_Done what? What happened?" he asked as Anakin went on, _

"_Leia, your friends, and yourself, came to face Voldemort and rescue us, causing a huge fight and in the fight, he fired the deadliest spell unexpectedly and it hit both your mother and myself before you could react" he informed him as Luke, shook his head, not wanting to believe anything, _

"_No, don't say that! You're not dead!" he shouted, "Where are you!? Where's mom and Leia!?" he exclaimed as Anakin drifted over to him, and placed a cold, hand on his small shoulder, _

"_It happened and afterwards, Leia, violently took off, striking death eaters as she ran. She let her anger over come her and she struck Voldemort down in anger and you haven't seen her since" he answered him as Luke shook his father's hand off him, _

"_No, don't say that! You're not my father! This is all a trick! Leia would never do that, you're not dead, you're not dead!" he shouted as he suddenly felt the place beginning to spin and the last thing he saw was his father, smiling at him, before he faded away into the night._

_End of Luke's dream_

"You're not dead! You're not dead!" Luke screamed, fighting with his sheets as he heard another voice,

"Luke, mate, wake up!" came the worried voice of his friend Ron and Luke bolted right up, looking around, he found himself, back in his bed, in his room, sweat dripping down from his forehead and Ron looking across at him,

"What….What happened?" he asked, as Ron slowly answered,

"You seemed to be having a nightmare and screaming" as Luke slowly climbed out of bed,

"I saw my father, he told me how we found them and a fight broke out and my parents were killed and Leia became angry and stormed off and she wasn't seen since" Luke spoke as Ron's eyes nearly fell from his sockets,

"Bilmey, do you think it was another vision?" he asked as Luke sat on the edge of his bed post, leaning against his bed post,

"No, I just think it was a nightmare, just a nightmare" he assured him, reaching across for his smooth surface of his river stone.

* * *

As the morning sun rose in the sky, the following morning, students began to rise from their beds, including Leia who climbed out from her four poster bed, with a small moan, looking over at Hermione,

"I can't believe that the school term starts back tomorrow" Leia commented as Hermione smiled,

"Then exams" she added as Leia moaned more, moving for her dressing grown,

"Don't remind me about them. I don't think I can do exams until my parents are safe" she told her, gently picking up her cat who had slept on her bed, and emerged into the hallway, leading down to the common room, "I mean, I want to focus on my exams but I just can't when I haven't heard from my parents" she went on as Hermione nodded in agreement as Ron joined them on their stairs,

"Morning Ron, where's Luke?" Leia asked as Ron answered,

"Luke kind of had a bad nightmare last night and has been up since then. When I woke up this morning, he had fallen back asleep and I left him there because he looked awfully tired last night" he pointed out as Leia looked concerned,

"Another nightmare? Did he talk about it? What happened?" she asked as Ron nodded,

"Well, when I went to wake him out of it, he was screaming then he told me how he saw his father, and he told Luke how you both fought to save them but they died anyway and you, stormed off after they died in anger" he replied as Leia gasped,

"What? No, this can't be" she stammered as Leia looked up at the stairs towards her brother's room, "I'll leave him sleep, if a reply comes. I'll wait till he wakes up to read it" she informed them, as they proceeded through the common room and towards the great hall.

* * *

Luke was in fact was not in bed, but had silently taken his place at their table in the great hall, he had cleverly concealed his bed in his room, making it seem like he was asleep, a trick he had used when he was younger on his parents.

He just couldn't sleep ever he had his dream last night he couldn't fall back asleep. He just watched everyone coming into the great hall, all chatting away and dreading the start of term tomorrow. Luke hoped that the work from all his classes would take his mind off of his dreams.

He quickly turned away when he spied Leia, Ron and Hermione entering the great hall. He wanted to avoid eye contact with them, seeing how he had lied to them about being in bed and he was sure that Leia and Hermione already knew about his dream last night from Ron.

He remained still even as Ron, Leia and Hermione each took their seats near him, Leia's cat, purring softly in between Leia and Hermione, opposite Luke, her fingers drumming on the oak table, waiting for him to look at her.

Leia, finally deciding that she had had enough of Luke avoiding contact with her, she spoke,

"So I see you lied about being in bed? Playing tricks on us already, are we?" she asked as he didn't look at, just turned to face Ron, "Ron, already told us about your dream last night and because it's about our parents and me, you better talk now" she went on, and Luke could hear the anger in her voice raising, however she remained firm, having seem their mother working in the Senate numerous times.

"Luke, tell me what is going on right now!" she added as Luke kept his direction at Ron, before finally deciding to speak,

"It's nothing, this was just a bad dream because it won't happen" he assured her as Leia looked shocked,

"How can you be so sure? We were sure that mom and dad would be safe here at Hogwarts and now look where they are!" she exclaimed, "Luke, this is…" she was cut off by a loud screeching and chatter towards the windows where a light brown owl, flew in, a small holo disk in his mouth,

"Luke, it's your owl, but what's that with him?" Ron asked as his owl came in for a gentle landing right in front of Luke, Leia and Hermione's eyes sternly focused on Luke as he reached for a small owl treat he pocketed earlier,

"Thanks" he muttered to the owl, who began nipping away at some of the food that started to arrive on the table, "Looks like Obi Wan sent us a reply his way back home" he laughed as Leia scoffed,

"Open it then, if you're not going to talk to me, then let's see what he said" she informed him as Luke ushered Leia, Hermione and Ron around closer so no one else could see or hear as he opened up the holo disk and all four eyes, saw an older, bearded man standing before them, dressed like Anakin, they knew it was Obi Wan, although Ron and Hermione were still confused at all this, as the holo gram spoke:

_Luke, Leia, _

_I still have to get use to your method of replies, seeing an owl fly into my quarters in the middle of the night, still surprises me. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas and your schooling at Hogwarts._

_However, in regards to your reply, which has worried me, no, I have not heard from your parents. The last time I heard from your parents was Christmas Eve and telling me about the presents they had brought for you. I hope Anakin liked your present you brought from him, Luke. But no other reply yet and their apartment has been very quiet, not one moment and your mother's friends on Naboo, say they haven't seen them either._

_I suggest talking to your headmaster about all this while I try and work out what could have happen here and let you know if I find anything._

_Good luck and keep up the hard work._

They watched as the holo gram flicked and closed off, Luke and Leia remained silent, this was bad, they were hoping that he had seen them, but the last time, he did was Christmas Eve. Hermione spoke next,

"Now, will you go to see Dumbledore? Your parent's friend just said to speak to him" as Ron breathed a sigh of relief,

"This technology of yours is wicked. That message was better than a piece of parchment" he laughed as Luke finally looked to Leia, who was lost for words,

"I guess we know what to do now" he told her as she nodded, her eyes looking up, seeing a familiar figure stroll past the entrance,

"Now's our chance" she spoke, sprinting from her seat, followed by her cat then Luke.

* * *

"Professor! Professor!" Leia called out to Dumbledore, who was not too far ahead with Professors McGonagell and Snape, "Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed seeing them all stop, slowly turning around and seeing Luke and Leia standing before them,

"Yes, children, is there something wrong?" he asked as Leia looked serious,

"Professor, we need to talk to you, it's very important" she stated as Dumbledore nodded slowly,

"I see, well, let's go up to my office. Mivera, Severus, I shall talk with you later" he informed them, as they moved off and Dumbledore led the way to his office.

* * *

Having already been in Dumbledore's office already, they were still amazed at how amazing it was, some paintings were empty and some with their portraits and his beautiful orange and red bird perched on his stand as Dumbledore took his place, behind his giant chair,

"Now, what can I do for you?" he asked in his gentle voice, as Luke turned to Leia, who stepped forward,

"It's about our parents and the truth" she spoke as Dumbledore looked at her,

"The truth?" he asked as Leia nodded,

"Yes. They didn't go back home and we're not sick like we told our friend to say. The truth is, that they've disappeared somewhere on Christmas night in the grounds and we don't know where, but we've each being having these dreams about what could be happening" she informed him as Dumbledore listened,

"Dreams, and what happens in these dreams?" he asked as Leia went on,

"Well, in my last dream, I saw my mother, bruised but still strong, speaking to a pale, bald man before he tortured her and in Luke's last dream, he saw our father as a ghost, saying how they were killed before our eyes in a fight then I ran off in anger and Luke hadn't seen me since" she finished as Luke nodded in agreement,

"Sir, I was wondering if this is happening because of the prophecy?" she asked as Dumbledore rosed to his feet,

"I don't know for sure but it does seem that way. You were right to speak to me about your parents. It doesn't seem right for them to just disappear without contacting you" he spoke as Leia and Luke listened carefully,

"What do you suggest we do?" they both asked as Dumbledore looked down at them,

"I suggest that you try and focus on your friends and school and I'll figure out what it happening from consulting the prophecy" he informed him, as he smiled down at them and watched them leave. He did not want to say much to them but he also did not want to say too much.

* * *

As the oak metal wooden door closed on it's hinges, Dumbledore sighed, before he reached out and stroked his beloved bird, _"So Voldemort has indeed striked but kidnapping Anakin and Padme to get to Luke and Leia, draw them out, with these night mares" _he pondered, he has assured them that Hogwarts was safe for them and yet they had been taken right under his nose.

Death eaters on the grounds, doing Voldemort's work, Dumbledore knew something was going to have to be done. With Voldemort's plaguing Luke and Leia's minds, he was planting images to make them come to him.

It wasn't long before he would reveal the location to them and hope they would follow. It could only hope that they would come to him before they led themselves into grave danger.

* * *

Anakin was becoming increasingly worried, every day they were kept in here, he could sense Padme's life force growing weaker, every time they touched or hurt her. He was holding on, though the force but she wasn't a Jedi, so she was more subjected to becoming weaker.

When he looked at her, he could see the pain it was for her, to go on, the fear she had for them, their unborn baby and Luke and Leia. They had seen that they were being used as pawns in Voldemort's plans for Luke and Leia.

Anakin had tried to reach out for Luke and Leia but was somehow blocked. He could only hope that they would come soon, before it was too late.

* * *

Padme looked sweetly into Anakin's bright blue eyes, as he smiled down at her, using more of his ruined tunic to wipe the sweat and blood off her arms and face,

"Anakin" she breathed, as he looked at her once more, "What do you think will happen to us if he gets Luke and Leia?" she asked as Anakin stiffened, he did not know how to answer that question, hoping that it wouldn't come to that,

"I don't know" he muttered as she sniffed,

"Oh Anakin, I miss them already. They must be worried and scared for us" she replied as Anakin moved to hold her in his arms,

"They probably are. They probably saw us go into the forest and never come out that night" he replied, holding her close, she felt his small tears drop onto her arms as she slowly straightened herself up, holding him in her arms, as they both rested in each other's arms, their tears falling on one other.

* * *

Voldemort silently took his place in his chambers with two of his loyal death eaters, Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, who watched him remain silent in his chair, his hand reaching out and stroking his faithful pet snake, by his side,

"My lord, what have you summoned us here for?" Lucious spoke as Voldemort raised his other hand,

"Never be too quick to snap out of patience" his cold voice spoke, "I have called you here to speak with you two, about another new plan" he went on, "Anakin and Padme Skywalker are refusing to bring their children to me and even as I plagued their minds with dreams and visions of their parent's torture, they won't come" he continued, "So I have decided, to plagued their minds shortly, revealing rooms and the location of where they will be" he finished as Lucious straightened,

"You expect them to come?" he asked as Bellatrix laughed her wicked laugh,

"Perhaps they'll alert Dumbledore and we can kill him as well as their parents" she told them as Voldemort rosed from his chair,

"If I plagued their minds right, they will want to leave to rescue their parents straight away, without alerting Dumbledore" he replied, moving for the door,

"Now, come with me, perhaps we can persuade Anakin and Padme to bring their children to me without doing this method" he laughed as Niagara slithered along followed by Lucious and Bellatrix.

* * *

The metal, wooden door slowly creaked open and white light spilled into the room as Anakin squinted to see the three figure and the long, thick creature slither into the room, his angry eyes locking with the central figure as Padme showed her strength, or what left of it she had to him as well,

"What brings you here?" Anakin barked as Voldemort hissed,

"You're a fool, to be messing with me. If I didn't want your children so badly, I would have killed you and taken them myself" he informed him as Padme spoke up, the fear nearly overcoming her voice,

"If you do anything to hurt us, Luke and Leia will never follow you" she informed him as Bellatrix laughed,

"She's knows how to play. She doesn't know that what Voldemort wants, he normal gets and if he killed you, your children would follow him" she laughed as Padme felt a small lump form in the back of the throat, Niagra hissed at Anakin as he locked eyes with Voldemort,

"If you are here, because you think we're going to bring our children to you, think again" he spat as Voldemort shook his head,

"Pity, that you won't because my new method will" he laughed, rising his word, Anakin moved in front of Padme,

"No, it won't" he argued as Voldemort laughed,

"You're a fool, Anakin Skywalker and your children will be mine" he laughed, exiting the room, Lucious and Bellatrix watched him leave, knowing what to do, like he said, "Shame about what you won't do" he spoke, raising their wands, they shouted

"Crucio" and Anakin fell to the ground as once more, he felt like he was on fire as Padme fell to her knees, screaming for them to do, as he squirmed in front of them, before Bellatrix pulled Padme towards her, she whispered,

"You should tell your husband that Voldemort will succeed" pushing her down, they left as Padme crawled over to Anakin, who was breathing heavily as Padme just rested on his strong, chest, feeling the rapid beats of his heart.

* * *

When Luke and Leia finally found Ron and Hermione, they were outside in the grounds, Ron playing with some of his brother's tricks and Hermione propped up against a tree, reading, what else, another book. Luke decided to break the silence,

"So this is what we're doing for fun?" he asked as Ron and Hermione looked up to see them smiling at them,

"You're back! Did Dumbledore help you with your problems?" she asked as Luke went on,

"I think he knew what we were saying but didn't want to assure us the truth of what was happening, instead that we should focus on our friends and studies while he tries to find out where they could be" Luke informed them as Ron shook his head, throwing another firework into the air,

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked as Luke answered him,

"Do what he says but try and work out for ourselves where they could be and how we could rescue them by ourselves" he stated as Hermione jumped to her feet,

"What! Are you crazy!? She exclaimed, just as another laugh could be heard and all four turned to see Draco Malfoy strolling towards them, with his two cronies in tow,

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered, "Thought the Skywalkers would be moaning for their parents" he taunted as Luke started to clench his fists,

"Shut up Malfoy, our parents will be back and then you'll be sorry" he shot back as Leia inched towards Malfoy,

"You know, Malfoy, you aren't the only one around here with wealthy parents" she teased, as Malfoy laughed,

"Sure I am, you may think you are famous but you're only famous because of a stupid parchment" he informed them as Hermione laughed,

"That parchment is what is keeping all of us alive, because if the dark lord takes them, you'll be dead" she informed him, as Draco laughed,

"Oooh, so sad, I don't think. I think I would be spared and all mudbloods and their friends" he started with a cold look at Ron, "will be taken" he finished as Luke and Ron stormed up to him,

"That's it, I've wanted to do this" Luke started, grabbing Malfoy's cloak before another voice entered the air,

"Skywalker! Weasley! Let go of Mr Malfoy now" came the cold voice of Professor Snape, and all eyes flew over, "Detention and 10 points from Gryiffindor. You know about fighting on the grounds" he informed them as Hermione spoke up,

"Professor, they were provoked, Malfoy was taunting Leia and Luke then Ron" she answered him as Snape looked her at her, making her slink back,

"Miss Granger, I find it hard to believe that something like that would happen. Skywalker, Weasley, see me later" he told them, moving off as Draco laughed,

"Have fun in detention" he smirked, moving off as Leia scoffed,

"I'd like to get him into trouble one day and laugh at him" she pointed out as Luke agreed,

"If only Professor McGonagell would do that for us" he replied, just as he felt a surge of darkness in the air, whipping around, he asked,

"Leia, did you feel that?" as she looked around, her face showing the same concern as Luke's,

"Yes, coming from the forbidden forest" she stated starting towards the forest as Hermione and Ron stared in gob smacked,

"We can't go in there, students aren't allowed!" Hermione screamed, but her pleas were unanswered as Leia and Luke proceeded into the forest as Ron turned to Hermione,

"We should follow, in case of troubles. Remember, their parents disappeared in the forest" he pointed out as they ran into the forest after them


	18. Chp 18: Discovery & A Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 18: Discovery & A Surprise Visitor**

Darkness crept through the forbidden forest like a thick blanket, sending a cold chill over the trees, but Luke and Leia pressed on, knowing that they had sensed something, coming from in here, ignoring Hermione's calls for them to go back,

There was too much at stake, maybe there was something here that would lead them to their parents. As they could make out a central clearing ahead, Hermione and Ron had managed to catch up to them,

"Just what do you think you are doing? This is dangerous!" she exclaimed, though her voice was barely a whisper while Ron started to look around, with a frightened look on his face, as Luke kept looking ahead,

"Then you go back, because there is something in here and I am not leaving" he snapped back, Hermione stayed silent, and pursued them however Ron felt like he wanted to turn back. He was struggling to keep up, almost running straight into Luke, Leia and Hermione, who had all stopped,

"What is it?" Ron asked, staring into the clearing beyond, none of them couldn't believe it. A black cloaked figure was looming in the distance, with several more cloaked figures, pulling along two people tied to each other, but it couldn't be!

Luke stumbled forward before Leia pulled it back, "This is too easy, it could be a trap" she warned him as Luke looked stunned,

"Leia, it's them! This could be our chance to rescue them!" he exclaimed as Ron stood next to him,

"I don't think it's great. Death eaters would hardly go near Hogwarts" he assured him as Hermione added,

"It's too easy like Leia said. What if they want you to follow, then they ambush you" as Luke looked back over at the travelling group, he did sense the darkness around them, but something was not right, he allowed his senses to stretch out to find his parents but no luck, when Leia suddenly heard a small laugh,

"Did you hear that?" she asked as Luke looked over at her, "What?" he whispered as she turned off in another direction, leaving Luke, Hermione and Ron to simply run after her.

The laughter got louder and louder as Leia got closer, her senses were higher than ever, as she rushed another clearing, where not only did she hear the laughter but voices, creeping ever so slowly, she pulled back a piece of branch from the tree in front of her and couldn't believe her own eyes!

There they were, her parents, her mother shimming in a dazzling red sparkling dress, her hair in curls and her father dressed in his formal Jedi robes, spinning her around, "Oh Anakin, this is so beautiful. All alone, with you" she smiled as Anakin simply pulled her in for a passionate kiss, thinking that it was all too real, Leia started to creep out further when she found herself being pulled back,

"What are you doing!?" Luke exclaimed, "You just told me that the last one could be a trap and you're doing the same thing" he went on saying as Leia looked stunned,

"Luke, they're our parents! How could you say that!" she shouted as Hermione spoke next,

"Leia, Luke's right. This is too easy and there's something about this. I don't like this" she informed them as Ron started to freak out more, with all the small creatures around them, Leia looked back at the figures of her parents, she hate to admit to Luke that he was right, as their parents went on,

"Anakin, do you think we did a good idea, allowing ourselves to serve him?" Padme asked Anakin as Anakin simply looked at her,

"I didn't want to lose you. This is the only way" he told her as Leia felt her eyes swelling with tears at what she had just heard,

"Oh, I have to go" she cried, as Luke, Hermione and Ron suddenly looked confused, as Hermione ran after Leia, Luke turned to look back at his parents, listening to them,

"I just feel terrible. I don't want to see our twins become evil like you almost did" Padme cried as Anakin slowly stroked her arm,

"I understand but at least we'll live to see them like before" he informed her, holding her closer to his body, Luke couldn't believe what he had heard, turning towards Ron,

He was about to speak when the sound of a high pitched piercing scream pierced through the trees, not even bothering to say anything, Luke sprinted towards the direction of the scream.

Leia backed away further and further from the towering, terrifying looming figures edging towards Hermione and herself, she knew could see the outline of the forest and the clearing grounds of Hogwarts, she was inches away from the school, if she could outwit these figures,

"Leave me alone! You don't have any need from me!" she shouted, tears staining her cheeks, as they just laughed,

"Oh no, you are more needed than you think" the first spoke, holding his wand out towards her, Hermione spoke up, her voice trembling,

"You planned this! You wanted them to come into here! This was a trap!" she exclaimed as the second laughed,

"Your friend is smart, Skywalker, but we have no interest in her, moving his wand towards her, not before a shot of white sparks flew straight by his ear,

"Leave my sister and friend alone!" came the voice as the third turned and saw Luke, standing not too far away, with Ron nervously standing behind him,

"Ah, the second Skywalker. I see you have the streak of your father in you" he spoke as Luke aimed his wand towards his chest,

"I am not afraid to aim this at you, now leave my sister and my friend alone!" he repeated, as the all figures laughed,

"No, we are to complete our task and thanks to our concealed traps, we're almost done" he assured them, as Luke edged closer, his wand held stronger than ever,

"It was you, you filled the forest with darkness and the cloaked figures and our parents, saying those things" he informed them as the first nodded,

"Clever, you are indeed, you'll never it for when you meet the dark lord" he assured him as Luke shouted,

"We will never come with you!" seeing the third looming towards him, as a giant piercing scream flew right over Luke and Ron, straight for the death eaters, who were forced to quickly flee and Luke ran towards where Leia and Hermione stood, shaken but alright, as a voice broke the silence,

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, you should have not have come in here" they spoke as Leia inched forward,

"Who are you? What was happening?" she asked as Hermione spoke,

"He's a centaur, they roam the forest" she explained, as the centaur nodded,

"Yes, very good. I saved you from the dark lord's followers, who would have captured you and taken you to him" he replied as Leia felt a lump forming in her throat,

"Does he have our parents?" she asked seeing him nod,

"Yes, he is using them, to get to you" he told them, as another terrifying shriek could be heard, "You need to go, stay at Hogwarts and never come into the forest again" he warned them, ushering them out of the forest, into the blinding light of the sun, squinting from the hot sun rays, Leia and Luke felt like they had received the worst news ever-they knew where their parents were and it was probably likely they would never see them again.

* * *

The three cloaked figures flew towards the old manor, the lights dimly on, they hated to return without anything at all, but they had no choice, even if they didn't return, he would know that they had failed and would come after them, killing them himself.

They slowly entered through the large, front door, to hear horrific screams coming from the down the back room; no doubt, he was torturing his captives more. They proceeded to where the screams were coming from, when a vice stopped them,

"Not that way" came the cold voice and they all turned to see Voldemort standing there, "I see that you do not have who we want" he spoke,

"Sir, we had them. They were in the forest and we were closing in, when a centaur attacked us and then Luke Skywalker attacked us when we went for his sister" the first explained as Voldemort looked crossly at them,

"So you failed then?" he asked as they looked away, while he slithered with anger, "You worthless fools!" he spat, as they awaited their fate, they only saw him stalk from the room.

* * *

Gasping for breath as the metal wooden door closed once more, Anakin Skywalker, found himself aching worse than ever, his lips caked with dried blood and his arms on fire while his legs felt too dead to even stand, which made him crawl over where Padme huddled, her knees to her chin, shaking all over, tears staining her pale face and her fingers and lips caked with dried blood.

She had just being forced to endure another one of her husband's painful tortures as she felt a cold, trembling hand touch her face, looking up, she saw Anakin's bright baby blue eyes staring at her,

"Oh Anakin" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I want to go, I want to escape. This is horrible" she cried as Anakin wrapped his arms around her,

"I know, but they'll just find us again or we'll be putting Luke and Leia right in their path" he explained as she looked stunned,

"Aren't we doing that now?" she asked as Anakin corrected himself,

"I mean, right now, they are safe with Dumbledore and if we escaped and caught up to them, they would catch all of us" he informed her as she simply whimpered into his chest,

"Oh, you're right. I just want this to end" she cried as Anakin held her close to him, stretching out his legs as best he could as Padme rested her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as once again, the cold, frozen air floated through the cell.

* * *

Out of breath, Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione all turned back to look at the dark forest, as Ron blurted out,

"Next time you decide to go in there, leave me out of it!" he exclaimed, "We almost were killed!" he added as Leia remained silent as Luke pointed out,

"Don't you see that there was a reason to go in there?" he asked as Ron shook his head, so Luke went on,

"We now know that our dreams are true. Our parents were taken, held prisoners somewhere" he explained as Leia remembered what those "clones" of their parents were saying, _**would that really happen? Would their parents turn them over to evil?**_

* * *

Tears filling her brown eyes once more, she turned in the direction of the castle and sprinted towards the great, double doors before Luke, Ron and Hermione could speak, Hermione decided to go after her leaving Ron and Luke, who was still fuming in anger at the whole situation, staring into the dark abyss of the forest.

Hermione finally found Leia sitting on a small wooden bench just outside the Great hall, tears falling down her soft cheeks, she didn't even look up to acknowledge her friend as she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Leia sniffed,

"You didn't see it?" she asked as Hermione shrugged,

"The cloaked figures?" she answered as Leia shook her head,

"No, the second 'trap'" she corrected her as Hermione suddenly knew why she was crying,

"Leia, it was probably just an illusion. A trap, set to draw you to them then they would ambush you. It wasn't them, from what Ron told me, your parents love and care for you" she informed her as Leia cried more,

"But what if they do give in? I mean, you don't understand. Right before we were born, our father almost turned to evil to save our mother from dying and what's to say it won't happen again, to save their lives, they will turn to serve them so that they can be alive for us" she cried as Hermione simply looked at her, she did not know about their past,

"Leia, you have to have faith in your parents that it will not happen" she pointed out, seeing a small smile cross her face but it soon turned to shock as Ron came running towards them,

"Ron, what's wrong? Where's Luke?" Leia asked, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as Ron answered her,

"We were on our way, back to the common room, when Luke said that he started to feel dizzy, so I guided him through the portrait hole and onto the lounge, where he just collapsed" seeing Leia gasp, leaping to her feet,

"Oh no, did he look alright before?" she asked, as Ron nodded,

"Yeah, he was still angry about the forest but seemed fine, till we got inches from the common room" he replied before Leia once more, sprinted past him, keen to see if her brother was alright.

* * *

Luke tossed and turned from his position on the lounge, sweating dripping his forehead, his eyes closed, it seemed that he was having a fight to anyone walking by but it was much more disastrous than it seemed:

"_Stop it! Stop it!" Luke shouted as he watched his whole family crumbling to Voldemort's evil torturous methods, Anakin and Padme's clothes were almost rags, their faces caked with blood, almost unable to stand on their legs while Leia's cheeks were staining with tears as her small body was feeling the pain for the first time ever, _

_Anakin tried to shield her from Voldemort, but another would aim his wand at her before they finally stopped, after hearing Luke's pleading pleas to stop, as Voldemort moved over to where he stood, _

"_So, are you willing to help me rise to power or shall I continue in your family's suffering?" he asked as Luke had to ask, _

"_Why are you torturing my sister as well? I thought you needed both of us" as Voldemort snigged, _

"_Oh, I did, but upon your arrival here, I discovered that you are more stronger than your sister, so I don't really need her" he replied as Luke pressed it further, _

"_So, if refuse, she dies too?" he asked as Voldemort hissed, _

"_Oh yes, after she is tortured more. So what will it be?" he asked once more as Luke looked over at his parents, and Leia, their eyes telling him not to give in as Luke spoke, _

"_All my life I grew up with a powerful family, now I could lose them" as Voldemort watched him closely, as he went on, "I'll guess I have to do what's right" whipping out his wand, he aimed it at the surrounding death eaters, sending them flying back, _

_He pushed himself away from Voldemort and over to his family, holding them at bay, then it happened too quickly, three flashes of green lights flew towards them and when Luke looked around for his parents and sister, he found them, lying still on the floor, they were dead._

* * *

Leia rushed into the common room, and over to the plush lounge, where Luke was tossing and fighting against the cushions, Hermione and Ron behind her, watching her creep over to where he laid,

She jumped back as Luke's eyes quickly snapped open, looking around the room, wiping the sweat from his forehead,

"Luke, what happened?" she asked as Luke looked away,

"Nothing, just another dream and you were in it, with our parents" he replied as her hands flew to her mouth, as Luke added,

"I don't want to talk about it" before he moved off, upstairs to his room as Leia turned to back to Ron and Hermione, she stood firm,

"This cannot last any longer. We need to work something out" she informed them, "Before it's really too late" she finished.

* * *

The tears were falling down onto his ripped tunic as Padme continued to weep. It seemed that it was only days ago that she had just told Anakin she was pregnant again and were planning on telling Luke and Leia the very next morning but now it seemed that may never happen because it looked like they would never leave here.

As Anakin comforted Padme, he suddenly got an idea-if he could use his senses to try and send a message through the force to Obi Wan, perhaps it would make him come here or at least to Hogwarts to where Luke and Leia were.

It was worth a try, and with all his strength left, he pulled himself up straighter and allowed his Jedi senses to become clear and focus and once he had faintly found Obi Wan's force signature, he spoke to him-

"_Obi Wan, don't get alarmed, it's just your brother, Anakin. Padme and I have been captured by some dark figure that is using us to get to Luke and Leia. I don't know how much time we have left, but if you could get to Hogwarts to watch over Luke and Leia, in case of any ambushes on them. It would help or help us out of here" _he finished, seeing Padme slowly straightened up herself, wiping the tears from her eyes,

She looked to Anakin, she noticed Anakin, seem to be medicating, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be focused on something, she softly touched his arm,

"Ani? Ani? Anakin?" she asked, before she saw his eyes opened, smiling at her, "What were you doing?" she asked again, as he smiled more,

"I was trying to send a message to Obi Wan through the force" he answered her,

"Did it work?" she asked, as he shrugged,

"I think I got it, but I…." his reply trailed off when he heard Obi Wan's voice,

"_So you were captured? I take it this Christmas night then because Luke and Leia sent me a message asking if I had seen you. I'll try and head to Hogwarts for you" _he replied as Padme saw Anakin smile, for the first time, in a while, he turned and raise a hand to her cheek,

"We have nothing to worry about with Luke and Leia being attacked, Obi Wan's going to Hogwarts to watch over them" he informed her, seeing a smile cross her face, and her eyes softly lighting up,

"Oh, I hope nothing happens to them" she pointed out as Anakin smirked, something Padme hadn't seen him do in a while,

"I have a feeling Luke and Leia will know what to do. They'll surprise us both" he replied, moving a hand down to her stomach where he could still feel the baby growing inside,

"We'll be back with them before we know it" she gushed before they shared a tender kiss together amongst the cold air swirling around them.

* * *

As nightfall fell over Hogwarts, there was a sombre mood amongst all inside, especially amongst the students with the approach of classes starting tomorrow, looming on the castle and the sudden appearance of rain kept everyone inside and the mood louder, including Luke's sudden change of behaviour,

It was like he didn't have the dream at all. He was cheerful and talkative, like he had wiped it clean and while Leia didn't mind seeing her brother happy, she wanted to talk to him more about his dream, but decided to leave him be for now.

As they entered into the great hall for dinner, they could see that the hall was packed like it was before Christmas because everyone was back, although not everyone, shown by the two empty chairs at the table.

* * *

"What did you think will happen if Professor Quinn doesn't show up by tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked, sounding more worried now, seeing that their exams were edging closer as Leia shrugged her slim shoulders,

"I don't know. I hope that everything's alright. I heard that he had gone home for the holidays" she informed them as Ron spoke up,

"Yeah, and Administer Hearty was called away to the city for business" as Luke looked over, sneering at Draco, who had sneered evilly back, before making a threatening gesture,

"I hope that they arrive back by morning. I would hate for another teacher to teach us. I want to pass my exams" Luke put in as the food began to appear in front of them and Luke reached for some food, he was starving and needed more to take his mind of his disastrous morning/afternoon.

* * *

While the rain pelted the glass windows of the school, outside watery puddles had started to form and splash on the surface of the lake, as one lone hooded figure edged closer to the school, having finally found a clear way to the school, he just needed to know how he would enter with out being seen.

He needed to speak with the headmaster first about remaining here and if Luke and Leia should know about his presence here. Quietly entering the large, golden double doors, he found the entrance hall to be empty, with voices coming from a corridor to the left, and concluded everyone must be there,

So he proceeded up the main stairs and towards the headmaster's office, relying on Anakin's details he had provided for him, in their telepathic message, watching his back along the way, a soaked, damp Obi Wan arrived at the dragon statue, following Anakin's details,

Obi Wan proceeded up the stairs, and through the wooden metal door, to find portraits empty or asleep, books stacked on shelves to the rooftop and a red orange creature perched by an oak wooden desk, deciding to take a seat by the warm, toasty fire, waiting for the head master to return.

* * *

An hour later, Luke and Leia emerged full of food in their stomachs along with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the school, listening to the rain pelting the glass, they climbed the stairs to their common room along with their other friends,

"Oh, I can't believe we had so much. I'm so full" Luke commented as Leia echoed his comment,

"I almost didn't believe it myself but I've been so hungry" she added as Hermione spoke up,

"I'm just looking forward to tomorrow. I can't wait to get back into the work load" as Leia agreed while Luke and Ron moaned even more,

"You just had to say it. You couldn't let it slide until tomorrow" Luke shot at her,

"Ruin our last night of freedom" he added as Leia scoffed,

"Don't you two both have homework from last term due?" she asked, seeing them shy away,

"No" they whispered, in low voices as Hermione and Leia shared a giggle with each other, before Leia suddenly remembered something she had wanted to tell Hermione about,

"Hermione, remember how you asked me about those pictures about my family?" she asked seeing her nod, "Well, come with me, my mom gave them to me shortly before Christmas and I forgot to show you" she informed her, and Luke and Ron watched as both girls rushed up the spiralling stairway.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore emerged into his office, not even startled as he saw the hooded figure rise to greet him, "Sorry to meet under these circumstances" he spoke as Dumbledore only politely smiled,

"I assume you are here to inquire about your friend's whereabouts" he stated as Obi Wan shook his head,

"No, I actually needed to mention something that may help" he corrected him, sliding into a seat opposite Dumbledore, "A while ago, I received a force message from Anakin, informing me that they had been captured by some evil figure and he asked me to come here to watch after his children" he explained as Dumbledore nodded,

"I see, so Voldemort has indeed returned and began his plan" he replied as Obi Wan became confused,

"I'm sorry, Voldemort?" he asked as Dumbledore started to explain,

"Voldemort is our greatest enemy, seeking to rule the magical world and if he discovers about the prophecy, then he will seek to turn them over to him, to do his bidding so he can rule" as Obi Wan pressed it further,

"And Luke and Leia are the prophecy and Anakin and Padme are….?" He asked as Dumbledore moved over to his bird, gently stroking his feathers,

"Anakin and Padme are pawns or the bait, to lure Luke and Leia to him then he will kill them and hope that it sparks Luke and Leia's anger enough to turn" he further explained as Obi Wan stiffened in his seat,

_Anakin almost went to the dark side because he almost let his anger control him and no doubt, Luke and Leia could follow down that path, _"So I can see that Anakin was right to order me to come here, but should Luke and Leia know I am here?" he asked as Dumbledore nodded,

"It could be best. Perhaps they won't do anything too rash knowing you're watching them" he agreed as Obi Wan couldn't help but stifle a laugh,

"They are Anakin's children. I have no doubt that they would have inherited his reckless" he smirked as he rose to his feet, and Dumbledore moved towards him,

"I'll show you to your quarters while you are where you can work if you want to tell them you are here" he stated as Obi Wan followed him from the office.

* * *

Hermione watched the projector come to life once more, "It's beautiful" she gushed, before asking, "When was this taken?" she asked as she stared once more at the images of Padme, in a stunning, sparkly yellow dress and Anakin, in his traditional Jedi robes and Luke and Leia, dressed in their formal wear, as Leia smiled, looking over at Hermione,

"This was a long time ago, when Luke and I were only five years old and our mother had a palace function to attend to, dancing and dinner, the usual and since our mother is the Chancellor and is was on her home planet, she brought all of us along, unfortunately, we can't go anywhere without the holo net or trouble striking" she explained as Hermione listened more,

"What happened?" she asked as Leia went on,

"Well, there was a small group on Naboo, who had different views on how the planet should be run and the Republic so there was a attack attempting to kill the Queen, Senator and the Chancellor but Luke and I had stumbled onto a meeting they were having and informed our father in time, so he could foil it" she finished as Hermione gasped,

"Wow, that's incredible and brave" she replied as Leia placed it back on her side table, she ran her fingers over her japor snippet,

"Yeah, it is" she smiled as Hermione saw her change in mood,

"I'm sure you'll see them again" she pointed out as Leia wanted to agreed with her statement,

"I hope you're right" she replied staring out the window at the falling rain hitting the glass window.

* * *

With the rain pelted the glass once more, showing no signs of stopping, Luke could see, as he stared out of the window in the bedroom, he was still not tired to sleep and not keen on starting on his pile of homework he had been caught out on, just wanting to have a night of fun before classes started once more, he jumped out of his thoughts as Ron spoke once more,

"So you're not going to sleep at all, mate?" he asked as Luke shrugged,

"Maybe, but not right now, I am not avoiding sleep. I'm just not tired right now" he replied,

"Is it about today?" Ron asked, as Luke whipped his head,

"No!" he exclaimed, as Ron was taken aback,

"Okay, we'll do something else" he informed him, pulling out his bag of practical jokes from underneath his bed, "Then how about some fun?" he asked once more, seeing Luke smirk,

"Alright, you on" he replied, jumping down from his spot by the window and over to where Ron sat with the practical jokes.

* * *

The cold night air brought shivers to both Anakin and Padme, their clothing was almost ripped and tattered which didn't show much warmth and the fact that they were outside, not too far from the large manor, worried them more, as Anakin and Padme, both struggled against their binds, that held their wrists secured to the metal pole,

Voldemort emerged with Lucious and Bellatrix and Niagra, who slithered out around Anakin and Padme, hissing softly, Voldemort laughed as he edged closer,

"Ah, you are wondering why you are out here I wonder?" he asked as Anakin struggled more on his binds, as Lucious pushed him back with his wand,

"Stop struggling. It will do you no good" he snapped as Bellatrix snigged as Padme pulled on her's,

"She's doesn't listen neither" she laughed as Voldemort silenced them and turned around to Anakin and Padme,

"I grow impatience of your loyalty to your children and refusing to bring them to me, so I have decided to initiate my new plan" he informed them as Anakin laughed,

"Do what you want; they won't come because of what you do. They'll come with help and you'll be sorry" as Voldemort only laughed,

"Oh but you are wrong. So very wrong" he informed them, "When they hear your screams for help, the location will be revealed this time and they will come themselves" he explained as Padme gasped,

"No!" and Anakin lashed out once more, only to find the binds pull him back and Voldemort take out his long, brown pointy wand, sneering at him,

"Crucio!" he shouted, watching Anakin scream as his body exploded with pain, then tears streaking down his cheeks as he suddenly heard Padme's shrieking at the pain soaring through her body echoing into the night.


	19. Chp19: Holidays Are Over & A New Teacher

**Author's Note: Thank you to the reviews coming through. Hopefully going to have this story all uploaded here shortly. As for one matter, I will explain here because this was one of my second stories ever written and so I forgot to state one matter: In regards to Padme's pregnancy-when she told Anakin at Christmas, she was entering her fourth month but had not yet start to show. So their time in captivity, her pregnancy is growing. This chapter is set about January and she's in her fifth month  
**

**Chapter 19: Holidays Are Over & A New Teacher**

As the sun rose in the clear blue sky, it was met with frustration and tiredness, for it was the start of the second term and no one was looking forward to it, well, except for Hermione and Leia, keen to further their learning and pass their exams

Ron and Luke were not keen to start the workload again, especially Luke, having not slept all night, for fear of another horrible dream. Still, they all got dressed back into their school robes, and packing their bags, for their day of hard work, along with their wands.

* * *

Over inside the girl's quarters, both girls were getting dressed into their school robes. Straightening out her long curls, Hermione spoke, "Looks like it's Defence against the Dark Arts first" she spoke out adding "At least, it's not Potions" she smiled as Leia simply nodded, placing her japor snippet over her blouse and jumper,

"I guess you're right about that, but we don't know if Professor Quinn came back last night, so we don't know if we even have a teacher" she pointed out as Hermione agreed,

"True, but a substitute shouldn't be any harder" she replied as Leia heaved her bag over her shoulder, "I hope so, come on, let's go see if Luke and Ron are already in the Great Hall" she told her, and with that, they exited the girl's quarters together.

* * *

Luke and Ron had woken up earlier than usual, because it had hit them, that they had not finished their homework for Defence against the Dark Arts or Potions, and they were not willing to be lectured off in both lessons,

They had quickly dressed in their school robes, packed their books into their bags and whipped down outside the Great Hall, where they waited until the huge double doors opened, where they took seats at the table and began to work on their homework, hoping to be finish by the time Leia and Hermione arrived, they won't counting on Leia and Hermione to be among the early risers on the first day, although they should have seen it coming.

"You're not finished!" Leia exclaimed, seeing Luke and Ron still writing, not bothering to look at her, "How could you not be finished? You told me that you had finished it two days before mom and dad arrived here!" she reminded them as Luke and Ron finally had finished their work, and packing all work away,

"We lied, we didn't want to bother with work over the holidays and so we forgot about it" Luke replied, as Leia and Hermione slid into the seat opposite them, rolling their eyes, they simply looked over at the two boys, just as the food started to arrive,

Luke and Ron, hungrily digging in while Leia and Hermione just took what they felt like, as both Leia and Luke, felt Draco Malfoy, eyeing them off, no doubt, gloating about how he had gotten Luke and Ron into trouble from an argument he started,

"I wonder if Professor Quinn arrived back late last night?" Leia asked as Ron scoffed,

"I hope so, I would hate to have Professor Snape taking our class, giving us any excuse to knock back house points from us" he replied as Luke spoke next, although forgot about the mouthful of food still in his mouth,

"I think it's stupid how he does that, it's not fair" before Leia chuck a small bread roll at him,

"Luke, close your mouth, swallow, then talk" she told him as Luke rolled his eyes, swallowing his food, he shot back,

"Okay, mom" as Leia glared coldly at him,

"It's called manners, Luke, so use them" she argued once more, reaching for her glass of orange juice as Luke started to pull faces when she turned to talk to Hermione.

* * *

Obi Wan had spent nearly all the night, thinking about what he had said to Dumbledore, he was now thinking about not telling Luke and Leia and doing what Anakin and Padme had done, and go undercover and he already had the perfect identity-since Anakin was not here, there was no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher or 'Professor Quinn'

So Obi Wan was going to suggest to Dumbledore that he take over Anakin's role as his alter ego's brother, Professor David Quinn, it couldn't be that hard, if Anakin could do it, he could, but it just meant, he needed to remove his beard-it was too easy to tell he was faking it and Luke and Leia had never seen him without his beard, so he would remove the beard and have Dumbledore provide him with some new robes.

He would talk to Dumbledore later on once he knew the corridor was deserted then spend the rest of the day, preparing for his new role and identity. He had already snuck down to Anakin's office quarters earlier that morning and taken some of his books, and notes on previous classes-something that stuck him as something of interest, was that Anakin had noted students who were doing particularly well in the class-like Hermione Granger, Zachary Smith and Luke and Leia Skywalker, it seemed they had adapted well into the new schooling environment.

* * *

Straight after breakfast, the morning rush started, with everyone moving quickly through the halls, to their classes, outside and inside. Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron proceeded to the third floor to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, before Malfoy could annoy them once more, but they had bigger problems to face once they reached the classroom and had taken their seats.

There at the front of the classroom, cloaked in his black robes and familiar black, greasy hair, stood Professor Snape, who quickly silenced the class with a wave of hand, "Open your texts to page 102" he coldly instructed them, as Luke wanted to know,

"Professor, where's Professor Quinn?" he asked as Snape stopped right in front of his desk,

"Skywalker, you really should be concentrating on following instructions rather than asking pathetic questions about teachers" he snapped, moving on, "I inclined to inform you that your teacher finds himself unable to be here at this time and I must say I don't approve of his teaching methods" he informed them as Leia and Hermione exchanged glances with each other, they didn't seem to have a problem with him, they were doing well with his classes, _what was Snape talking about?_

They wondered as they flicked through their books as Snape began once more, "Can anyone tell me why we have spells that are unforgivable?" he asked, hearing small murmurs but no reply from the class, shaking his head, he added, "How disappointing" as Leia sighed in frustration, having read this ages ago,

"Professor, there are spells that are unforgivable because they have severe consequences like death and only the darkest of wizards and witches have used them" she explained as Snape slowly turned his glare over to where she sat,

"I believe that I did not seek permission for you to speak, so I will not take that answer" he informed her as Luke felt his anger rising,

"Well, maybe if you had looked around, you would have seen her hand in the air wanting to answer the question you asked!" he exclaimed, "She had the answer, you know it's correct and yet you just made her embarrassed by denying her answer because she spoke without permission" he went on as Snape turned his glare over to him,

"That will uncalled for, Mr Skywalker and now the class will feel the punishment because of you" he informed him, hearing the class groan in anger, before he went on, "Three rolls of parchment on 'Spells that are unforgivable, why they are unforgivable, consequences of what happens and punishment for those who do use them" he explained as Luke tried and avoided the evil shots of his class mates as Snape resumed the lesson.

* * *

Voldemort grew impatient day by day that his plan was not working, he had upped the torture more in hopes it would torment the children into coming here but it just seemed that it wasn't enough.

He needed to invade their minds more with dreams and visions of what was happening, which also revealed the location. He looked down on the stone cold floor at the almost broken now unconscious figures of Anakin and Padme, their hands held above their heads, their eyelids and lips caked with dry blood and clothes in ruins, they looked terrible and it was perfect.

Their energy would be so drained that by the time, their children arrived, they will look near dead and Luke and Leia will turn themselves over him, to save them. He gave one last look at the figures before he exited, followed by his snake, Niagra, hissing softly, but neither saw Anakin slowly open his eyes, watching the door slam against it's hinges.

He had been pretending to be unconscious so that he wouldn't be subjected to any more torture, he knew his body couldn't take anymore, looking over at Padme's quiet form, her hands close to her stomach which was starting to grow as the baby grew,

He knew that they had to get out of here soon, he was feeding some of the force through Padme for extra strength but it wasn't enough to last for long-he only hoped that they would be found, before it was too late.

* * *

Storming straight from the third floor, not even bothering to wait for Leia, Hermione and Ron to catch up, or hear anymore comments about how it was his fault that they copped more homework than they needed, Luke headed straight for their next class.

Leia was too upset at being humiliated by Snape, that not even Hermione or Ron could cheer her up. They were proceeding down to the greenhouses when murmurs caught their ears, _"Did you hear?" "There's new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" "I heard its Professor Quinn's brother" "It's better than having Snape either way" _they heard

Ron looked over at Hermione, that had to make them feel better, but Luke was no where to be seen and Leia was too humiliated to talk or hear about anything. It was bad enough she had a horrible week after Christmas, she couldn't even wash that away with classes-her first lesson back and she was humiliated by the teacher, and for what, answering his question?

It was tearing at her inside, but she would have to try and focus on Herbology and perhaps seeing her brother again. They turned around the corner, to where their class was, when they saw him, using the force to move the empty pots around, but it's not just that, he was smashing them into the nearby wall, the sheer force of the smash, told them he was angry.

Moving towards him, they quickly saw Luke stop what he was doing and turn to face them, "Don't say it. I don't want to hear it" he told them as Ron looked at Leia and Hermione, before speaking,

"We weren't going to say anything, mate. We know what happened was unfair and we aren't going to talk about it" he explained as Leia headed into the classroom followed by Hermione leaving Ron and Luke,

"Do you want some interesting news?" Ron asked as Luke shrugged,

"Depends on how interesting is it" he replied,

"There may be a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and it's not Snape" he replied as he saw a smile cross Luke's face,

"Really, who is it then?" he asked as Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know for sure but some are saying that its Professor Quinn's brother" he informed him as Luke relaxed more,

"That should make classes better" he added, following Ron into the greenhouse.

* * *

Having been gone for the duration of the holidays, Voldemort had sent his lowly assistant back to Hogwarts so he could alert him of any new reports and to watch the children to see what they were doing.

Now that Anakin and Padme were gone from Hogwarts, being held captive by the dark lord, it should only be a matter of time that the children will go running after them, once they discover the location of their parents whereabouts.

He also had to deal with these rumours about a new defence against the dark arts teacher, the reported _Professor Quinn's brother, _he knew there was no real Professor Quinn, that it was just Anakin Skywalker, he could only hope that they were just rumours and not who he was thinking it was.

The Jedi who he observed standing with Anakin and his family the day they left for Hogwarts. Time for some more sleuthing around

* * *

Having just left Dumbledore's office, with the approval to fill in for Anakin, Obi Wan proceeded back down to his quarters, where he would tidy himself up and be ready for dinner, as Dumbledore pointed out that he will announce his presence and arrival at dinner.

Hoping he could pull this off, he emerged back into his quarters where he sensed a sense of darkness in his room, ever on the look out, Obi Wan was shocked to see a cloaked, black figure in his room, hunched over, near the long, thin windows,

"Can I help you?" he asked as the figure laughed,

"It seems that Anakin has called for outside help after all" they spoke,

"What are you talking about? How do you know Anakin?" he asked as the figure spoke,

"I know more than you think and let's just say his children will only live to serve he who must not be named" he replied as Obi Wan continued to look very confused,

"You know where they are?" he asked as the figure sleuthed past him,

"Perhaps, but I know his instructions and let's just say, Anakin and Padme Skywalker will be dead in just a few weeks" he spoke, and was gone before Obi Wan could ask him more, he had a sudden feeling this figure knew of Anakin and Padme's disappearance or worst, was helping the ones behind it all.

However, there would be times for search things out later, he needed to be cleaned up before dinner, and the day was already starting to fly by.

* * *

By late afternoon, and two hours away from dinner, Luke and Ron were already complaining about the mountain load of homework, but Leia and Hermione insisted it was only for their own good to help them past their exams as Luke simply shrugged, muttering under his breath,

"If we are around for the exams" hoping no one heard anything. They were dreading their up coming Potions lesson, but still they descended the stoned stairway, only come face to face with Malfoy, who couldn't wait to speak,

"Well, well, I would have thought you would have decided to not come back to classes this time, seeing how your parents are still missing" he spoke out loud, "But I suppose they were only wanted to run away and leave you forever" he added as Luke felt the urge to punch him, but Leia shot back,

"You know, Malfoy, if our father was to go up against your father, your father would be squashed and if we went up against you, you would be squashed, I mean, look at what happened in broomstick practice, Luke flattened you" she laughed as others began to snigger as Malfoy edged closer to the foursome,

"I'd call it mudblood luck. I know about what else you really are. Jedi freaks" he spat as Luke shook his head,

"You are going to wish you hadn't said that" but Leia looked stunned,

"How did you know about our past?" she asked as Malfoy laughed,

"My father" he told them as Luke felt the urge to fight but was interrupted by the sound of the classroom slowly opening and everyone quickly motioned themselves inside, not wanting to keep Professor Snape waiting.

* * *

When Padme finally opened her eyes, she found herself still with her hands tied to the metal pole in the room, she must have been carried in after last night, her dress was ripped, and her hair was in tangles, she looked over at Anakin, who looked back at her, smiling,

He then moved slowly towards her so that he was next to her, but couldn't move very close, only to settle for a shoulder and arm touch, "Oh, Anakin, what's happening?" she cried as he shook his head,

"I don't know but I have a feeling Luke and Leia will be coming here shortly" he replied, hearing her gasp, stretching out for his arm,

"I don't like this. I want this all to end" she cried simply wanting to go back to times where they never knew any of this existed.

_Flashback_

_The white glow of the Courscant sun shone against the glass, wide windows of the Skywalker residence, as Padme Amidala arrived home from a long, hard day of Senatorial duties, she couldn't wait to see her two loving twins and her handsome, charming Jedi husband. _

_The twins were now 5 years old and already a handful, driving Anakin and Obi Wan crazy, like running away from them when they visited the toy store, Dexter's diner or even at the Jedi Temple, however, as Anakin pointed out, they always stayed with her, with Padme smiling, telling him that they adore their father, missing him terrible when ever he goes out on missions. _

_She slowly exited the speeder to hear excited screams of Luke and Leia, "Mommy's home!" they squealed as Anakin released his grip on their hands, smiling as they ran towards Padme, who knelt down to hug them, before strolling over to Anakin, holding Leia on her hip as Anakin held Luke on his's, _

"_Did you guys have a fun day today?" she asked as Anakin laughed, _

"_A lot of fun, tell mommy what happened at Dexter's today?" he pointed out seeing the twins smirking cheekily as Anakin went on, "Obi Wan and I decided to stop off at the diner for lunch with the twins, when they decided to sneak off into the kitchen, causing havoc and had to be dragged back out to us by Dex, who was not pleased" he explained as Padme looked at the twins, Leia, who was burying her face in her mother's shoulder and Luke, in his father's, _

"_Luke, Leia, that was not how we act in public, even if it's with daddy" she smiled as Anakin laughed, wrapping his other arm around Padme's waist, sharing a sweet kiss, to which Luke and Leia retorted, _

"_Uh, mommy and daddy are kissing again" Leia spoke up, as Luke added, _

"_Stop it, come on, let's go play" as Padme smiled, watching Luke and Leia pester Anakin to come and play with them, before she quietly followed them._

Bringing her back to reality was a cold, but familiar hand, looking up, she saw Anakin smiling at her, "Don't do that again" he informed her as she looked confused,

"What's wrong?" she asked as he went on,

"When you closed your eyes, I thought you slipping unconscious again. I want you to hold on. I can't lose you" he finished as Padme smiled,

"Oh, Ani, you won't, I promise" she assured him but Anakin just wasn't too sure how much he tried to believe her.

* * *

After a dreaded Potions class, Ron, Luke, Leia, Hermione and the rest of their fellow Gryiffindor's emerged from the dungeons in the direction of their common room, to prepare for dinner.

They had some spare time on their hands, and everyone was just hoping to rest their feet and minds for a little bit, although Luke and Leia were still disturbed at what Malfoy had told them before class.

Hermione had tried to explain that everyone knew about them even before they did. They knew about their birth and their expected arrival-they were famous here as Luke and Leia remembered back to Diagon Alley and the constant stares they received along with the whispers.

They entered their common room, and Leia and Hermione ascended the stairs to their quarters while Luke and Ron remained downstairs, where Luke decided to introduce Ron to pod racing-Anakin had given Luke a small portable viewing screen shortly before Christmas, so he could still watch the races. Ron couldn't believe his eyes,

"Whoa, your dad raced in one of those?" he asked as Luke nodded in agreement,

"I know, it's really fast and he had been doing before he first met my mom" he pointed out as Ron never took his eyes off the screen even as Fred and George came over to them,

"Hey, what's all this then?" Fred asked as Luke replied,

"Pod racing, something my dad did it and he still watches" as George was amazed,

"Your dad must be really skilled, with that lightsaber and now this" he put in as Luke agreed,

"Yeah, he is" he answered, wondering he would ever see Anakin's skills in action again.

* * *

Obi Wan watched as the tables started to be filled with students, coming in for dinner, chatting amongst themselves, no sign of Luke or Leia yet, but no doubt they would be on their way. He felt awkward being here, but he was here for Anakin and he didn't want to disappoint.

Looking out at the students once more, he finally caught glimpse of Luke and Leia, entering, chatting with another two students, taking their seats at one of the long, wooden tables, waiting for dinner.

He couldn't believe that they had fitted in so normally, talking with friends and acting like they were at home, he turned towards the teacher next to him, when Dumbledore spoke, and he saw all eyes fall on him,

"Good evening students. The next term has begun and I welcome once more all students back from Christmas holidays. I will not go into details but as some of you have noticed, that we are without our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher or Administer, who still have business to look after, but instead of cancelling Defence against the Dark Arts for the term, Professor Quinn's brother has agreed to take over the class for the time being and I would like all of you to join me in welcoming Professor David Quinn" he informed them

All eyes saw another adult rise to his feet, looking at over them as the students applauded, _it was better than having Snape for two classes, _everyone thought, noticing that David looked exactly like Jesse, Luke looked back at Leia, his eyes meeting her's, but not wanting to say anything out loud, they remained silent, something about these new teachers stuck them as familiar, but decided to shake their thoughts away as the food appeared before them.

* * *

"The time is drawing near, soon we will take our place over the wizarding world and Albus Dumbledore will be gone" Voldemort informed his followers, with a slight smirk, and eyes piercing over them,

"They have been strong but I am stronger and I will break the Skywalkers, like I always do. The prophecy will be re written and darkness will rise" he went on as Lucious and Bellatrix shared a small smile between each other, they knew what he meant, he had told them personally, he had asked for their help and they would help.

"Lucious, Bellatrix, would you accompany me to the dungeons, we have work to do" he coldly informed them, swiftly moving from the room as they bowed,

"Of course, my lord" they replied, following him out.

* * *

"Well, at least, Professor Snape lost out again to teaching Defence against the Dark Arts" Hermione cheerfully spoke as they entered their common room shortly after dinner,

"That's a relief, I don't want another incident like today's" Luke replied as Leia smiled,

"I appreciate what you did for me today against Snape" she told him as he smirked,

"Hey, you're my sister. I couldn't sit back and let him act like that" he replied, ascending the stairs with Ron, Leia and Hermione,

"Well, I am truly grateful for what you did but now, Hermione and I are going to try and get some work done before we sleep" hearing a low groan from Ron,

"Can't you be normal and relax at night?" he asked as Hermione shot him a look,

"Ron! It's almost exams time and we want to pass" she informed him as Ron gave a smudge look back, before turning towards Luke and his quarters they shared with the other first year boys, where they thumbed around for their tricks to play around with.

* * *

"I hope that you can teach the classes better than Anakin did" Snape coldly replied to Obi Wan, as they walked along down the corridor shortly after all the students had entered their houses,

"I think that's stretching out the truth. I have been reading through his notes and it seems that students are excelling in his classes, seeing as how Anakin started out with no idea about the class itself" Obi Wan corrected him as Snape gave a small snort,

"I highly doubt that. He couldn't even protect himself or his family from two attacks" he explained, as Obi Wan did not like how he was carrying on about Anakin like this,

"Anakin came to this world, with no idea about the dangers and the arts of magic. He came here to watch over his family, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone was here, to sabotage his actions" he explained as Snape looked over at him,

"I may have lost out on teaching the class for another year, but I have no idea what you mean" he replied as Obi Wan laughed,

"I wasn't talking about you, I'm talking about another, perhaps, you've seen him, cloaked, hooded hunched figure, talking crazily about the dark lord's plans" he replied as Snape watched him,

"I see, well, Dumbledore checks everyone's background out when they arrives. I think he would notice that" he finished, turning the corner and towards the entrance to the dungeons

Obi Wan simply shook his head, _some things never change, people hiding secrets, _he would find out what happened that night Anakin and Padme were taken, and it started with three students who had seen them last: Luke, Leia and Ron.

* * *

The usual coldness crept over the castle as perfects moved through the castle, checking to see no one was out of bounds, although inside the common rooms was another story as Luke and Ron finally called it a night, they climbed into the cosy, comfortable four poster beds,

Luke had thought that his nightmares were over, but how much was he wrong, as over in her bed, Leia was starting to fidget and feel the sweat dripping from her forehead as the dream started to flash through her head:

_Leia's Dream_

_It was an old, supposedly abandoned house, yet, there was lights on inside. The grass outside was iced over with ice particles and frost, as the small lake to the east was frozen over, the huge double white doors opened to a long, wide, hallway, and down to a spirally stairway and the rooms were colder and darker. _

_The hall was divided into two and down at both ends, was a cloaked figure standing before a chained half naked prisoner-the prisoners were Anakin and Padme Skywalker, but they were almost unrecognisable as the voice spoke, _

"_I will have your children and you shall be dead, right before their eyes" he spoke as Anakin tried to lash out but the chains held him back as Padme whimpered, as Bellatrix pulled her forward, by her hair, to watch what Voldemort was about to do, _

"_I'll kill you before you touch them" Anakin spat as Voldemort sneered, _

"_Not before I kill you" he told him, _

"_Crucio!" he exclaimed, seeing Anakin squirm, while Padme cried out for him to stop, before the room was pull back, up the stairs and out the front door, over the country side as black clouded the area._

_End of dream_

Bolting straight up right in their bed, Leia panted softly, looking around the room, no one else was awake or startled by her sudden moves, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, and moved over to the side of her bed, near her window,

_What was that dream about? It seemed to focus more on locations and details then the figures. They were her parents but was that dream expecting her to follow? _She didn't know what to do, as a small knock came at the door, wondering who it could be, she moved towards the door, opening it slightly, only to see Luke looking at her,

"Luke! What are you doing!?" she whispered, as Luke whispered back,

"I just had another dream, but I don't understand what it meant" as Leia looked stunned,

"You had the dream too?" she asked, picking up her sleepy cat, she slipped from the room, next to Luke,

"We need to talk, come downstairs so we don't wake anyone up" she informed him, as he moaned softly,

"Can we go back to sleep first then wake up earlier?" he asked, with a yawn as Leia simply glared at him, before she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him down the stairs,

"No, this is serious, we need to talk now" she replied as Luke didn't bother to argue back. It was going to be another sleepless night, will these dreams ever past?


	20. Chp20:Draco'sDiscovery&VoldemortPrepares

******Author's Note: Just a notice here, when I mention the name David here, it's referring to Obi Wan and using his alias name so he doesn't give his real identity away  
**

**Chapter 20: Draco's Discovery & Voldemort Implements His Plan**

Since the school term started, everyone was busy crammed with homework or studying for their end of year exams, no one had time to play or have fun, Leia and Hermione, when they weren't in class, were in the library or in a corner of the common room, while Ron and Luke tried to work but it was too hard, too much pressure put on them, plus, for the past few days, Luke had still been having strange nightmares, he saw his parents but also the actual place.

He did not tell Leia about this, she seemed too busy in her own world and Ron didn't know how to help him, except re assure him that everything will all work out.

There were just too many secrets being kept from everyone-Dumbledore about what the prophecy and knowing that Voldemort has really returned, Luke and Leia, with where their parents really were, Anakin and Padme, who before they were taken, were under disguises at Hogwarts all term and now Obi Wan, as the new teacher, in a new identity, except there is one secret that no one will know, and if they did, it would affect them all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved putting others down, knowing that he was above others, he lived in a manor, decorated beautifully and his father and mother were very high up. Draco didn't know a lot of his past, about his father being a death eater,

However over the Christmas break, Draco discovered a little secret that would prove very helpful to some certain people he knew. He almost couldn't believe his eyes with what he had stumbled across one day, only two days before his return to Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

_The screams and cries got louder every night, and it kept him awake, he didn't know what was going on but he knew that before Christmas, this place was quiet as ever, except for the occasional meeting his father had ever once and in awhile, he couldn't stand it, he had to know, what was going on. _

_These were not just screams for fun, they were of pain and anger and Draco started to suspect something, when he found himself not being allowed in the front living room anymore and ushered every night straight after dinner. _

_Deciding to one night, take a side step to the right, on his way to the stairs, he proceeded down the long, stoned, cold hall, which was usually never cold, he kept looking behind him as he inched forward and he could hear voices. _

_Taking precautions, he was almost tiptoeing, by the time he reached the voices, lips quivering and almost whispers-"Oh, Anakin, what will happened if we never make it out of here?" one asked, sounding like a woman, as the other sighed, _

"_I don't know but we get out of here, I will not allow my children to nearly end up like me. I almost lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again. I promise you" he told her, as she spoke once more, _

"_Do you think, they'll ask Obi Wan where we are? Thinking we've gone home?" she asked as Anakin laughed, _

"_Luke and Leia are smart, remember, I gave them permission to watch from the north tower. They probably saw us disappear and never came back. They'll figure it out" he told her, pulling her close as Draco gasped, _

"_Luke and Leia?' he thought to himself, the same Luke and Leia had been tormented all year? It couldn't be, were their parents were really here? He quickly heard the sound of approaching footsteps and ducked further behind the wall, only peering round to see the door open and cloaked figures disappear inside, the sound of piercing screams startled him, _

_He tiptoed around, towards the door, peering in, he gasped, screaming in pain, as the curse ripped through his body as the female cried for them toe stop, it was them, like his father had been talking about even before he went to Hogwarts, he smirked, so he knew where their parents were but they didn't. He could have fun with this._

_End of flashback_

Draco couldn't believe it, he knew and they didn't, it would be perfect, he could tell them and watch them try to rescue them but also would they believe him?

He had been taunting them all year, and now, he tells them this, they would laugh and tell him it was a big joke and tease from him, they wouldn't believe me, perhaps he could tell the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, however little did he know, that information could be taken seriously by any one he told.

* * *

As students left the great hall for classes that morning, Luke was particular looking forward to a double dose of Defence against the Dark Arts this morning, it was one of the classes he actually was good in and besides, it was their first class with the new teacher, perhaps he would be like their brother and not another Snape type

Luke shuddered to think of what he happened in yesterday's class, as they reached the classroom and found the door open, so they proceeded in, Ron and Luke took their seats opposite Leia and Hermione, who were well prepared, even with the essays Snape had set for them, all done, talking amongst themselves, a voice silenced them,

"Class has started, talking stops" they spoke as all eyes fell on the figure at the front, by the small stairway, dressed similar to his brother, David Quinn, was slightly more older and had light blue eyes, unlike Jesse's dark coloured eyes, "Now I welcome you all back and I apologise for my absent yesterday, but I only received notice last night about the vacant spot. The homework, you were set with yesterday will not be counted, however if you have done it, I will collect it at the end" he spoke, moving towards his desk,

"If yesterday's lesson frightened you more about spells, I apologise again, but I'll just clarify a few things" he informed them, "The unforgivable spells, when used by the person who cast them, earns them their trip to a cold, lonely cell. They will probably most likely never use the spell again where they end up. Imperio, is the controlling curse, Crucio is the torture curse and the Avada Kavada curse is the killing curse, and once a person uses anyone, they are severely punished" he explained as Luke raised his hand and David pointed over at him,

"Yes, Mr Skywalker, a question you have?" he asked as Luke replied, "Sir, if someone uses the torture curse for a substantial amount of time on a person, what will happen to the victim?" he asked, as David looked away,

"Interesting question, Luke, and an answer that can be answered this way, if a victim is exposed to this torture too long, their mind will collapse on them and they will be unable to function without help" he answered as Luke froze, casting a glance at Leia, who's eyes told him the same thing as David went on, moving off topic back to the usual lesson but all Luke could think of was how time was running out, they needed to rescue their parents quickly.

* * *

Padme shivered as she laid down on the metal bench, but this time, it wasn't because of the coldness in the room, it was a dreadful thought that just came to her, regarding Anakin, he almost fell to the dark side because he feared he would lose her, now she feared he could fall again.

Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked down at Anakin, who had finally gotten to sleep, his face lined with cuts and dry blood, his clothes ripped, barely covering his body, they needed to get out of here, she did not want her children to come to this place nor did she want to lose Anakin to death or the darkness that surrounds them.

She knew her strength was fading fast but she would remain strong for them, she knew they would get out of here, they always did, little did she know what plans Voldemort had installed for them.

* * *

Alone in his chambers with his faithful snake and loyal death eater Lucious, with him, he spoke, from his seat by the warm, open fire, casting an orange glow in the room, the only source of light in the room,

"It is almost time Lucious, and we will need to be ready for when they arrive" he spoke as Lucious asked,

"What does that mean for us, my lord?" he asked as Voldemort went on,

"I will put Anakin and Padme Skywalker into a new death state, where, when touched, they will be as cold as ice and placed in different chambers, then you will remain in the room as her, but to the back while you have Bellatrix, in the same room as him but to the back, emerging only, and only when they arrive" he explained as Lucious looked confused,

"Why separate rooms my lord?" he asked as Voldemort sniggered, "They will probably figure out that one will find one parent and the other goes after the other, and they're probably weaker without each other to look to" he replied as Lucious started to understood,

"Ah, I see, when shall it start?" he asked as Voldemort patted his snake on the head,

"Tonight, we will go down there and take care of it" he informed him, before he dismissed him from the room.

* * *

Leia and Hermione had immediately left the classroom for their next class as soon as they were dismissed, once they had handed in their essays to which David had seemed surprised but still praised them, they didn't wait for Luke or Ron, knowing they would have something to say about it, so it left Luke and Ron to walk themselves to the next class,

Although it seemed that may be a little late today as two large figures stopped them, looking up, they found it was only Draco's 'cronies' Crabbe and Goyle, looking at them, "Hey, Skywalker, Malfoy's got something to tell you, you may want to hear this" Goyle spoke as Ron laughed,

"Why would Luke want to speak with Malfoy, he probably wants to fight him again" he told them as Crabbe shoved Ron out of the way, and turned his attention back to Luke,

"This is serious, you better go see him or you'll regret it" he sneered as they both laughed and ran off as Ron moved back to Luke,

"Do you believe them?' he asked as Luke looked shocked,

"I don't know. What could Malfoy know that I would want to know about?" he asked as Ron shrugged, as Luke added,

"Tell you what, don't tell Leia and Hermione yet, we'll go to class then go find Malfoy and see what he wants" he informed him before continuing on their way to class.

* * *

As the wooden door opened once more, Leia rolled her eyes when she saw Luke and Ron rushing in, late once more, they obviously didn't learn from their last lateness, as she resumed her work, as Ron and Luke slid into their seats,

"That was close" Luke whispered,

"Yeah, luckily it's not Potions, Snape would be telling us off straight away" Ron added as a voice appeared behind them,

"Nice of you to show up to class today" came the sharp firm voice of Professor McGonagell as Luke and Ron each felt small lumps in their throats,

"Uh, sorry, Professor, we took a longer route by accident" Luke replied as Professor McGonagell shook her head,

"It shouldn't be happening at this time of the year, hopefully it won't happen again, especially with exams so close" she told them, before moving on as Luke and Ron, sighed in relief, and began their work, avoiding the looks from Leia and Hermione.

* * *

That afternoon, classes were dismissed and students moved through the castle, going their different ways. Luke, Ron, Hermione and Leia found they had free time before dinner. The girls headed towards to the library while Luke and Ron headed out onto the grounds

Luke and Ron were starting to regret about not telling the girls about their meeting with Malfoy right now, as they made their way just outside the large double doors, leading onto the grounds, where just by the broomstick course, Draco was waiting, Luke was the first to speak,

"What do you want Malfoy? Want to gloat in private about our loss?" he asked, angrily, as Malfoy suddenly looked shocked,

"I know something you might find interesting and it's about something that happened two days before school started again" he replied as Ron snorted,

"Like what, your dad went missing too and you now know what its like" he told him as Malfoy sneered at him,

"Butt out Weasley, this doesn't concern you" he shot at him turning back to Luke, "Look, you want to know about your parents. Well, I've seen them" he confessed as Ron laughed but Luke looked shocked,

"No, you haven't! Don't lie. You don't even know what they look like!" he exclaimed as Malfoy tried to argue back,

"Who else talks in fear and uses your names and others like Obi Wan?" he asked, as Luke froze, could Malfoy be telling the truth? No one else knew about Obi Wan from here but them and now Ron and Hermione,

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, as Malfoy nodded,

"I know it was them, no one sounded more worried than these parents and when I got to have a look, it was them" he replied, as Ron looked away, he couldn't believe that Luke was listening to this, it was lies, he was playing with him however he saw Luke go on,

"So you're seeing you saw my parents being tortured and that they _had _them because they were mentioning us and our dad's brother" he explained as Malfoy nodded,

"Yes, I didn't know if you would believe me because of what I've been saying to you" he replied as Ron glared over at him but Luke looked at him, curiously,

"But you could lie to me right now? What's the difference?" he asked as Malfoy looked at him,

"This is serious and things like this need attention" he told him as Luke laughed,

"Look, I didn't tolerate your lies before and I sure don't tolerate them now. I want to find my parents but by myself and not from you" he spat, storming off followed by Ron, while another figure spied them from the distance.

* * *

Draco knew it. He knew it for sure, Luke would end up not believing him, maybe he should have tried Leia, although recently, he was not exactly in Leia's good books lately and he thought that Luke would believe him, it was the truth, deciding to head over back into the castle, he was stopped by another voice,

"Draco, could I have a word with you for a minute?" they asked as Draco looked up to see Professor David, moving over to him,

"What is it?" he asked, as David stopped when he was in front of him,

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking with Luke about his parents and their whereabouts" he told him as Draco froze,

"He didn't believe me, he thought it was a lie" he replied as David looked surprised,

"It's true, then you do know where they are" he spoke slowly as Draco looked surprised himself, he believed him? He was a teacher, why would he take interest? He wondered as Draco spoke once more,

"Yes, I saw them, it was two days before I came back to school and their screams filled the house every night" while he saw David's facial expressions changed severely,

"Draco, this is serious. You should have to come to me or another teacher, if you believe it to be true" he went on as Draco looked straight at him,

"I know, so what are you going to do now?" he asked as David looked away,

"I will look into it and if I have any more questions I will come to you" he replied, adding, "Now, off you go, you're late for your next class" watching Draco move into the castle as David looked out over the grounds, this was serious news-there had been a sighting of Anakin and Padme, maybe this could lead to this rescue.

* * *

Having no idea what Luke and Ron had been up to, Leia and Hermione were still studying in the library preparing for their end of term exams coming up, and they were each determined to pass.

Although with Luke being distance in the mornings, his sudden disappearance this morning after class not to mention the disappearance of her parents- was causing her trouble when it came to studying but she still did her best, handing in all homework when told to and still receiving top marks, along with Hermione and fellow first year student Zachary Smith.

She still cries at night for her parents, sometimes Hermione wakes her, because she's concerned. Turning the page in her book, she jotted down notes onto her piece of parchment when two more pairs of footsteps echoed on the library's floor as Hermione spoke,

"Well, it's looks like Luke's come out of hiding" as Leia looked up seeing Luke storm over to her, slamming his bag down,

"You will not believe what just happen to me with Draco!" he exclaimed, causing several other students to look over at him and the librarian to cross a stern look at him, as Leia rolled her eyes,

"Why do you let him entertain you? What now?" she snapped as Luke gave a laugh,

"You'll like this one, he tells his friends to have me meet him and I go right, then he blurts out that he's seen our parents and heard their screams every night before he left for Hogwarts" he explained as Leia threw her quill down in anger,

"What! How dare he! How could he make up such rubbish!" she exclaimed as the librarian looked over again, in disgrace as Leia lowered her voice back down, "So what did you do?" she asked as Luke replied,

"I told him he was lying and that if it didn't like what you were saying before I'm not listening anymore and stormed off" as Hermione spoke up,

"Wait a minute, how do you know he wasn't telling the truth?" seeing Ron, Luke and Leia all shoot her glares,

"What does that mean? You've been with us when he's off taunting us and calling our parents mudblood" Luke reminded her as Leia's eyes went behind her friends to a suspicious figure moving through the shelves and towards the door, wanting to follow, by herself, she packed her things back into her bag, before excusing herself,

"I'll meet you back at the common room. I'm not feeling that well" before rushing out the door as Luke, Ron and Hermione all looked confused, _**"What did she mean? She seemed fine just a few minutes ago. What changed?**_ They wondered.

* * *

Leia stealthily followed the figure at a clear distance but still had visual shot, as they moved down the hall, and towards the grounds, constantly looking over their shoulder causing Leia to duck behind several statues along the way before she slipped out the door, watching him clear as ever, towards the forbidden forest,

Leia could see the outline of another figure was waiting for him-it was hard to see this figure because they kept their hood up so Leia crept around the other side, peering around the corner, as she listened in:

"_**I know who you are and I will stop you before you can carry on with your plans"**_ they spoke, Leia recognised that voice as Professor David, as the figure looked at him,

"_**I don't know what you mean, but I have done nothing wrong"**_ they replied as David continued to look at him,

"_**Don't give me that. I know you have something to do with Anakin and Padme's disappearance and have even helped to capture them, now you're here to capture their children"**_ he informed him as the figure smirked, though Leia couldn't see it due to his hood, as he replied,

"_**Ah, yes, them again. They'll meet their end soon enough. It almost draws near and you'll how powerful the dark lord is"**_as David had enough, grabbing him by his robes, as Leia clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent any sound coming out,

"_**You don't want me as an enemy and if Anakin were around, you'll be dead so since he's not here, I'm warning you, leave his children alone or you won't live to see the dark lord return or perish"**_ he warned quickly looking around,

Leia pulled back more as David turned back to him,

"_**I'll be watching you. Keep your distance or you'll be out of Hogwarts forever"**_ he replied, letting go of his robes, stalking back to the castle, leaving the figure to watch him leave, not even noticing Leia crouch back further.

* * *

Leia collapsed back onto the grass, in shock at what she had just heard, when something flashed before her eyes-

_Leia's Vision_

_There in a cold empty dark room, laid the nearly dead, unconscious body of her father, as she saw her mother's soft hand reached out to touch him, her eyes filled with tears, as a voice spoke, _

"_If you don't help me, you'll end up like your dear husband" they told her as she cried, _

"_Why are you doing this!" as he snigged, _

"_Because I can, now help me to bring your children to me" he added as she cried, _

"_Never! I rather die along with Anakin!" she exclaimed as he laughed, _

"_Soon you will, but first I'll do things my way" he informed her, holding his wand towards her, he watched her squirming before him, pleading with him to stop as Leia saw the scene shifting-to outside, inside, the hall and the exterior of the house. _

_The house! It was the same house that was in the last one, it's always been there! As the screams of her mother faded, she finally saw her collapse by Anakin's side, who was lying perfectly still, and the black cloak of Voldemort washed over them as he exited the room._

_End of vision_

Leia bolted right up, finding herself still on the grounds, David and the mysterious figure were now gone replaced with students, on their way to classes or on break before dinner,

Leia knew right there and then, that they needed to rescue their parents now, because if that was a vision she just had-than that meant that her parents were running out of time.

Pulling herself to her feet, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran for the door, when she accidentally bumped right into Fred and George, who seemed startled by her sudden speed,

"Whoa, Leia, what's wrong?" Fred asked as George added,

"Yeah, Luke, Ron and Hermione are looking for you, you said you would be in the common room and they're worried" as she stopped to catch her breath,

"Sorry, I had something to do. Where are they now?" she asked as Fred answered her,

"Last we knew, they're still in the common room, waiting for you, although, I think Luke was heading to the owlry" as Leia nervously bit her top lip,

"Thanks," she told them, rushing past them once more, hoping that he was still in the castle and she could catch up to him.

* * *

With Luke off at the owlry, Ron and Hermione thought it was best to go look for Leia, seeing how she was not in her room or the common room like she had told them and they were now worried about where she could be as they climbed out of the portrait entrance and down the hall, they came to the stairway, when they relieved themselves,

There running towards them was Leia, but she seemed distressed over something and nearly out of breath, smiling up at them, she stopped on the fifth floor landing as they joined her,

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as Leia slowly tried to regain her breath,

"Is…Luke….still….in the common room?" she asked, as Hermione shook her head,

"No, he headed for the owlry, what's wrong?" she asked as Leia looked around nervously,

"I was waiting to speak to Luke but I do need to tell someone, so can we go back to the common room?" she asked as Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance with each other,

"Of course, everyone's outside at the moment or in the library so we'll have it all to ourselves" Hermione explained as Leia brushed past them while they quickly followed her, back through the halls and through the portrait entrance as Ron and Hermione moved towards the red, comfy lounge and Leia placed her bag near the armchair and moved in front of them,

Her breath was now back to normal but she just didn't know how to tell anyone yet, "Okay, what I am about to say, is big news and needs to be planned out now" she started as they listened on, "I left the library because I saw something suspicious and followed it, out onto the grounds where I saw Professor Quinn standing on the outskirts of the forbidden forest where the figure moved to talk with them and I overheard terrible news" she told them as a voice cut in,

"Terrible news? What is it?" they asked as all three heads turned to see Luke climbing through the entrance, eying them curiously, "Leia, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost" he told her as Leia moved over to him,

"Luke, I know where mom and dad are and there is someone at Hogwarts who will come for us, Professor Quinn knows it. He was talking to them out on the grounds before I had another dream where I saw dad lying still and mom crying over him, before she was tortured then fell unconscious right next to him" she cried, throwing her arms around him as Hermione and Ron looked stunned while Luke became quiet, the only sounds where Leia's cries before Luke finally spoke,

"You saw where they are?" he asked as Leia nodded as Luke looked over at his friends, "We have to go and rescue them!" he stated as Hermione looked stunned,

"How? There's no way to leave the grounds and something could happen and no one knows about where we went" she reminded them as Luke shot back,

"We'll leave tonight, fly on broomsticks to the place. We should be able to see the place from the air" before he stopped, as a sudden realisation hit them, "Draco may have been right" he added as Leia, Ron and Hermione gasped,

"What!?" they exclaimed as Luke looked at them,

"I think he knows. I need to talk to him" he informed them before a plan formed in his head, "Okay here's the plan. We'll go to dinner then you guys leave and head back to the common room and pack what you need. Wands, a knowledge of spells and anything else while I go after Draco, then when everyone goes to bed, we sneak out onto the grounds and towards the broomstick cupboard then we leave" he explained as Hermione still had her objections,

"No way, we can't. We're just first years. We don't know a lot of spells and we are going into dangerous territory and what if he wants you to do this?" she asked, now it was Leia's turn to question her,

"We can't just sit here while they die. They're our parents. They've always watched after us and now it's our turn" she explained as Hermione became silent as Ron agreed,

"We're with you. You're our friends and we want to help. You'll probably need friends with you" he replied as Luke smiled,

"Thanks Ron. We should get heading down to dinner, we'll need all the strength we can get for tonight" he told them as the four friends quietly left the common room, their plan was in motion, they would rescue their parents.

* * *

Voldemort loomed over his two prisoners, as Anakin simply stared angrily back at him, his arms around Padme, they may have been covered in cuts, dry blood and bruises, they still show their strong spirit that they would live, Voldemort could only laugh,

"I must say that you surprise me. I would have thought you would have just died already" he told them as Anakin shot back,

"You forget that you don't know who we really are and our true selves" as Voldemort laughed,

"Oh but I do and I can't wait to see the look on your faces when your own children turn dark before I kill you" as Padme gasped,

"You said that you wouldn't kill us if they turned!" she screamed, wanting to lash out at this man, had Anakin's arms not been wrapped around her as another laughed,

"You should have known the dark lord always lies. Once they've turned, we'll have no need for you" Bellatrix spoke with an evil laugh as Voldemort snapped his fingers,

"Lucious, the formula" he snapped at him as Anakin and Padme watched the man present a small vial to him, "This will, how shall I put it, prepare you for your immediate death" he informed them as Anakin slowly pulled himself up,

"Never, I think you will be the one to die today" he replied as Voldemort rolled his eyes, growing tired of these words, he simply flicked his wand towards him, sending him flying into the wall as another two moved for Padme, and Anakin, who both struggled under their grasp, but Voldemort was too much stronger, and in seconds, Padme and Anakin fell limp in their captors arms,

"Excellent. Lucious, Bellatrix, ensure that our friends here are well prepared for our visitors. Don't fail me" he hissed, stalking from the room as they followed him out, then the two death eaters, carrying the limp forms of Anakin and Padme, as their nearly dead status began to take it's toll on them.


	21. Chp 21: The Rescue Is Put Into Action

**Chapter 21: The Rescue Is Put Into Action**

As night time fell over Hogwarts, the perfects began their patrols of the castle ensuring that all students were in their common rooms; however no one knew that there were four first years that were about to embark on the biggest rescue mission of their lives-to rescue Luke and Leia's parents.

* * *

Having returned from confronting Malfoy straight after dinner, he was greeted by Ron who informed him that Leia and Hermione were still preparing themselves as he had prepared Luke and his's items, including Anakin's lightsaber, which confused Luke,

"Why did you pack that?" he asked as Ron explained,

"Well, in case your parents want to protect and help us out, your dad has his weapon" as Luke understood,

"That's a good idea, thanks for packing it" he told him as Ron smiled,

"Not a problem" as more voices came down the stairs,

"There you are! So did Malfoy tell you anything more?" Leia's asked, seeing Luke smile,

"Oh yeah, and it took some _"persuading"_ but I managed to get it out of him" he boasted as Leia rolled her eyes,

"Well, at least you got something out of him" she replied as Ron sniggered as Hermione spoke up,

"So how do we exit the castle without being seen by the perfects?" she asked as Luke smirked,

"That's where our other skills came in handy" he informed her, as Leia agreed,

"Trust us, dad had taught us how to use stealth as well as sensing when danger is nearby" slinging her light brown backpack over her shoulder, "So shall we get heading out, before we are discovered?" she asked as everyone agreed,

"The sooner the better because I don't think mom and dad have much time left" he pointed, as Leia sucked in her breath, _why did Luke have to mention that_ she wondered.

* * *

The house had gotten cold, colder than usual, but the only ones who were trying not to complain were the death eaters because they knew that Voldemort had planned this and they wouldn't dare question his methods.

While deep in two separate rooms, laid Anakin and Padme, their eyes were closed, and their hands had been positioned on top of their chest, still visible was their wounds and now deep bruises, amongst their shattered clothing. Anakin's body was trying to fight off the status he was in, keeping him alive longer but it was Padme, who's strength was decreasing with every passing minute, she was no Jedi and didn't know how to hold on, and with Anakin not beside her, feeding off some of his force strength to her, it was impossible to do it herself.

Though, try as Anakin might, Voldemort knew that the formula would be stronger and while it may not kill them directly. It will weaken their systems, so that if they did wake, they would be too weak to fight and protect their children, and it would easier to kill them when the time came.

* * *

Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron never realised how quiet the castle was at night, although that was probably because they weren't allowed out and since being caught had done their best to stay in their rooms,

It was very quiet, except the odd footsteps moving towards them causing them to hide behind pillars and into classrooms to avoid being seen by perfects or worse Filch, and his cat Mrs Norris.

They slowly proceeded towards the front doors, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as they exited the front doors, the cold night air making them shiver, "That was close, we almost didn't make it" Luke spoke as they all agreed,

"Bloody hell, you weren't wrong about leading us out secretly" he replied as Luke smiled as Leia added,

"Now that's out of the way, let's keep going, the broomstick closet is not that far from here" she reminded them as they edged closer, pulling their jackets closer to their chests, they finally stopped at the small closet,

"Alohomora" Hermione whispered hearing the lock click as Luke opened the door,

"Piece of cake" he told them, before he handed each of them a broom including himself. "Okay, remember, follow my lead, and don't stray too far behind. We're heading north from here then when I turned left, you guys turn to left and it's a huge manor nearest to a lake" he explained as Ron seemed surprised,

"Wow, what did you do to get Malfoy to reveal all that?" he asked as Luke smirked,

"Simple techniques I picked up from dad" as Leia added, "Which means, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall and threatening him" as Hermione laughed, as Ron replied,

"Well, I won't say he didn't earn it" as the sound of further rustlings cause them to stir,

"Okay, let's get going. Ready?" he asked seeing them all nod,

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed and with that, Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione each flew up into the night starry sky and high over Hogwarts and the forbidden forest, before they picked up more speed and Hogwarts was just a blur.

* * *

Something was wrong. Why couldn't he communicate with Anakin anymore? He knew he was alive because he could sense a small trace of his force signature but that was about it.

Something was happening, Anakin and Padme didn't have much time left-he needed to find a way to them, Dumbledore needed to be informed, he knew about this prophecy more than he did.

He knew he was late but there wasn't much time, so grabbing his night cloak, he quietly left his quarters and proceeded for Dumbledore's chambers, when something else hit him-Luke and Leia! How come they weren't in the castle? No! They were off to rescue their parents, now he really needed to speak with Dumbledore.

* * *

A small smirk crosses Voldemort's pale face; he knew they were coming, at last! Soon the magical world will be his's with their help. He clicked his fingers and another one of his loyal assistant, Wormtail, appeared at his side,

"My lord?" he asked as Voldemort sneered,

"They are almost here. Don't approach them when they land, let them find their parents. Then the fun starts" he laughed as Wormtail asked once more,

"So…I shall alert the others then of the plan?" as Voldemort snapped,

"Yes, you fool and then go to Lucious and Bellatrix and give them this. Tell them to administer it to the prisoners. It will level out their status but if their skin is touched, they will still be cold as ice" he laughed, hearing Wormtail scattering away with the two vials in his chubby hands and to alert the others of his plan.

* * *

Over the towns and villages they flew, edging closer and closer, Luke and Leia trying their best to fly faster because they knew time was running out, as Hermione pointed it out before they noticed it, just beyond the trees

"I see the house!" she yelled out to them, as they looked in her direction, and sure enough, she was right, with only a few lights on and a strong sense that their parents were inside, Luke shouted back,

"Okay, let's land to the left of the house so that they don't see us. There's a few trees there so land closer to them" he instructed them as they each began to fly lower till their feet were touching the ground, quickly hiding their brooms, they each reached out for their wands, as Leia spoke,

"Okay, we'll enter from the back then we spilt up" as Luke agreed,

"Okay but I think that, to be fair one of you girls has to come with us" he informed them seeing them glare over at him,

"Don't look at me, like that, it's because you girls are smarter and know a lot more spells to help us out" he explained as they understood what he meant,

"Agreed, so Ron will come with me and Hermione will go with Luke" Leia explained back seeing them nodding in agreement before slowly running towards the back of the large manor, seeking a way in,

"How do we get in?" Ron whispered as Luke looked around,

"Ah, here we go" rushing towards a side door used by the servants, "Alohomora" he whispered as the door clicked and opened, "This way" he ushered them over before entering inside.

They found themselves in a large, what appeared to be a dining room, "Lumos" they all whispered and they had light,

"Okay, let's split up. Ron and I will go this and Hermione and Luke go to the right. Find mom and dad before we find Voldemort" Leia instructed, learning his name but knew Ron hated to hear it but there would be time to argue later, time was of the essence.

* * *

"So you are certain that Luke and Leia are going after them?" Dumbledore asked once more, seeing Obi Wan nod,

"Yes, their presence is no longer here and more than likely they're gone after their parents, should have know, they're like Anakin, they never want to sit still" with a small laugh, as Dumbledore rose to his feet,

"Well then we shall set out to find them" as Obi Wan cut in,

"Professor, I think it would be wise if I didn't come. Not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't want to allow them to know I was here" he replied seeing Dumbledore break out into a huge smirk,

"Who's says that you were here before? I could have contacted you after they ran off?" he asked as Obi Wan started to see what he meant,

"But still, couldn't Anakin say something if he survives?" he asked as Dumbledore went on,

"We'll handle that when it comes to it, right now, we need to track Voldemort down and stop Luke and Leia before he can turn them" he informed him as Obi Wan listened,

"But how do we know where he is?" as Dumbledore replied,

"Fortunately I am the one Voldemort fears the most apart from the prophecy and so I'll know where he could be" turning to his desk, he set to work along with Obi Wan into discovering where he was hiding.

* * *

Leia and Ron descended the creepy stairs into the lower part of the house, brushing cob webs out of their way, Ron was not enjoying that part, hoping that the spiders were not nearby, but Leia pressed on, her wand shinning brightly in front of her, as Ron asked,

"Leia, do you really think that they're down here. I mean what if they're upstairs?" as Leia kept moving but replied,

"Because I didn't sense anything up there and I just didn't feel right" turning another corner, she knew she was onto something, "But we're closer here than we were upstairs" she added, coming across more stairs,

_How many levels did this house have?_ She wondered, but continued down them, she knew they were close, and she couldn't wait to see them again, she only hoped that Luke was onto the right track.

* * *

"Luke, are you sure they would be this way?" Hermione's worried voice asked as Luke peered around another room, his wand shinning light directly into the room,

"I know that someone's here and I want to find them" he informed her as Hermione pointed out,

"But Leia said to find your parents first then take on You Know Who" as Luke shrugged,

"I know what she said. I just heard a noise and wanted to check it out" moving his wand around once, but found nothing, "Damn, nothing here. Oh well, shall we continue?" he asked her as she agreed,

"I think that's wise, maybe we can rescue your parents without attracting attention" she informed him, moving back into the front hallway, he stopped,

"Hang on, I think I know how to find them" he spoke, looking into the front lounge room, "I sense that they've been in that room" he started, moving over to a set of descending stairs, "Then they were dragged down these stairs" he went on, as she simply followed him down, her wand brushing the cob webs out of her face, while her coat was pulled closer around her chest,

"Then what?" she asked as he moved down the stoned narrow corridor,

"They were still dragged down here, past these cells to,….Oh great! More stairs!" he complained but kept going, "Then down here, they were kept" he finished, looking around now, they couldn't be far.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Leia gasped, "It's like another hallway. This can't possibly be the house still?" she asked, turning to Ron,

"Can it?" she asked him as he shrugged,

"I don't know. It's too weird" he replied as Leia moved forward, her eyes catching hold of a still figure not too far ahead, and before she said anything, she sprinted to the figure, as Ron didn't understand but followed her, seeing the figure as he got closer,

He could see that it was Anakin, but he was not moving, just lying there, with his eyes closed and his clothes in tatters,

"He's so cold" Leia cried, "Oh no, is it too late" her lips quivering as her now shaky fingers reached out to feel for a pulse, breathing a little more, when she found a faint pulse, "He's still alive" she happily cried as Ron knelt beside her,

"But what do we do now?" he asked as Leia looked around,

"We need to find a way out of here. I won't let my dad die" she informed him.

* * *

"Oh Luke, look!" Hermione exclaimed as Luke followed her finger, and gaze to another long corridor lead to but this time at the end was a large empty room, with a figure, and Luke wanted to collapse with joy, it was his mother,

"Hermione, we did it!" he exclaimed running over to her, stopping when he was standing over her body, it was Padme, her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together on top of her chest, her hair was all mattered and her clothes were almost ripped to sheds,

"Is she dead?" Hermione asked, as Luke fell to his knees, searching for a small pulse,

"No, there is faint pulse. It's a good thing we came after all, otherwise they'd be dead" he replied adding,

"We need to get her out of here and meet up with Leia and Ron, who have hopefully found dad" he told her hearing her shriek,

"Luke!" and Luke looked up in her direction, his eyes widen in fear, a figure, not sure if he was the same from the first time, but a figure wearing a looming silver mask and dressed in black, loomed towards them, Luke held his wand at them,

"Who are you? What have you done with my mother!" he exclaimed, as they loomed towards him,

"You know you really shouldn't come unprepared" they spoke, as Luke stared coldly into their masked eyes,

"We are prepared and you'll be sorry" he told them as the figure laughed,

"Really? The dark lord has been waiting for you, but first" he waved his wand and Luke looked around, nothing happened, until Hermione gasped looking down, he saw his mother's eyes snap open,

"Luke" she whispered, her breath soft struggling to sit up, Luke knelt beside her,

"Mom, you're alive" he cried as the figure laughed once more, "Not for long" they spoke.

* * *

Leia and Ron quickly looked around, more worried than before trying to find a way out of the room, Leia looking down at Anakin, shaking him gently,

"Dad, please wake up. Please! We need you to wake up!" she cried, shaking him further, and then she remembered, "Ron, my dad's lightsaber! Do you still have it?" she asked, as he pulled a face,

"No, Luke asked could he hold onto it, he's got it" he confessed as Leia sighed in frustration,

"No, we could have used that! We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed as a menacing laugh filled the room,

"What's the hurry, little one?" they asked, with a sinister laugh as Leia and Ron turned their heads in the direction of the voice, "Aren't you wanting to see your daddy wake?" she laughed as Leia gripped her wand tighter,

"You do anything to him and I'll kill your leader" she warned her as Bellatrix just laughed,

"We'll see" she crackled, and with a swish of her wand, Leia heard her a gasp, and someone else around her, she looked down, to see movement, her tears falling from her cheeks,

"Dad! Dad, you're alive" she cried throwing her arms around him, he still felt cold to touch,

"Yes but he is still weak, which is perfect for Voldemort's plan" Bellatrix laughed once more.


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle Begins

**Chapter 22: The Battle Begins**

"I'm not listening to you! I am leaving this place and taking my parents with me!" Leia exclaimed, as Ron stepped back, never seen Leia this angry before, well once, when she threatened Malfoy a few months before, though Bellatrix only laughed,

"Ha ha! You can't escape, not when you're missing the rest of your family" she replied as Leia held her wand straight at her,

"I'll find my brother and my mother and you'll be sorry" she warned as she felt Anakin attempting to sit up, kneeling down, she told him,

"Dad, try not to move, you're in a lot of pain at the moment" but he simply smiled at her,

"Pain, yes, but I'm use to it, ask Obi Wan" he breathed as Leia smiled,

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise" she replied as Ron knelt down beside her,

"Uh, Leia, maybe we should go now" he suggested as Leia huffed,

"What is it now?" she asked as Ron replied,

"We have more company" as Leia slowly looked around her, finding more and more black cloaked figures approaching, while Bellatrix laughed once more,

"You see there's no way out of here, not until you met the dark lord" she told them, as Leia helped Anakin to stand, much to Bellatrix dismay,

"We're not staying around to meet the dark lord, just so he can killed my parents" she informed her, remembering a spell, she had read about in the library book she had read, '_Defensive spells"_ some were a few years advance but easy to remember,

"I've suffered too many bad nights and weeks wondering where my parents were and now I know, I'm taking them away from here" she sternly spoke as Bellatrix looked her, Leia quickly spoke

"Stupefy!" she exclaimed, seeing her knocked back, she quickly moved as fast as she could, with Ron and Anakin, knocking them back as she moved, "Stupefy!" she exclaimed, seeing them knocked back as they tried to swarm them.

* * *

Luke quickly looked around, he sensed Leia's fight, she was on the move, and she had dad with her. Yet, she couldn't get a hold on where she was, hopefully she was coming here, he turned once more back to Lucious,

"So you want us to turn over to you and our parents will live. You're lying" he spat but Lucious only laughed, as Hermione looked around, while Padme, who had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position, beckoned Luke down,

"Luke, sweetie, don't listen to them, your father doesn't want to see you nearly end up like him" she spoke, almost in tears, as Luke nodded,

"Don't worry, mom, I won't turn" he replied, startled by a loud piercing scream,

"_**Stupefy!"**_ someone exclaimed as Hermione looked confused,

"Someone else is here" she spoke as Luke smirked,

"Or Leia's taught herself new spells" he corrected her, staying near to his mother, his eyes turned back to Lucious,

"11 years I've spent with my family and now I could lose them" he told him as Lucious only shook his head,

"Isn't it just tragic?" he asked as Luke held his temper,

"That's not about to change" he added, his wand tightened, his senses higher than ever, Leia was closer, but could she make it in time?

* * *

Dumbledore knew where Voldemort was, but he also knew that time was running out, Luke and Leia were close to being confronted by the dark lord, with Obi Wan having rushed from the castle in a hurry before Dumbledore could ask where he was going, Dumbledore knew he would have to get there faster.

He would appear there, hopefully before it was too late. Voldemort needed to be stopped. He could not be allowed to change the prophecy. He would see to it that he would not be allowed to change it.

* * *

Finding that the force had given him extra strength, Anakin surprised Leia and Ron by helping them out, force pushing death eaters as they came, as they ran down the long corridor, until they reached a divided corridor, Leia froze,

"Which way now?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder as Anakin reached out, feeling Padme's life form,

"This way, we're close now" he assured her, running down the left corridor Ron spoke,

"Wow, I never thought that your dad would have this much energy this fast" as Leia laughed,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about him and it will take a few dark magic spells to stop my dad" she explained, running after him, she saw more approaching, "Stupefy!" she exclaiming knocking them out of the way, until they all skidded to a halt,

There not too far ahead, was the dark lord Voldemort, Anakin knew him immediately, with Lucious holding his wand to Padme's throat while Bellatrix had a tight hold on Hermione, Luke stood nearby, as Voldemort spoke,

"Ah, at last, we meet for the first time. This is quite different than I planned" as Leia raised her wand,

"Stup…" she couldn't finish as Voldemort sent it scattering across the cold, hard floor, and two more death eaters grabbed Anakin and Ron over to where Voldemort stood,

"More lives at risk, if you do not turn" he laughed as Leia and Luke turned to each other, their eyes turned to looks of fear,

"Let them go!" Luke exclaimed as Voldemort only laughed,

"Your very weakness. These people here make you weak" he told them, Hermione whimpered more, before Bellatrix pulled her back more as Voldemort went on, "Now, you know what you can. Join me or lose your parents and best friends" he spoke, just as a puff of grey smoke appeared, as Voldemort gritted his teeth in anger at the new arrival.

* * *

"Tom Riddle. How much you have fallen" the voice spoke, strong, harsh but older, and soon Luke and Leia saw the eyes of Dumbledore looking over at them,

"Your plans are about to fail" he warned him as Voldemort sneered,

"I don't think so. I shall have turned the prophecy and you will finally be dead, like you already should be" aiming for an attack, Dumbledore quickly pushed Luke and Leia out of the way as Lucious, Bellatrix and the other two death eaters quickly dropped their hold on their prisoners and scrambled to assist Voldemort, but he seemed to be holding back Dumbledore's attacks the more he threw at him.

Luke and Leia watched as spells flew back and forth between the two wizards, before looking over and seeing their friends and parents, lying on the ground, having been roughly thrown, scurrying over to them, no one saw Lucious raise his wand towards Anakin,

"Avada Kad…." He started before a huge push knocked him down, and Luke and Leia saw another familiar smile looking down at them,

"Now I saved your life this time, Anakin" he spoke as Anakin laughed,

"No time to gloat now" he warned just as a misfired spell just missed Luke's head, as Obi Wan quickly knelt down,

"We need to get you out of here!" he shouted at them as Anakin quickly agreed, however Voldemort was not finished with them yet, throwing an unexpected spell at Dumbledore, he vanished but not for long.

* * *

"Where did the scum go"? Anakin wondered as Hermione gasped,

"Luke, Leia, watch out!" as Anakin and Obi Wan quickly turned towards the twins to see Voldemort looming around them, their eyes widen in fear, as Dumbledore suddenly knew what was happening,

_If Voldemort can control the prophecy by either turning them with the death of love ones or by controlling them inside their bodies. To overcome him, they need to fight him, destroy him not only physically but emotionally and mentally._

"Luke! Leia!" Anakin shouted, trying to see them, through the black smoke, as Obi Wan muttered,

"I have a bad feeling about this" as the smoke disappeared and there stood Leia, her eyes gleaming with anger, with Luke unconscious before her feet, she laughed, as Anakin's face turned to horror,

"Leia! Don't do it, fight him!" he shouted as Leia spoke, but it wasn't her normal voice but Voldemort's,

"No, you've lost. I'm going to kill you, and don't stand in my way" he spoke as Padme gasped and Hermione and Ron looked on in horror, while Dumbledore moved forward,

"Leia, don't let him control you. It isn't the way, you can save your friends, family and yourself if you fight him" he spoke as Leia fell to the ground, as her body started to fight Voldemort,

"No, no, this is not happening" she cried out, trying to rid him from her body, Hermione tried to rush forward but Ron held her back while Padme, tried to help her, to be stopped by Obi Wan, her eyes steaming with tears as Anakin tried to step forward but Dumbledore also stopped him, this was her battle to now finish,

Leia's mind was flooded with memories, she tried to focus on the good while Voldemort brought out the bad memories-_her nightmares about her parents, the times when she was younger and saw her father brought into the medical ward at the Temple, near death, the bounty hunter who held the blaster to her mother's head ordering her father and Obi Wan to drop their weapons, the time when Luke and her were 6 years old and taken from their parents by bounty hunters to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine._

She couldn't stand seeing the looks on everyone's faces again, she opened her eyes and saw the looks of horror and sadness on their faces, to her brother's unconscious form, she knew she could do this,

"No, not this time"-_trying the hardest she could, she saw smiles on her mother and father's faces as they received their Christmas gift, Hermione and Ron's faces when they first met, to when they were laughing together in the snow, Obi Wan's games he would play with them when they were younger, _

"You are finish here. I will never turn to you" she gritted through her teeth, with one more breath, Dumbledore smiled, as he saw Voldemort leaving her body, while she laid on the ground, panting, "You're finished here" she smiled, through her quick breaths as Voldemort suddenly was gone as Anakin and Padme ran to Luke and Leia's side, Anakin smiling down at his little princess in his arms, she smiled,

"I did it, I save you" she breathed as he smiled, feeling the tears form,

"Yes, you did, princess" he told her, holding her close, her eyes closed, worn out from the internal struggle.

* * *

"Wow, that was something huh?" Obi Wan smiled as Dumbledore looked around,

"Yes, but we always need to be cautious. Voldemort's could still come back" he told them, as Obi Wan helped Anakin up, who still Leia in his arms,

"You look a real mess, you know that Anakin?" he laughed as Anakin laughed, while Dumbledore helped Padme, who was slowly getting strength but still very weak, taking Luke in his arms, he beckoned for Hermione and Ron to follow,

"Everything turned out alright huh?" he asked as Hermione slowly nodded, her eyes following Luke and Leia's forms, to their parent's worn figures-wounds still visible, and tattered clothes,

"At least, we saved their parents" she spoke as Ron nudged her,

"And you didn't want to do this" he smirked as Hermione only rolled her eyes,

"Shut up. I was taking cautions but good thing we went with them" she replied, as they continued through the long corridors, reaching the stairs, they made their way back into the house, finding no more death eaters-it was like they had all taken off, reaching the front door, they felt the cold crisp night air, and saw almost the same carriage Anakin and Padme arrived in at Hogwarts in the first place, right in front of them,

"What is that?" Anakin asked, still leaning on Obi Wan, who smirked,

"Our method of transport back to the school. I didn't think you could fly broomstick" he joked helping Anakin and Padme inside with Luke and Leia and then Hermione and Ron with Obi Wan, after Dumbledore had disappeared,

"Show off" he laughed, before the carriage flew off into the night, or early morning sky.


	23. Ch23:ReturntoHogwarts&AnakinPadme'sSurp

******Author's Note: Because this was only my second fanfiction story I ever wrote years ago, I never properly took into account the actual time span between Christmas and when they were rescued. So, I'll explain this: Padme discovered she was pregnant shortly after arriving at Hogwarts, when she told Anakin, she was close to four months, but she hadn't started to show. When Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione rescue them {in the last chapter} 3 months has past, making it Padme is now seven months pregnancy and why in this chapter, they won't be hanging around at Hogwarts.**

**Hope it's not too confusing and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 23: Return to Hogwarts & Anakin and Padme's Surprise**

Leia and Luke had done it; they had rescued their parents, despite sneaking out from their school and teachers. They had saved their parents and defeated Voldemort…..for now.

A short time later that night, everyone arrived back at Hogwarts, to be met with teachers and students alike, just waiting to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Obviously, somehow word had spread about Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione's little adventure.

They all stared as Anakin moved past them with Leia, still lying limp in his arms while Obi Wan held onto Padme and Luke before he followed him. Ron and Hermione were next, only to be stopped by some of their fellow Gryiffindor's,

"What's going on?" one asked,

"What happened?" another asked, "

Why are they unconscious?" a third asked but neither Ron nor Hermione could answer them, instead proceeding straight up to the hospital wing and away from all the questions being thrown at them.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alright, sweetie" Anakin spoke as Madam Pompfey, finished checking Padme over, including the status of their unborn baby,

"Me too and our child is still alive after what's happened" she replied as he smirked,

"Luck of the force, honey" he told her, as she looked back over at her two sleeping children,

"They certainly have a lot of courage and bravery to do what they did" she noted as Anakin nodded,

"I know, I am so proud of them. I mean, seeing Leia's eyes piercing straight at me as Voldemort tried to control her, terrified me. I thought she would be lost" he slowly informed her as Padme raised a hand to his right cheek,

"She has her father's strength in her" she softly replied as he shook his head,

"No, it's her mother's spirit and determination to not fail" he corrected her, lifting her up off the bed as another voice entered the room,

"I go away for five minutes and you too take it as a sign to become two love struck teenagers" they spoke as they both looked over to see Obi Wan entering the room, with Professor Dumbledore,

"I see that you two are feeling better after your ordeal" Dumbledore observed softly pointed out as Padme giggled,

"Not at first but I had Anakin with me, to help me survive" she replied as Anakin laughed,

"I couldn't let anything happen to you" he replied before he started to kiss her neck as Obi Wan cut in,

"So, uh, how are Luke and Leia?" he asked as Anakin straightened up,

"They're just resting. They just have a few cuts but nothing that won't kill them" he answered him, looking over at the two sleeping forms of his children.

* * *

Drifting in and out of sleep, Leia heard the voices of her parents, Obi Wan and Dumbledore conversing, as she lay against the softness of her pillow, she didn't remember much, but knew that they were not back the manor anymore.

Hermione's voice entering her mind "Leia? Are you awake?" she asked as Leia slowly open her eyes, looking around, she found herself in the hospital wing as Hermione gushed, "Leia! You're awake! It's good to see you happy again" she informed her, her statement attracting Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Dumbledore over, while Leia pulled herself up into a sitting position,

"It's not like I was in a coma" she giggled as Anakin smiled down at her,

"You made us worried though, especially with Voldemort" as another voice spoke,

"Uh, what happened?" they asked as everyone all turned to see Luke sitting up in his bed, Ron sitting nearby, as everyone didn't know how to answer that question,

"I believe I can answer your question, Luke" Dumbledore spoke, moving in between Leia and Luke, "You see, Voldemort wanted to turn you two over to him, so that he could use your powers to take over the magical world, however, last night, when he saw you two there, he discovered something" he paused, as everyone listened in, so he went on,

"He discovered that Leia was the one with more anger and determination not to fail and he knew that she was the key to his power" he finished as Luke nodded,

"I understand that dream now" going on, "A few weeks ago, I had a dream where I was in a graveyard and I saw dad's force ghost and he told me that we went to rescue them but Voldemort killed them and Leia fumed with anger, ran off and I hadn't seen her since" before Obi Wan laughed,

"Ha, she does have your temper after all, doesn't she Anakin?" he asked, as Anakin rolled his eyes, as Padme moved over to Leia while he moved over to Luke,

"Never the less, we're both very proud of you and happy to be here with you" Padme informed them, before each embraced their children.

* * *

Knowing well enough that the twins were both well enough to leave the hospital wing, Madam Pompfey allowed them to leave shortly after lunch, unfortunately, that's when they discovered that Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan were all leaving shortly. They had wanted to stay till the end of the school term, Anakin smirked,

"Come on, you too, it's only a few more weeks. You won't even notice the difference" he pointed to Luke, sitting in their common room that afternoon as Luke sighed,

"Yeah, but dad, I nearly lost you. I don't want to see that happen again" he confessed as Anakin laughed,

"You have nothing to worry about. This time, we'll be extra careful" he assured him as Padme entered the room, dressed in one of her beautiful dresses, her bruises still showing but will fade in time, Leia behind her,

"Come on, mom, what's the big news you couldn't tell me before?" she asked once more as Padme took a seat next to Anakin,

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" she smiled, practically glowing making him smirk,

"You know you want to" he replied as she laughed, turning back to her children,

"Okay, now we were going to tell you after Christmas but that didn't happen so here it is" she started, "I'm pregnant, so you're going to have a new brother or sister soon" she announced seeing Leia and Luke's faces drop,

"By the force! This is amazing" Luke exclaimed as Leia rushed over to her mother,

"I can't believe it. This is wonderful news". There were smiles all around and lots of talk about wanting a baby sister from Leia and a baby brother from Luke. It was perfect but all good things come to an end and sadly it was almost time to say goodbye.

* * *

A small knock came on the fireplace, and Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia all saw Obi Wan standing nearby, with Hermione, Ron and a few other of their friends behind them, watching and trying to get a glimpse once more as Obi Wan spoke,

"I hate to cut in but it's time to go" he announced as Leia and Luke's faces turned to sadness and Anakin and Padme rose to their feet,

"Cheer up, you two. It's only a few weeks like I said. Trust me, you'll be seeing us awaiting your arrival on the platform" he promised, helping Padme into her coat. Padme was in her sixth month of her pregnancy and she was wearing a long, beautiful, loose formal dress, she slid her arm through Anakin's,

"I know it's sad now but we love you and will see you shortly. Now come on, come say goodbye" she smiled, leading them out the door, parting the now ever growing crowd before them as Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan followed them, whispers forming around them while they all smiled and proceeded towards the entrance hall, where Dumbledore awaited them,

"It was lovely having you here" he spoke, with a wink, hidden from everyone else as Padme smiled,

"Thankyou for having us here and for saving us" she informed him as Anakin joked,

"And for keeping Luke and Leia under control while we weren't around" with a wink back to Dumbledore and proceeding outside to their awaiting carriage, Obi Wan entered first while they turned back to Luke and Leia,

"Now, I know it's near the end of term but be good" Padme warned as Luke and Leia nodded,

"We will" with a wink to each other as Anakin embraced them next,

"Finish all your work and see you shortly" he replied, helping Padme into the carriage, before they waved goodbye and before they could even blink, the carriage was up and into the sky, until it was a tiny spot high in the sky.

* * *

The crowd began to disappear once the carriage disappeared from view, leaving Luke, Leia, Hermione and Ron, who breathed a sigh of relief,

"Well, wasn't that interesting? Something for the books?" Ron asked, looking around as Luke agreed,

"Yeah, it was. Unbelievable, we did. Let's hope it's all finished for now" he replied, adding with a smirk "Last one to the lake has to thank Draco for his help!" he exclaimed sprinting at speed towards the lake followed by Ron

Leia and Hermione, didn't even bother to involve themselves with their silly little games, instead Hermione wanted to talk more about Leia's family and more stories.

"You know for what has just happened to your parents, they seem like they've been use to it before" she spoke as Leia laughed,

"Oh trust me, they have been through a lot worse and seen death plenty of times" she answered her, as Hermione seemed surprised,

"Really? Was this before you were born?" she asked as Leia nodded,

"Yes and even afterwards" she corrected her, before she started to explain herself more, "There was one time, where Luke and I were just four years old. My dad and Obi Wan went on a dangerous mission to catch a dangerous enemy trying to start up the Empire again so they went after him, however, he was one step ahead of him and planned a decoy on a far off planet to distract them before he came to our house and kidnapped Luke, myself and our mom in order to lead dad to him so he could turn him where Palpatine had failed before" pausing, Hermione looked at her curiously,

"And what happened?" she asked, seeing her go on,

"When dad found out, he was furious, literally, storming through the Temple, trying to find out why the Jedi let this happen before Obi Wan told him to calm himself down, less he falls once more and he did but a holo recording sent to him of this enemy torturing our mom while Luke and I were crying in the background, made him more angry and stormed straight to a fighter and took off" taking another breath,

"He tracked us down and Obi Wan caught up to him, and together they stormed the palace to the throne room, where they found my mom with a blaster being held to her head and Luke and I hunched nearby. A huge fight breaks out and he quickly appended" looking down at the ground,

"However with casualties" she finished as Hermione gasped, so she answered her gasp, "Before he was handled with, he shot Obi Wan in the shoulder, then he shot our mom in the arm and dad in the chest. Obi Wan and mom were taken care of but dad nearly loss his life, had the bolt hit any closer to his heart" as Hermione gushed

"Wow that was unbelievable. I can't believe it" she replied as Leia shook her head,

"Anyway, it's all in the past, now come on, let's go have some fun" she smiled, racing over to where Luke and Ron were, now busy tackling themselves on the ground near the cool deep black surface of the lake.

* * *

As the carriage gently touched back down on the concrete surface of the platform, Anakin stepped out of the carriage first, turning back to help Padme out, followed by Obi Wan, it was good to be back, so close to home now.

Though it was different without Luke and Leia, in a few weeks, they would be home for the summer as they collected their luggage and made their way through the empty platform,

"I can't believe what a year it's been" Anakin gushed as Obi Wan agreed,

"I'll say. I've never had to learn so many new things this time. You weren't kidding when you first informed me about defence against the dark arts" as Anakin laughed,

"I told it wasn't easy and I was right, but I managed" he cheekily replied as Padme stifle a giggle,

"Oh you, it wasn't that hard. I thought you did incredible well" as Anakin turned to her,

"And I thought you were the most beautiful woman there, sweetie" he informed her making her blush,

"Oh Ani" she gushed as they turned one more corner and came across the familiar grey wall,

"Well, here we are. It won't be long before we're back here again" Anakin spoke as Obi Wan stepped forward,

"Yeah, well, see you" he told them and with that, he was gone as Anakin held onto Padme tightly,

"I'll be right behind you, trust me" he assured her, before she grinned,

"I do" sharing one more passionate kiss together before she jumped through the wall before Anakin proceeded after her.


	24. Chp24: EndofTermActivities&Celebrations

******Author's Note: I know some of the writing may seem a little out of time but at the time of writing this, I was new to writing fanfiction and now going back. I have too many other stories to work on and have done my best to ensure things make sense. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 24: End of School Term Activities & Celebrations **

The weeks past very quickly once Luke and Leia got back into a normal routine, knowing their parents were safe back at home. They still had to attend classes and endure Snape for both Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions, then it was time for exams in which Luke and Leia did exceptionally well. With tonight their last night here at school, they were going to make their last day enjoyable.

* * *

The clear, white sun rose into the morning blue sky, inside, everyone was filled with sadness or relief that the school term was coming to an end, at least for the summer. Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione all woke that morning, feeling tired and lazy, but they simply packed their belongings while taking the time to chat to each other.

Inside the first year girl's quarters, Leia and Hermione were packing early so that they didn't have to worry about saving it all for tomorrow. Leia started to fold one of her beautiful, gorgeous, dresses her mother had brought her for Christmas into her trunk, when Hermione spoke,

"It feels strange that school is ending for the term isn't it?" she asked as Leia nodded,

"Yeah but it's been a year that has filled me with some of the most terrifying nights of my life" she replied, "I mean I loved having my parents here for Christmas, playing in the snow with you guys and learning all the new lessons for the first time ever and I'll be excited to come back next time. It's the nightmares, the fight with Voldemort and getting trouble here I won't miss" she giggled as Hermione laughed too,

"Yeah, I'll agree with that, but at least we saved your parents" she added as Leia gently picked up a holo gram-it was of herself, Luke and her parents when they spent the day in Hogsmeade. It had been a cold day but one that was filled with surprises.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Luke and Leia laughed as they both aimed another snowball each at Anakin and Padme, which made Anakin decide to be sneaky and using the force aimed five snowballs at once directly back at them. _

"_Hey, dad! That's cheating!" Luke called back as Anakin pointed out, _

"_You didn't make any rules so it's not really cheating" he laughed as Padme giggled, ducking behind Anakin, as another ball just missed her before she rolled up one of her own and threw it towards Luke. _

_They were just outside of Hogsmeade, Luke and Leia had wanted to show them a house that they had read about when Luke and Leia decided to start a snowball fight against their parents, although, Anakin was using the force and they were now regretting having started the fight. Luke saw his escape, _

"_Leia, when I say go, run through the trees. I'll be right behind you" he instructed as she understood, as he threw another snow ball, distracting them both. Leia ran followed by Luke. _

"_Hey, now that's not right!" Anakin exclaimed, noticing their escape. Padme ran ahead of him, _

"_Well, come on, let's go catch up to them" she smirked as Anakin only laughed, and ran after her to catch up to their run away twins._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Leia smiled once more, as Hermione looked over her shoulder, before Leia placed it back into her trunk.

"You look like you had a lot of fun when they were here" she noted,

"It's a shame that I wasn't here that time" she added as Leia looked over at her,

"Me too, but at least you still got to see them here before they left" she assured her as Hermione nodded,

"That's true and it was very nice to meet them" she told her as Leia continued to fold her belongings into her trunk before finally closing the lid.

"Yeah, I'm glad you got to, too" she told her, echoing her response, adjusting herself in the mirror, but walking out of the room with Hermione, to enjoy their last day of school.

* * *

Meanwhile, instead of packing, Luke and Ron decided to play a few mischievous pranks, not that they didn't have classes.

"Luke, why are we doing this? Just because it's the last day doesn't mean that we won't get into trouble and we can't lose more points" Ron pointed out seeing Luke sneak along the corridor, with some of Fred and George's tricks.

"Would you relax? Gryiffindor has enough points to win and probably earn some more in these last few days. Let's just how see how this works out" he sniggered, setting up the tricks along the stair way before jumping over them back to where Ron stood,

"Okay, now we hide and watch the fireworks" he smirked, rushing around the corner, they quickly poked their head around as a group of students, including Draco Malfoy and his two 'cronies' emerged towards the stairs for the Great Hall.

"One, two, three" Luke counted, and right on three, the screams started as fireworks shot up directly before the students, causing chaos, rushing around, one just missed Malfoy but had slightly hit Crabbe. Luke couldn't help himself but burst out laughter as Ron joined him finding the sight highly amusing,

"You were right, this is funny" he laughed as Luke nodded, trying to his sides, now starting to hurt from laughing so hard,

"Told you it was and it was worth it" he laughed, listening to the sound of array of fireworks going off, before starting to wind down.

* * *

Feeling good to be home, Anakin and Padme knew that they should spend as much time together as they could because Luke and Leia would be home shortly and they would want to spend time with them.

Anakin had all these romantic plans for them and had told Padme to dress up, because he was taking her some place beautiful for their first night home. She sat at her dress, simply combing through her curls, before she took one of her golden, violet hairclips and clipping most of her curls up in the clip.

She was nearing the end of her pregnancy and couldn't believe how big she had gotten. She still managed to find beautiful dresses. Tonight, she wore a stunning, pale pink and purple dress which looked divine on her figure, along with pale pink and purple heels and finished it off with a simple, stylish silver wrap.

Her eyes stared into her mirror at the emerging figure of her handsome Jedi husband from the fresher. His blond sandy hair was still wet and he only wore his black pants bearing his naked torso. He looked so handsome just standing there. She still saw the scars and bruises from their ordeal but at least she had him.

Her eyes never left his figure as he spoke "See something you like, m'lady?" he smirked without even turning around. She simply nodded,

"Yes, I do" she giggled moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around him, making him laugh,

"You ready for your night out on the town?" he asked as she smiled,

"I am just dying to see what you have planned" she teased as he laughed,

"Well, let's get dressed and we can head out" he informed her, slipping into his shirt and jacket while she slipped a light, pale pink cloak over her beautiful dress before taking Anakin's arm and together they both exited their apartment and taking off into the night traffic.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after spending the day roaming the halls, chatting and laughing, reminiscing on their first year, Leia and Hermione found it was time to head down to the Great Hall for the end of year feast.

They had heard that there had been some troubles with fireworks on the grand stairs earlier and they hated to think that was where Luke and Ron had been when they couldn't find them around their common room.

"They never learn do they?" Leia asked Hermione as they neared the hall, as Hermione laughed,

"Boys will be boys and they were probably just letting down some end of year fun" she replied as Leia rolled her eyes,

"Whatever it is, you are lucky that you don't have a brother because growing up with Luke. He would get me into all kinds of trouble" she informed her as she only giggled,

"But I bet you probably had a whole lot of fun" she pointed out as Leia rolled her eyes,

"Oh, yeah a whole lot of fun" she told her as Luke and Ron came running around the corner, almost out of breath,

"Okay, if anyone asks, we've been with you all day packing and playing out in the ground" Luke blurted out as Hermione gasped,

"It was you!" she exclaimed, as Luke waved his arms before her,

"Dial it down okay?" he asked, before going on, "Yes, it was us but it was the last day and we needed to have some last day fun" he smirked as Ron added,

"It was quite funny, seeing the fireworks fly around Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle" as Leia looked shocked,

"You still hate him after he helped us to find mom and dad!" she exclaimed as Luke sighed,

"Oh come on, he's still hating us. It was a one time thing and it was funny" he sniggered as Leia flicked her hair back behind her ears,

"Do whatever you want but for now, let's enjoy this feast" she informed them and with that the four of them entered through the golden large doors one last time, ready for anything.

* * *

Padme could not believe that Anakin had done everything for her, it was a beautiful night and he was treating her beautifully as always. He had surprised her with a beautiful romantic dinner and dancing at one of the most lavish and luxury restaurants.

The music began to play once more and Anakin rose to his feet and stepped in front of her with his hand outstretched,

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" he smirked as she willingly took it,

"I would be honoured, Jedi" she giggled, as he waltzed her out onto the dance, holding her close. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist as she kept her right hand on her shoulder while her left arm was around his waist, her dress spinning around her legs,

Anakin dipped Padme back gently before bringing her back to him, he smiled his cutest smile she had fallen in love with all those years ago,

"I love you, Padme" he whispered as Padme blushed,

"I know you do and I love you even more" she smiled as he laughed,

"That's not possible because I've loved you ever since you came into my life" as she felt like she wanted to cry,

"Oh Ani" she cried, bringing her lips close to his's, they shared a beautiful passionate kiss under the silvery lights before a voice cut in,

"Excuse me, Chancellor, may I cut in?" they asked as Anakin and Padme both turned to see a tall, very charming Falleen standing before them, Padme sighed,

"Prince Xizor. Can't you see that I am with my husband tonight? I wish to be left alone with him because he is the only man for me" she strongly replied, realizing he was trying to seduce her to him with his charms,

"Oh but m'lady, I just want a moment" he tried to explain but Anakin stepped in,

"Leave now before I have you forcefully removed from the restaurant" he firmly informed him giving him no choice but to leave as Padme smirked,

"Why don't they just leave us alone?" she asked as Anakin laughed, turning to her,

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and are just jealous" making her blush,

"Well, they can be jealous all they want because I love you" she informed him, as their lips touched once more.

* * *

The great hall was decked out in red and yellow colours meaning that Gryiffindor had won the house group to their delight, Luke looked over at Draco and saw him sneer coldly at him but Luke only shot back the same glare.

He didn't care they won and he would enjoy this feast however it was about to get more interesting as Professor McGonagell called their attention to the headmaster, who rose to his feet and all eyes were staring at him.

"Another year come and gone and for our first years, they have survived their first year if not with a few bumps along the way and I have a few last minutes points to hand out" he informed the students, who all started muttering to each other, confused by what he meant.

"As you may have heard in the news, the dark lord has been defeated once more after a vicious battle and it would not have been done if not for some courageous students" he went on, "First to Miss Hermione Granger, for her courage and intelligence when others needed help in the face of danger. 50 points" he smiled as she looked over at Luke, who gave her a slight wink.

He had told Dumbledore how she forced him to stay on track at the manor and it was worth telling him as he spoke once more, "Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for intelligence to help out friends in the presence of enemies. 50 points" he informed them, as Ron felt his jaw drop as Leia smiled at him.

She had spoke about how Ron guided her away from Bellatrix and how they saved her father before Dumbledore spoke again, "And finally to Luke and Leia Skywalker, for standing strong when faced with difficult decisions and saved their parents from certain death but also their very souls" he finished as Leia felt herself blush with Luke turned back to Draco and sneered in gloat at him as applauses rung through the hall and everyone was coming up to them, cheering and praising them.

Gryiffindor now was well in the lead and had truly won the house cup. Leia looked over at Luke, and she yelled over the cheering,

"Well, we did it Luke!" as Luke nodded,

"Indeed we did" he replied looking over at Dumbledore, who gave him a slight wink and a small nod.

They had done it and as the house cup was brought over to their table-Leia and Luke held it firmly with Ron's brother Percy and couldn't stop the cheers on their faces, it was truly the best day of their lives.

* * *

Anakin and Padme returned to their apartment just after midnight with the traffic still blaring past as she giggled while he led her upstairs,

"Oh Anakin, this night as been perfect" she informed him as Anakin agreed,

"Anything for my angel and after tonight, we won't have a night like this for a long time" he smirked, reaching their room, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sighed,

"I know, but I can't wait to see them once more. We'll be a family once more" she cried, placing a hand on top of her belly as Anakin held her once more,

"Plus one" he corrected her, before he decided to explain his last surprise,

"Padme, I have one more surprise" he started as she seemed surprised still,

"Ani, you have done enough" she warned but he smirked,

"Padme, I have planned for us that once Luke and Leia are back home from tomorrow, and after our new child is born, we are taking our family for a holiday at our Lake Retreat on Naboo" he informed her as she gasped but he quickly went on,

"Where, in front of all our children, family and friends we will renew our wedding vows once again" he finished as Padme felt like she was going to faint,

"Oh Ani. This is too much" she cried, falling into his arms, they shared another kiss together in their happy moment.


	25. Chapter 25: Returning Home

**Chapter 25: Returning Home**

As the white sun rose in the sky, it was the perfect day for a perfect end as Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione descended the grand stairs once more through the huge double doors and into a nearby carriage where they were taken to Hogsmeade station.

"I can't believe it's over for the summer and we won't see each other for three months" Luke pointed out as Hermione then corrected him,

"Well, we'll write to each other though, won't we?" she asked as Leia nodded, before giving a friendly hug to her friend,

"Of course, we will. You're our friends, we won't forget you over the summer" she reminded her as Hermione smiled walking along the grey stoned platform along the side of the shiny, beautiful red train before they found a carriage that was half empty,

"This one is half empty" Luke informed them; leading them inside towards an empty compartment.

"Perfect end to an _almost_ perfect year" Ron informed them as Leia only smiled as Hermione had to know,

"Luke, can I ask you something?" she asked as Luke seemed confused,

"What is it?" he asked her as she answered him,

"Did you tell Dumbledore about what happened between you and me inside the manor?" she asked him as Luke looked to Leia and Ron but they told him silently he was on his own, so he sighed,

"Yes I did because I thought he had the right to know. I mean if he is going praise in front of the school, why not our friends" he replied as Hermione smiled,

"Oh that is so nice to hear" she cried, throwing her arms around him as the train started to pull away from the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home on Courscant, Anakin and Padme were joined by Obi Wan in making the journey back to the station, of course ever after all these years, Obi Wan still didn't enjoy Anakin's fast driving.

"I am not driving with you anymore Anakin!" Obi Wan exclaimed as they rounded the corner to find the entrance to the station after a near death ride to the spaceport, Anakin laughed,

"I got us here in time, Master. Didn't I?" he asked helping Padme along the pathway as Obi Wan scoffed,

"Yeah, lucky you didn't kill all of us!" he shouted adding, "Padme is heavily pregnant with your third child. You're lucky you didn't force her into premature labor!" as Anakin rolled his eyes, finally coming to a stop before the familiar gray stoned wall,

"All right them, you first then" he informed him as Obi Wan scoffed,

"Gladly before I have another near death experience" rushing through once more as Padme giggled, at Anakin's anger,

"Oh Ani, you are too cute" she told him as he smirked,

"Despite what he thinks" he replied, before he held her hand and together they stepped through the wall and soon found themselves on the familiar platform 9 and ¾ quarters.

The train was still to arrive with all students from Hogwarts but they could see all the parents arriving on the platform, and the stares started once more as Obi Wan and Anakin stood apart from each other while Padme stood in between them, her arm linked through Anakin's. It was cute when they fought between each other but now was the time where she wanted to see them friendly again.

"This is crazy. You shouldn't be fighting like this. It's over a silly issue. Now make up" she ordered them as Obi Wan turned away so she turned to Anakin,

"Anakin, make the first move" she told him as he seemed shocked,

"Why me? He started it!" Anakin protested as Padme only smiled,

"Anakin. I know what happened. I saw it happen but you need to step up first" she explained using her best Senatorial voice as Anakin simply sighed,

"Alright, I understand" he replied, moving over to Obi Wan, "I'm sorry, brother. Sometimes I forget that my driving can be too fast for some older people" he smirked before Padme slapped him on the arm,

"Ani! Act sensible" she warned him as Anakin added,

"Anyway, I don't want to fight with you over something so stupid. Sorry I'm sorry" he admitted as Obi Wan finally turned round to look at Anakin, before breaking into a smile and giving him a cheerful slap on his back,

"I forgive you. You just need to be more careful with driving passengers" he laughed as Anakin only rolled his eyes as Padme laughed,

"You two are so fun together" she laughed as they both turned to her with confused stares before more voices filled the air and were coming close.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, Luke and Leia's parents" came the voice of a woman. She had flaming red hair and seemed to be around mid 30's, the man next to her was no more than a few years older than her and last was a child, only a year younger than Luke and Leia.

"Yes, and may I inquire as to who you are?" Anakin asked as the woman laughed,

"Of course, forgot to mention before. I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mother and this is my husband Arthur and our daughter Ginny. Ron's been telling us all about his exciting year at Hogwarts and how he had a fun Christmas" as Anakin laughed,

"Nice to meet you. Ron's a good kid and we were happy to have him with us" he explained, noticing Obi Wan feeling uncomfortable, so he added,

"Oh, this is our friend Obi Wan, also like a brother to me" as they shook hands, Molly noticed Padme's pregnancy,

"Well, congratulations, I can see that you are expecting" she told them as Padme smiled,

"Thank you. It was a surprise but we are excited as always" she told her before they started to engage in conversations with each other about Ron, Luke and Leia and all of Ron's brothers and sister.

* * *

Having changed shortly after the train was well away from Hogwarts, Luke, Leia Ron and Hermione were now dressed in casual clothes and talking excitedly about their plans for the summer.

"It must be exciting living on Courscant" Ron told them as Luke smirked,

"Yeah, it is but mom and dad might take us to Naboo for the summer" he pointed out as Ron's eyes nearly fell from his sockets,

"Whoa, you guys go everywhere" he breathed as Leia rolled her eyes,

"Luke, are you forgetting that mom's pregnant. Maybe we may be staying close to a medical centre" she suggested, as Luke laughed,

"Naboo has medical centers" he reminded her as she only sighed as Hermione spoke up,

"Another sibling that's got to be fun" as Luke shrugged,

"Yeah but gets all the attention" he complained as Leia slapped his arm,

"Luke, that may happen but we still get all the love we been given since we were born" she reminded him as Luke moved over to where Ron sat, whispering to him,

"Leia hits hard when she's angry" as Ron sniggered as Leia rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione, watching the beautiful landscape streak by before coming to a easy, gentle ride. They were almost home, they thought.

* * *

Having moved out into the long corridor of the train, Luke, Leia, Ron and Hermione eagerly tried to see the platform and their parents. They were coming to a stop and a large crowd had formed waiting for their children and it was hard to see their parents.

"Where are they? They should be here" Luke pointed out, scanning the crowd as Ron shrugged,

"My mom introduced herself to your parents and they're too busy talking" he told him as Leia laughed,

"That would be interesting to see" she replied before she saw a glimpse of someone familiar,

"There they are!" she exclaimed, adding, "Ron, are those your parents?" she asked as Ron followed her gaze, before gulping,

"Yes, told you so and that's my sister next to my mom" he informed them as the train finally came to a stop and they quickly raced for the nearest exit, as Hermione pointed out,

"We should go get our stuff first" as Leia agreed,

"Yeah, let's go" she told them as they moved towards the luggage carriage to retrieve their trunks.

* * *

Anakin looked over to Obi Wan, "Do you see them?" he asked as he shook his head,

"Too crowded but I can sense them, they're close" he assured him as Anakin felt Padme clasp his hand, looking out over the crowd before she smiled,

"Oh, I see them!" she exclaimed, as Anakin followed her gaze and saw them, with their two friends, their smiles lighting their faces, picking up their pace, Padme and Anakin rushed to greet them half way,

"Mom! Dad!" they exclaimed, as they ran into their embrace,

"Oh Luke, Leia, it's so good to see you again" Padme told them as Luke stepped back and Padme looked confused, "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as he smiled,

"The baby kicked me" he told her as she laughed, pulling him back,

"Oh Luke" she told him as Anakin took Leia's trunk and Obi Wan took Luke's, moving to the back of the crowd,

"Did you guys have a great last days?" Anakin asked them as Leia looked over at Luke,

"Well, I know Luke did have _a lot _of fun but I did too" she smiled as Anakin looked over at Luke,

"Luke, what did you do?" he asked as Luke nervously laughed,

"What? I didn't do anything" he replied before an excited voice yelled over to them,

"Hey, Luke, Leia, see you after the summer!" Ron called, making his way over to them along with Hermione and her parents as Luke sighed,

"Of course, I'll write to you every day" he assured him as Leia looked over at Hermione, before giving her one final hug,

"I'll write to you every day" she promised her as Hermione smiled,

"Me too. I thought I'd introduce my parents to you" she informed her,

"Mom, dad, this is Luke and Leia Skywalker and their parents" she told them as Anakin and Padme greeted them,

"Anakin Skywalker, this is my wife Padme and our friend Obi Wan" as they shook hands,

"Nice to meet you" Padme told them as they replied,

"You too, come on Hermione, lets' get going" her dad told her before turning to the other end of the platform as Padme looked to Anakin,

"We should get going too before it gets too late" she pointed out as Anakin agreed,

"You're right, come Luke, Leia, let's get going" he informed them, taking Padme's hand and pulling Leia's trunk behind him while Obi Wan followed with Luke's, they turned back to watch their children,

"Well, we should get going. We'll talk again soon" Luke assured them as Leia gave Ron a last hug before they ran off to join their parents and over to the exit.

* * *

"You guys must have made some great friends this year" Anakin told them as Leia blushed,

"We surprisingly did but glad that you're still here with us" she told them as Anakin laughed,

"You'll always have us for a long time" he assured them as Padme nudged him,

"Tell them, honey" she encouraged him as Anakin took a deep breath before going on,

"Luke, Leia, we've decided that after your mother has your new brother or sister, we're going to Naboo for a family holiday and there is one more surprise you'll find out when we get there" he teased as Luke and Leia groaned,

"Oh come on, dad tell us" they pleaded as they reached the familiar stoned wall, where Anakin remained strong,

"No, you'll have to wait" he informed them, as Obi Wan disappeared from view followed by Luke, then Padme with Leia and finally Anakin, where they were greeted with the familiar sight of Courscant.

It was good to be home, around familiar surroundings and it was especially pleasing to be back in the loving comfort of their proud parents.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the fourth week into their summer holidays and a relaxed Luke and Leia were enjoying their time, though disappointed that they were not allowed to use magic outside of school though there were times when they were tempted to use magic against their father and Obi Wan but held back because they didn't want to end up in trouble

So Luke spent his days with Anakin at the Temple while Leia was making up for lost time helping her mother at the Senate. Three days into the fourth week, Leia was with her mother when she suddenly went into labour while in her office during a meeting with Bail Organa.

Leia quickly called her father who rushed straight from the Temple with Luke to the medical centre where Leia had told they were on their way to. Six hours later, Obi Wan, Bail Organa, Luke and Leia are found out that Padme had given birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl whom they named Jessica.

While she had her mother's petite angelic face, she definitely had Anakin's beautiful blue eyes. One week after Padme left the medical centre with Jessica and Anakin that they were soon off again, for Naboo for their family holidays but also to show off Jessica to Padme's family and prepare for the final surprise.

* * *

Dressed in her beautiful white laced wedding dress, with a few minor adjustments, as Jobal and Sola helped her prepare for her big day, dressed in gorgeous pale pink dresses while Leia sat nearby holding her little 7 week old sister Jessica and her cousins Ryoo and Pooja.

"Oh mom, I can't wait till dad sees you in that dress. You look beautiful" Leia told her as Padme smiled,

"I know, it's still so beautiful after all these years" she blushed as Jessica started to fuss so Padme moved over and lifted her into her arms,

"Oh my little girl" she spoke gently, rocking her as Sola smiled over her shoulder,

"She definitely has Anakin's eyes" she noted as Ruwee entered the room,

"We're ready to start. Padme, you look beautiful" he told her as she smiled,

"Thanks dad" she blushed as Jobal started to line them out, taking Jessica from Padme,

"Okay, let's begin. I'll go outside and meet you out there" she told them disappearing from view.

* * *

Anakin stood in the same spot that he had stood all those years ago when he had secretly married Padme except now it was before all their family and friends. Obi Wan and Luke stood up front with him and all eyes were on them.

Luke and Leia had begged their parents to invite their friends from school and they had Ron, his parents, sister and twin brothers. Hermione couldn't make it as she was on her own family vacation.

Obi Wan leaned in to Anakin,

"Nervous?" he asked as Anakin felt a lump in the back of his throat,

"No, just can't believe it's happening again" he told him as Obi Wan laughed,

"Relax, you've done this before. She loves you even more" he reminded him as the music started to play and Anakin smiled at seeing Leia emerge with her two cousins, throwing flowers as they made their way to the front, followed by Sola and Padme's closest friend Sabe before finally she entered on her father's arm.

Anakin smiled. She was still as beautiful as the day he first met her, a true angel. Taking her hands in his's, she smiled at him as the holy man started, and shortly it was time for their vows, Anakin went first

"Padme, I've always loved you and always will. You are the love of my life and mother of our three children. I will always be here to love and protect you forever" he told her as she was nearly in tears,

"Oh Ani, I love you too and I will always be by your side and protecting you to assure you never leave me" she promised seeing him smile before he pulled her in closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held his on her waist before their lips met in a romantic long kiss before they pulled back and Luke and Leia ran over to them as Jobal handed Jessica to Padme before everyone moved inside for the reception.

* * *

Luke and Leia ran off with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George to show them around while Anakin and Padme spent their time together with Jessica, bubbling in Padme's arms as pictures were taken and Anakin and Padme never left each other's side, as they spoke with their guests,

"You look beautiful today, Padme" Molly commented "And Jessica is just adorable" she added as Padme smiled,

"Thank you Molly. It's so nice to have you here today" she replied as Molly told her,

"Thanks for inviting us" as Anakin came over, taking Jessica into his arms, as Molly commented once again,

"Oh you look so natural as a father, Anakin" as Anakin smirked,

"Thanks Molly" he replied, cradling Jessica in his arms who suddenly reached out and grabbed his fingers, as Padme smiled,

"Someone loves their daddy" she spoke as Anakin leaned over to kiss her, before leading her out to the balcony watching their children on the white, soft sand below.

* * *

Noticing their parents watching them, Luke smirked,

"Hey Leia, let's show our surprise we have for our parents" he told her as Leia turned over to the balcony,

"All right, I'll go tell Fred and George, we're ready" she told him, running a little bit further down the beach as Luke turned behind him to see Obi Wan appearing from the shadows,

"You know that you are risking yourselves for getting into trouble right?" he asked him as Luke shrugged,

"It's not magic, and its mom and dad's special night plus we want to give them a present they'll never forget and it's for Jessica too" he replied as Obi Wan laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Luke, they would love anything you two gave them. This may be stretching it" he pointed out as Luke shrugged once more,

"Ah, don't worry it will be worth it" he answered him, seeing Leia rush back to them with Ron and Ginny, "

Okay, we're ready. Fred and George just said to wave when they are ready" she explained as Luke smirked, pulling out the holo recorder and holding it up to film his parents,

"Hey mom, dad! We wanted to give you a magical present you'll never forget so this is from Luke, Leia, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George to you and Jessica!" he called out seeing Anakin look concerned as Leia waved over to Fred, who lit the fireworks, sending them off into the sky.

Colours burst forth from the tip, exploding the dark blue sky into an array of colours as Luke continued to film the event, too captivated with the colours, he didn't hear Leia speak till she shook him,

"Luke, mom and dad aren't watching up there anymore" she told him as he spun round,

"What! Where are they?" he wondered as a voice answered him,

"Look behind you" as Luke turned to see Anakin staring down at him, Jessica in his arms, eyes starting up at the sky while Padme smiled, hugging Leia,

"You guys have done too much" she told them as Leia blushed,

"We love you and want you to have a gift you'll never forget" she told them as Anakin laughed,

"We already do and you made it only better" he told her, moving in between them, they watched the fireworks continue to set the sky alight before Luke turned the camera over to his parents,

"Well, mom, dad. What do you have to say now?" he asked, smirking, as Anakin smiled,

"Thank you for this wonderful present and now you can film this" he told him, turning to Padme, he pressed his lips to hers as Jessica bubbled in his arms while everyone watched in awe, a perfect way to end the night, as a family.

**The End….Until Next Time**


End file.
